Household
by Yuina Okavia
Summary: Rumah tangga Byun Baekhyun remaja berusia 18 tahun dan Park Chanyeol lelaki berusia 22 tahun. Boy Love, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg**

 **.**

 **Rating** **T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Coming of Age Day_ jatuh pada hari senin ketiga di bulan mei—tepatnya hari ini. Haneul tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat postingan instagram Suho—keponakannya—dengan ramainya latar suasana Namsan Hanok Village, tempat upacara perayaan diadakan. Pemuda yang telah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu tampak tampan dengan pakaian tradisional korea selatan yang ia kenakan.

 _ **Selamat~**_ ^,^ _**ku** **harap** **kau** **menjadi** **lebih** **hebat** **lagi** **di** **masa** **depan..**_ tulis Haneul di kolom komentar. Tidak lama kemudian Suho membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Dalam empat tahun kedepan Haneul juga akan menyaksikan putra semata wayangnya merayakan hari ini, hari kedewasaan tentu saja.

Byun Baekhyun tumbuh begitu cepat, saat baru lahir Haneul berharap Baekhyun cepat tumbuh dewasa tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi tidak rela? Anak itu terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang pria dewasa, bahkan kadang kala masih merengek ketika Haneul memperlakukannya seperti bocah kecil. Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika ia sudah dewasa dan tidak ingin di manja lagi, raut wajahnya ketika mengutarakan itu sangat menggemaskan. _Oh, bayi besarku.._

Haneul masih berbalas komentar dengan Suho ketika seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri. "Nyonya, ada seorang tamu yang datang." infonya.

"Siapa?" tanya Haneul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel.

"Gadis itu berkata dia teman dari tuan muda dan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Meski keheranan Haneul tetap mengangguk. "Aku akan segera menemuinya."

Ketika sudah berada di ruang tamu Haneul mendapati seorang gadis yang mungkin seusia putranya duduk disana, ia memiliki tubuh kecil layaknya remaja sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya, rambut lurus hitam panjang namun wajahnya sedikit tidak terlihat karena terus menunduk, gadis itu memilin ujung rok pendek yang ia kenakan, raut wajahnya tampak gusar dan tak sabar.

Sebelum Haneul sempat menyapanya, gadis itu lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Haneul disana, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Haneul.

"Kau teman Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu reflek mengangguk, ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan putranya tapi tentu saja Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah saat ini, dan gadis ini— _apa dia membolos?_

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak bersikap lancang seperti ini dengan menemui anda secara langsung, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku." jelasnya hampir menangis.

 _Masalah percintaan sepasang remaja?_ tebak Haneul. _Lihat,_ dia bahkan menyembunyikan pacar cantiknya ini.

"Mau bercerita sambil minum teh dan makan kue?"

"Tidak." sang gadis menolak lirih. "...aku hanya ingin bilang jika saat ini aku tengah mengandung bayi Baekhyun."

 _Sejak saat itu pandangan Haneul tentang anak semata wayangnya berubah.._

 **~o0o~**

 _Suneung_ sudah berlangsung minggu kemarin, Baekhyun masih menikmati saat-saat santainya sambil menunggu hasil kelulusan untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari Seoul National University, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Haneul tidak tahu sejak kapan anaknya itu tertarik pada dunia kedokteran, _ia 'kan maunya Baekhyun langsung menikah saja setelah lulus sekolah.._

Anak itu terkadang masih sangat kekanakan, ceroboh, dan jangan katakan ia lupa siapa yang menangis karena takut dengan jarum suntik saat berobat kerumah sakit. Namun sebagai ibu yang baik Haneul tidak akan mengatakan secara gamblang mengingat semangat Baekhyun yang mengebu-gebu bercerita bagaimana kerennya dirinya nanti ketika cita-citanya itu tercapai. _Terserah saja, asal dia bahagia.._

"Aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu! Byun Baekhyun, keluar kau!"

Haneul yang berada di ruang tengah sedang bersantai sembari membaca majalah fashion-nya terkejut mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari arah ruang tamu. Seorang _maid_ berusaha menghalau tubuh gadis cantik yang mencoba masuk kedalam mansion Byun.

"Nona, anda tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Kenapa? Dia harus tanggung ja—"

"Ada apa ini?" interupsi Haneul, belum paham situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah, nyonya Byun." _maid_ itu menunduk sopan sementara sang gadis terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menerobos masuk kedalam, menghadap secara langsung pada sang nyonya besar dengan gestur menantang.

"Nona, tolong keluar dari sini!" _maid_ yang sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan sang gadis menunjuk arah pintu, memintanya keluar.

"Kau bisa pergi, Yura- _ssi._ Aku akan menanganinya." ucap Haneul, _maid_ itu mengangguk sopan sebelum pergi menjauh. "Siapa gadis cantik ini?" pertanyaan bernada lembut itu terdengar, sambutan di luar dugaan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Anda orang tua Byun Baekhyun?" tanya sang gadis.

"Benar."

"Kebetulan sekali." gadis itu bergumam dengan senyum mengejek. "Apa anda tahu apa yang sudah Baekhyun perbuat padaku?"

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Haneul, menggeleng pelan menunggu ucapan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Aku mengandung bayi Byun Baekhyun."

 _Terulang lagi.._

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun sedang asik main billiard dirumah Kasper bersama Jongdae ketika Haneul menghubungi ponselnya, berkata jika mantan kekasih cantiknya datang berkunjung, sudah dapat Baekhyun tebak itu pasti Hyuna.

"Kami sudah berakhir satu bulan yang lalu." seru Baekhyun bahkan sebelum ia berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa untuk menemui dua wanita disana.

Hyuna mendelik marah, Baekhyun mendecih, buang muka. "Satu minggu sebelum hubungan ini berakhir, kita melakukannya dalam keadaan kau mabuk, disebuah hotel milik kenalanmu. Kenapa kau mendadak amnesia begini?" sembur Hyuna tak terima.

Haneul berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kalem berpindah duduk disamping Hyuna, mengusap lembut pundak gadis itu, memintanya untuk sedikit bersabar. "Baekhyun- _ah,_ ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada orang lain." tegurnya. "Meskipun Hyuna mantan kekasihmu, seharusnya kau tetap menghargainya."

"Ibu, itu ti—"

"Jadi benar calon cucuku ada di dalam sini?"

Hyuna sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Haneul mendarat lembut tepat diperutnya yang masih rata. "Y-ya, nyo—"

"Ibu." sela Haneul.

"A-apa?"

"Ibu, panggil aku ibu, Hyuna- _ya."_

"Ibu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana mungkin calon menantuku hanya memanggilku nyonya Byun? Bukankah itu akan membuat kita tampak memiliki jarak?" Haneul tersenyum anggun sementara Hyuna menatapnya takjub, tidak menyangka nyonya Byun orang yang seramah ini.

Mereka kaya raya, keluarga terhormat, sangat disegani, semua yang mereka miliki tidak menutup kemungkinan orang-orang akan berpikir mereka orang kaya yang sombong dan angkuh.

Hyuna baru saja mengakui jika ia sudah dihamili Baekhyun, jika dalam drama yang biasa Hyuna tonton nyonya besar itu akan murka atau memberi banyak sekali uang agar sang wanita mau menggugurkan kandungannya dan pergi jauh dari kehidupan sang pria. _Tragis memang.._

"Aku sudah meminta supirku menyiapkan mobilnya. Ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit."

Kedua mata Hyuna melebar sempurna, panik. "Apa kita akan melakukan tes DNA?" tanyanya dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Oh, sayang.. Apa yang kau katakan?" Haneul tertawa ringan. "Jangan terlalu stres, oke? Itu tidak akan baik untuk kandunganmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan cucuku baik-baik saja didalam sana."

"O-oh.."

Haneul beralih pada Baekhyun, menatap agak sebal pada anak itu. "Sementara ibu dan kekasih cantikmu ini per—"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, ibu!" sela Baekhyun dongkol.

"Ya, terserahlah. Tetap tinggal dirumah sementara kami pergi."

 **~oOo~**

Setelan dress berwarna merah maroon yang tampak simple namun tak menutupi aura anggunnya, juga sebuah tas kecil dengan merk ternama berada di tangan wanita yang selalu menunjukkan wajah ramahnya itu. Haneul masuk kedalam mansion dengan langkah ringan bersama Hyuna disampingnya.

"Kau lelah, sayang?"

Senyum Hyuna mengembang, betapa ia merasa melambung tinggi hanya dengan mendengar panggilan itu. "Tidak, bu, sebaliknya aku merasa sangat senang."

"Cucuku baik-baik saja dan itu terdengar sangat melegakan." Haneul balas tersenyum. "Aku baru saja menanam bunga anggrek satu minggu yang lalu di taman belakang. Mau menemaniku menikmati pemandangan taman sambil minum teh?"

"Tentu, bu."

Tiga jam berlalu cepat. Hari sudah tampak gelap ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, setelah bangun dari tidur siang yang cukup panjang perutnya tiba-tiba merasa lapar, lagipula ini sudah memasuki waktu makan malam. Di ujung tangga Hyuna dan Haneul sudah menunggu. "Kebetulan kau turun sendiri. Ada yang ingin Hyuna katakan padamu, sayang. Ibu tunggu kalian di meja makan." seperti biasa Haneul memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Jangan melihatku seolah-olah tubuhku dipenuhi kotoran kerbau!" hardik Hyuna tidak terima dengan tatapan jijik dan tajam yang Baekhyun layangkan.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun enggan basa basi.

"Aku minta maaf. Dan aku menarik tuntutan memintamu bertanggung jawab atas bayi didalam kandunganku." jawab Hyuna.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengorek telinganya, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Hyuna menghela nafas, tampak kesal namun tetap berusaha menahan. "Bagaimana bisa wanita cantik, anggun, dan ramah seperti _eomma_ Byun memiliki anak sepertimu? Kau yakin tidak tertukar saat lahir dirumah sakit?"

 _Tidak mungkin juga sih,_ toh wajah Baekhyun 90% mirip dengan Haneul. Sampai pendek-pendeknya pun sama, _ups!_

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tidak ada." Hyuna menjawab singkat, malas berdebat. "Ini bukan bayimu, tapi milik Hyunsik." gadis itu mengakui. "Kau memang mabuk saat itu tapi kau tidak pernah lupa mengenakan pengaman sialan itu! Ah, Ya Tuhan andai saja aku benar-benar mengandung anakmu aku pasti akan bersyukur sekali menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

Baekhyun berdecih, selama ini ia diselingkuhi ternyata. _Selalu.._ "Kau sudah selesai? Cepat pergi ke meja makan sebelum ibu menyusul kemari."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Hyunsik sudah menungguku didepan. Sampaikan salamku pada _eomma_ Byun, aku akan datang berkunjung lain kali." baru melangkah lima langka, gadis itu kembali berbalik. "Ah, satu lagi. Semoga kelak rumah tanggamu bahagia bersama Park Chanyeol."

Hyuna melesat pergi dengan tawa jahil bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencegahnya untuk bertanya apa maksud gadis itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sudah ibunya katakan hingga membuat Hyuna mau mengaku? Bahkan setelah kejadian ini Haneul seperti menjadi idola baru gadis itu. Haneul memang anggun dan berkarisma serta tutur katanya yang selalu terdengar lembut menenangkan, Baekhyun sudah tahu itu, yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah bagaimana cara wanita itu mengendalikan para mantannya? Apa mungkin ibunya memiliki sebuah mantra ajaib? _Tidak mungkin juga.._

"Hyuna mana?" tanya Haneul melihat Baekhyun datang sendirian.

"Pulang."

Haneul menatap anaknya curiga. "Kau mengusirnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kekasihnya menjemput."

"Ah.." hanya itu komentar Haneul, setelahnya wanita itu sibuk menuang beberapa lauk keatas piring Baekhyun. "Nah, makanlah banyak-banyak."

"Ibu.."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sudah ibu katakan pada Hyuna?"

Suapan Haneul berhenti di udara, terkekeh pelan melihat raut penasaran sang anak. "Itu—rahasia antar wanita." jawabnya sok misterius, menimbulkan decakan sebal dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. siapa wanita beruntung yang menjadi kekasih anak ibu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendengus, sudah sangat hafal maksud Haneul yang bertanya dengan suara tenang namun nada mengancam yang ketara jelas.

"Aku akan putus dengan mereka besok." _Taeyeon noona, Yeri, Seulgi-ya.. Maaf kita harus berakhir.._ batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Senyum cantik segera Haneul hadiahkan. "Jangan pacaran lagi mulai sekarang, oke? Park Chanyeol akan pulang dari Sydney dalam minggu ini."

Dan siapa pula Park Chanyeol? Mengapa ibunya begitu hafal dengan jadwal kepulangan si Chanyeol ini?

Baekhyun merasa ini sangat konyol. Sejak ia masih bocah ingusan, Baekhyun kecil sudah dicemari dengan nama Park Chanyeol tanpa ia tahu sosok Chanyeol sebenarnya seperti apa. _'Jangan menangis, sayang. Chanyeol bahkan jatuh dari sepeda dan lututnya terluka tapi dia tidak menangis. Baekki tidak ingin diledek cengeng oleh Chanyeol 'kan?'_ itu saat Baekhyun yang berusia empat tahun, menangis setelah terjatuh dari perosotan. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Baekhyun mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut ibunya. _Pertama kali dan menjadi berkali-kali setelahnya._

 _Wow, Chanyeol semakin tampan setelah melewati masa puber._

 _Dimana hilangnya anak gendut berkaca mata itu? Dia tampak seperti pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng sekarang kkk~_

Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol sana. Chanyeol sini. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol, _masa bodoh!_ Baekhyun lelah mendengar ibunya selalu menyebut nama Chanyeol beserta kesempurnaan yang dijabarkannya dengan kata-kata yang berlebihannya keterlaluan.

Haneul itu sangat membingungkan, menurut Baekhyun, wanita itu tampak heboh dan antusias ketika Baekhyun ketahuan memiliki pacar perempuan, meminta anaknya untuk mengundang gadis itu datang kerumah agar saling mengenal lebih dekat katanya.

Choi Jinri, cinta pertama Baekhyun saat SMP sampai sekarang mereka masih memiliki hubungan baik meskipun hanya sebatas teman, berterima kasih saja pada Haneul yang begitu ramah dan selalu bersikap menyenangkan membuat kebanyakan mantan pacar Baekhyun betah dekat-dekat dengannya. Tidak sedikit gadis-gadis yang mengaku telah Baekhyun hamili datang meminta pertanggung jawaban, kedatangan Hyuna ini menjadi kali ketujuh belas, _benar-benar luar biasa Byun Baekhyun ini._

Gadis bernama NaNa adalah yang pertama kali datang, bersikeras mengakui jika ia tengah mengandung anak Baekhyun, saat itu Baekhyun masih duduk di awal kelas satu SMA dan NaNa kakak kelasnya di tingkat akhir. _Seleranya seorang noona-noona rupanya!_

Baekhyun ketakutan luar biasa mengira Haneul pasti akan murka dan mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga juga pewaris tunggal kekayaan Byun yang tak ternilai nominalnya. Di luar dugaan wanita itu menatap sang anak khawatir, wajah pucat pasi tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata membuat Haneul meminta anak itu pergi kekamar untuk beristirahat sementara mereka akan pergi ke dokter kandungan.

Singkat cerita Haneul memintanya untuk turun tiga jam kemudian. Mengejutkan. NaNa meminta maaf, dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Baekhyun saat itu menuduh Haneul sudah mengancam kekasihnya, meski hubungan mereka agak rumit saat itu tapi Baekhyun tetap memikirkan kemungkinan bayi itu miliknya. Pengakuan NaNa tentang Mino adalah ayah dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung membuat Baekhyun merasa dikhianati oleh kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun sakit hati dan itu berujung pada hal yang cukup gila, ia mulai membuka diri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis.

Sebenarnya sejak SMP Baekhyun sudah penasaran dengan hubungan yang seperti itu namun baru-baru ini saja Baekhyun berani mencoba dan _yeah.. dia ketagihan._

Baekhyun tidak suka pacar yang merengek padanya dan ia tidak menemukan hal itu pada pacar prianya, sebaliknya Baekhyun yang sering merengek dan pacarnya akan menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?

Baekhyun terkadang masih tertarik pada beberapa teman wanitanya dan berujung pada mereka yang resmi menjalin hubungan, ketika pacar prianya tahu itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, mereka hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk memilih dan selesai.. _Simple,_ pacar laki-laki memang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut, berbeda dengan pacar perempuan yang mungkin saat Baekhyun ketahuan selingkuh itu akan menjadi drama dadakan, dia sudah pernah dua kali ketahuan dan tiga kali mendapat tamparan didepan umum. _Memalukan.._

 _"Semoga kelak kau hidup bahagia bersama Park Chanyeol.."_ Baekhyun masih ingat NaNa berkata itu sebelum pergi.

Park Chanyeol lagi. Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol. _Sial!_

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun itu playboy, suka bersikap semaunya, egois, suka berteriak dan berbicara dengan suara keras—Haneul tidak tahu dari siapa ia menuruninya, kekanak-kanakan, nafsu makannya luar biasa meski kerap kali pilih-pilih makanan, ia menyukai susu terutama yang rasa stroberi, meski begitu postur tubuhnya tetap saja mungil, kulitnya mulus seputih susu, parasnya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Kecantikan Baekhyun terkadang membuat kaum hawa merasa gagal.

Baekhyun memiliki selera humor yang baik itu sebabnya ia sangat mudah menarik perhatian lawan jenis ataupun yang sesama jenis. Salah satunya Kim Jongin atau yang biasa orang sapa Kai. Mereka bertemu di halte, saat itu mobil jemputan Baekhyun ban-nya bocor. Di halte hanya ada Kai yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, dia tampak tidak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun, tanpa sadar jika tempat yang ingin ia kuasai itu adalah tempat umum yang memungkinkan orang lain berada disana juga. Kai menghina Baekhyun dengan mengatakan _'Dimana ibumu? Mengapa ibumu membiarkan anak pendidikan usia dini berkeliaran sendirian?'_

Baekhyun yang kesal membalas Kai dengan menyebut, _'nenekku bilang anak kecil belum memiliki dosa dan mereka bisa melihat hantu. Kurasa itu benar karena sekarang aku bisa melihat makhluk jadi-jadian sepertimu. Kau ini setan jenis apa?'_

Anehnya Kai tidak marah, pemuda itu malah tertawa keras yang sempat membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika dia orang yang kurang waras sebelum Kai mengatakan jika Baekhyun sangat lucu dan imut tentu saja.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dipuji-puji akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga, mereka berkenalan setelah Kai meminta maaf dan menjelaskan hari ini ia sudah melewati hari yang berat hingga membuatnya dalam kondisi _mood_ buruk, Baekhyun bilang dia bisa memakluminya. Mereka bercerita banyak setelah itu, dan kemudian menjadi lebih dekat.

"Ibu, aku berangkat." teriak Baekhyun di ambang pintu.

Haneul keluar dari dapur masih mengenakan apron motif bunganya, wanita itu memang tidak jarang turun kedapur untuk memasak sendiri, apalagi suaminya akan pulang malam ini jadi ia akan memasak beberapa menu spesial, benar-benar tipe istri idaman, Baekhyun berharap ia bisa mendapat istri sebaik ibunya kelak tapi terkadang ia masih bingung sendiri dengan orientasi seksualnya.

Katakan ia orang yang mudah salah tingkah, merasa melambung tinggi ketika para pria memuji kesempurnaan dirinya, wajahnya memerah tanpa dapat ia tahan, benar-benar memalukan Byun Baekhyun ini. Ukiran tangan Tuhan—apa itu tidak terdengar berlebihan?

"Kemana?" Haneul bertanya kalem.

"Nonton."

"Kau pergi dengan siapa, sayang?" Haneul buru-buru melepas apronnya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah rapi.

Ada yang aneh, anaknya itu tampil lebih feminim. Skinny jeans hitam berpadu dengan sepatu warna putih yang baru Haneul belikan minggu lalu. Dan apa-apaan sweatshirt warna pink yang ia kenakan itu? Kacamata bulat mengcover mata sipitnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun tampak semakin cantik.

"Err—itu.. dengan kenalan baru." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. "Dia yang akan menjadi _sunbae_ -ku di universitas nanti." _percaya diri sekali, memangnya sudah pasti diterima?_

Dahi ibunya berkerut. "Seorang pria?" tanya Haneul curiga.

"Neh."

"Sayang, biarkan dia masuk dulu. Ibu ingin berkenalan."

"Tapi, bu—"

"Ibu akan menyiapkan minuman dingin dan cemilan." Haneul berlalu menuju dapur, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang cemberut.

 **~oOo~**

"Halo, saya Kai. Pacar Baekhyun."

Baekhyun _facepalm._ Haneul menyambut keberanian Kai dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Dia tampan, sayang." bisik Haneul main-main yang nyatanya masih dapat Kai dengar jelas, pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Baekhyun memberi ibunya tatapan seperti _'jangan macam-macam, ibu..'_ Haneul pura-pura tidak lihat, Baekhyun yang kesal meraih toples cookies coklat dengan taburan chocochips dibagian atas, memasukkan cookies itu banyak-banyak kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalian akan pergi berkencan? Itu terdengar manis~"

"Kami sudah terlambat, bu.." rengek Baekhyun hampir menjerit lantaran kesal.

"Oh, lihat si pemarah ini." Haneul terkekeh mengusuk rambut coklat anaknya dengan gemas.

Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa, menarik-narik tangan Kai dengan gerakan imut. "Ayo, kita berangkat."

 _"Cute couple.._ Boleh ibu mengambil foto kalian."

"Boleh." / "TIDAK!"

"Jadi boleh atau tidak?" Haneul menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Kai tertawa kikuk. "Tentu saja boleh, nyonya."

"Ibu."

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku ibu saja."

"Ah, ne, i-bu.." Kai mengejanya ragu.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja, ya?" mohon Baekhyun pada Kai yang tampak mulai cocok dengan ibunya.

"Foto sebentar saja, oke." pinta Haneul. Kai menuruti, menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya, merangkul pundak sempit lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi yang sebelah kiri itu. Senyum, Baekhyunnie." intruksi Haneul

"Terserah aku!"

Tawa geli Haneul terdengar melihat hasil fotonya. "Aku akan mengirim ini pada seseorang."

Sialan! Baekhyun sudah menduganya. Tatapan penuh tanya Kai segera Haneul sadari. "Ayahnya.." _tidak! Tentu saja itu bukan untuk ayah._

"Baekhyun jangan pulang terlalu malam. Ayahmu akan pulang malam ini."

"Iya."

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan. Selamat berkencan~"

"Ibumu baik sekali, ya?" ucap Kai setelah mereka memasuki mobil.

"Jangan melambung dulu. Apa kau pikir sudah mendapatkan restu dari ibuku?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya." Baekhyun bergumam, mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela mobil. "Semoga saja."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **With** **his** **boyfriend..**_

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, merasa cemburu melihat foto Baekhyun yang tengah dirangkul mesra oleh pacar hitamnya. Sebenarnya tidak hitam-hitam amat sih, tapi karena cemburu yang membakar hati Kai di foto yang memiliki kulit tan dengan wajah seksi itu tampak tidak ada bagus-bagusnya di mata Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun kelihatan imut disana. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sebal, tampak enggan menatap kamera.

Foto kedua dikirim. _**He** **so** **cute,** **right?**_

Layar ponsel Chanyeol menampilan gambar Baekhyun yang diambil dari samping tengah memakan cookies banyak-banyak. Pipinya mengembung, bibirnya mengerucut mengunci semua kue didalam mulutnya. Apa dia tidak tersedak makan seperti itu? Astaga, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar lucu.

Sudah sangat lama, tepatnya sejak Chanyeol menginjak usia delapan tahun Haneul menjadi paparazi dadakan yang rutin mengambil foto keseharian Baekhyun dan kemudian mengirimkan pada Chanyeol, tidak terhitung berapa ribu foto yang sudah terkirim dan faktanya Chanyeol masih memiliki itu semua.

"I'll _get you,_ Baekhyunnie.."

 **~oOo~**

!70630


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa kedip, sementara Baekhyun hanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada lelaki tinggi itu setelah keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Tampan sih, tinggi juga tapi maaf-maaf saja Baekhyun tidak tertarik. Dia sukanya dengan Kai, laki-laki manis jago dance dan calon dokter muda itu. Gara-gara ibunya bilang Chanyeol akan segera tiba ke Korea Baekhyun harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai, _ngakunya.._ padahal mereka sedang backstreet.

"Ehem.." dehem Sooyoung—ibu kandung Chanyeol terdengar. Chanyeol mendengus, sedikit tidak rela mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik Baekhyun, dia sangat tergila-gila pada Baekhyun, dua pasang suami istri disana tahu persis akan hal itu tapi Sooyoung memintanya untuk tetap jaga _image_ dan _stay cool_ agar Baekhyun tidak ilfeel melihatnya.

"Haneul bilang kau sangat menyukai cookies coklat, ya? Ini.." Sooyoung mengeluarkan beberapa keping cookies coklat ukuran sedang yang dikemas dengan plastik cantik dari dalam tasnya. "Aku belajar membuatnya sendiri khusus untukmu."

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar yang ketara jelas, _kue favoritnya.._ "Terima kasih, bibi." ucapnya sepenuh hati.

Sooyoung tertawa mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuknya. "Mama Park saja bagaimana?"

 _"Neh_?—oh, tentu saja, mama Park."

"Manisnya calon menantuku." goda Sooyoung menoel dagu anak itu yang membuatnya agak terkejut, jadi teringat dengan _noona-noona_ berpakaian minim di bar yang hobi menoel-noel dagunya. "Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Haneul menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian mengobrol saja.."

Chanyeol celingak celinguk, setelah memastikan Sooyoung sudah menjauh senyum lebarnya segera mengembang. "Emm, Baekhyun—"

"Aku akan pergi minum kopi bersama para ayah." belum sempat Chanyeol bicara Baekhyun dengan seenak jidat menyela, tidak tahu saja jika Chanyeol sudah bersabar menunggu kesempatan sampai mereka berduaan, niatnya ingin memodusi bocah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa minum kopi, Baekhyun." ucapan Chanyeol membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik, tahu persis Baekhyun kurang cocok dengan minuman berkafein itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, ya meskipun kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." _nah, sekarang Baekhyun jadi penasaran.._ anak itu kembali duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah mansion Byun.

"Ibu memang tidak adil. Dia selalu mengupdate apapun tentangku padamu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahuku tentang sosokmu. Kupikir kau anak perempuan."

 _Astaga, dia curhat.._

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran kau bisa langsung menanyakannya padaku sekarang." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekali lagi menilik penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Tinggi badan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun iri, rambut hitam yang dinaikkan hingga memperlihatkan jidat seksinya, mata bulat yang jernih dan berseri-seri, hidung mancung, bibir tebal berisi, kulit putih terawat, secara keseluruhan mewah dan berkelas.

Chanyeol bisa saja mendapat pujian itu dari Baekhyun tapi sayangnya si mungil justru menunjukkan pandangan tidak minat. _Apa-apaan itu?_ batin Chanyeol.

"Kau ini tidak ada spesial-spesialnya tahu. Apa kau memiliki kelainan ditelingamu? Itu tampak tidak normal, Chanyeol."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di sisi dahi Chanyeol andai ia berada didalam anime. Merasa terhina secara telak. Telinganya memang lebar dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya dan Chanyeol kecil berpikir itu memalukan namun seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin dewasa Chanyeol merasa telinga perinya mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, seperti salah satu aset yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersendakap dengan gaya angkuh. "Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya dengan sosokku hingga membuatmu merasa stres dan itu berujung pada tinggi badanmu yang tidak bisa bertambah lagi."

 _Apa hubungannya coba?_

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Katakan kau baru saja mengataiku."

"Ya, aku melakukannya." balas Chanyeol kelewat santai. "...tapi kau mulai lebih dulu, ingat?"

"Aku masih delapan belas tahun dan dokter gizi kenalan ibuku berkata jika aku masih bisa tumbuh beberapa centi lagi." ucapnya kesal dan kenapa Chanyeol malah gemas melihat bibir tipis itu membuka dan tertutup melihat sang empunya berbicara. _Jadi pingin cium 'kan.._

"Minggir!"

Baekhyun harus pergi menjauh secepatnya karena merasa keselamatannya tengah terancam sekarang, dia sedang marah dan Chanyeol malah memberi respon terpaku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa dia sudah gila? Seseorang tolong lakukan tes kadar kewarasan pada laki-laki ini.

 ** _Jduk!_**

"Kyaaa~"

Keputusan Chanyeol yang sengaja menjulurkan kaki panjangnya ketika Baekhyun lewat tidak akan ia sesali seumur hidup, pemuda mungil itu jatuh menimpah tubuhnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung masing-masing saling bersentuhan, mata kecil Baekhyun melebar menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, meski untuk beberapa detik ia sempat juga terdiam takjub akan wajah rupawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang salah tingkah buru-buru bangkit, gerakan mendadak itu membuatnya terpeleset kembali jatuh menimpah Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya dengan dengkul menubruk _'aset berharga'_ Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Oughh.."

Baekhyun tersentak melihat tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggelung tampak seperti orang kesakitan, bibirnya meringis, kedua tangannya menyentuh daerah selakangannya. "K-kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik. "Mana? Mana yang sakit? Ini? Disini?" _aduh, cerewetnya.. Cium juga nih!_

Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, mengganti dengan miliknya, mengosok-gosok bagian itu tanpa sadar. Chanyeol mendesis, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan desahan, menikmati jari-jari lentik itu mengusap _'milik'_ nya yang masih terbungkus celana. Baekhyun terbelalak ketika yang ia sentuh tampak memiliki nyawa, semakin lama semakin membesar, membengkak. _Sialan. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini?_

"Oh, Tuhan.." seruan Sooyoung membuat keduanya menoleh, untung saja wanita itu tidak menjatuhkan piring berisi daging bulgogi yang tengah ia bawa.

Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri, merapikan penampilannya secepat kilat.

"Ini tidak seperti yang mama Park pikirkan." Baekhyun mendelik horor melihat seringai dibibir Sooyoung. _"YA!_ Cepat bangun dari posisimu bodoh! Jangan membuat yang lain salah paham." hardiknya melihat posisi Chanyeol yang setengah terlentang diatas sofa. Baekhyun menarik kasar kerah jas yang laki-laki itu kenakan, memaksanya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haneul yang baru datang menghampiri.

Sooyoung tertawa geli. "Sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu setelah mereka menikah."

"Benarkah?" Haneul tampak berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun mendengus, tidak paham dengan pemikiran aneh dua wanita paruh baya disana. _Cucu darimana? Mereka sama-sama pria 'kan?_

 **~oOo~**

Acara makan malam berlangsung khitmad, Sooyoung tidak bisa berhenti memuji kelezatan masakan Haneul, itu tidak berlebihan karena Baekhyun yang pilih-pilih makanan saja akan diam dan makan dengan lahap jika sudah dihadapkan dengan masakan ibunya.

Tuan Byun—Heechul dan tuan Park—Siwon, yang sedari tadi tampak hanyut dalam dunia laki-laki dewasa mulai bicara tentang inti dari kunjungan keluarga Park dan acara makan malam ini.

"Bukankah kita harus tau siapa yang menempati posisi suami dan istri? Karena mereka sama-sama pria."

Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang pastinya sudah bisa ditebak jawabannya. _Sudah jelas terlihat dari postur tubuhnya 'kan?_

"Aku diposisi suami." _singkat,_ sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak puding yang dilahapnya.

"Sayang.."

"Ibu, begini-begini aku juga manly." sela Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang menjadi pacarku. Mengaku hamil anakku." Baekhyun berharap pengakuannya ini bisa membuka mata keluarga Park jika Baekhyun tidak sepolos kelihatannya, mereka akan ilfeel dan membatalkan rencana untuk meminang Baekhyun. _Cemerlang sekali, Byun!_

"Apa itu benar?!" Sooyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk mantap. "Wow, kau benar-benar luar biasa, nak!" serunya takjub.

Baekhyun _jawdrop_ mendapati dua jempol untuknya dari tangan Sooyoung. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajari Chanyeol beberapa trik diranjang." Sooyoung mendekat, berbisik pada Baekhyun. "...dia itu agak pemalu."

 _Keluarga apa ini?_

"Kenapa bukan Baekhyun saja yang diposisi istri?"

"Tidak, papa Park." anak itu dengan tegas menolak saran Siwon.

Haneul berdehem, memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Begini, sayang.. Kau itu mungil dan setiap orang yang mengenalmu pasti ingin melindungimu, termasuk Chanyeol."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, bu. Aku ini jago hapkido." sombongnya.

"Semacam seni bela diri?" tanya Sooyoung, gagal fokus.

"Neh."

"Ah, Chanyeol juga sempat ikut latihan taekwondo saat SMA. Tidak akan ada orang jahat yang berani mengganggu kalian kalau begitu, karena kalian sama-sama hebat." cerita Sooyoung.

"Benarkah? Wah, pantas saja Chanyeol terlihat sangat gagah." puji Haneul, ikutan gagal fokus.

Baekhyun rasa-rasanya ingin muntah melihat binar kagum dimata ibunya tapi menu makan malam tadi adalah steak, banyak sekali menu berbahan dasar daging yang enak-enak, sayang juga kalau dimuntahkan Baekhyun pikir.

"Kau pasti sangat berbakat, Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku menjadi salah satu follower di instagrammu. Kau benar-benar populer." _astaga, ibuu.._ Baekhyun baru tahu ibunya seorang maniak lelaki muda.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai musik tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik pada olahraga basket dan snowboard."

"Keren!" _ibunya lagi.._

"Saat di Sydney tiga kali dalam seminggu aku biasanya pergi ke cafe untuk menyanyikan lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri. Gitar, piano, dan drum, aku menyukai semuanya."

"Kau sangat berbakat, coba saja kau pulang lebih awal ke Korea, tidak menutup kemungkinan sebuah agensi akan merekrutmu menjadi seorang idol. Peluangmu sangat besar." canda Heechul.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi seorang publik figur, appa Byun." _cih, sombong, bilang saja tidak mampu.._

"Baekhyun juga pernah mencoba ikut audisi 'kan?" Heechul mengingat-ingat.

"Benar." jawab Haneul. "Hampir dua puluh kali dan tidak ada agensi yang menerimanya kkkk~"

"Agensi bodoh! Mereka semua buta tidak bisa melihat bakatku yang luar biasa ini." _nah, sekarang siapa yang sombong?_

Baekhyun ini agak sensitif jika sudah menyangkut audisi, trainee, idol, dan sejenisnya karena itu cita-cita terpendamnya. Dia tidak menyukai Suho—lebih tepatnya iri, sepupunya yang menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi ternama, SM Entertainment. Mendo'akan agar Suho yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun menjadi trainee tidak akan pernah didebutkan tapi Baekhyun segera bungkam setelah satu tahun yang lalu Suho pada akhirnya debut sebagai member grup EXO dan sialnya mereka benar-benar populer.

"Mau berkolaborasi denganku lain waktu?" Chanyeol modus.

"Tidak minat." jawab yang mungil ketus.

"Bicara soal olahraga Baekhyun tampaknya tidak memiliki bakat." Heechul bertawa ringan yang segera dihadiahi delikan tak terima oleh anaknya. "Baekhyun itu tidak tahan udara panas dan udara yang terlalu dingin, bisa-bisa pingsan."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak, tidak ingin membangunkan kemarahan puppy galak dan cerewet disampingnya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak lantaran kesal.

"Chullie, jangan begitu. Uri Baekhyunnie tidak seburuk itu kok." Baekhyun terharu, akhirnya Haneul membelanya, ia tahu saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba. "Dia juga jago olahraga." _oh, malaikatku.._

Pasti ibunya akan mengatakan Baekhyun jago berenang, ya meskipun kebanyakan tenggelam kedasar kolam sih.. Setidaknya ia memprakteknya dengan baik bagaimana renang gaya batu yang benar. Hah!

"—olahraga jari." tawa Haneul pertama kali pecah disusul yang lain setelahnya, terdengar menggema diruang makan mansion Byun. _Tolong beritahu Baekhyun bagian mana yang lucu hingga semuanya tertawa layaknya idiot.._

"Dia akan berkonsentrasi penuh saat memainkan ponselnya. Membalas komentar para penggemarnya di instagram. Mungil begini penggemarnya banyak, bahkan memiliki fansclub segala." info Haneul.

"Nama akun instagramnya apa, _eomma_ Byun?" sahut Chanyeol yang segera direspon Haneul. Baekhyun buru-buru memprivat akunnya tapi tentu saja Chanyeol lebih cepat. Si tinggi idiot itu sudah menjadi salah satu followernya sekarang, memberi _like_ disetiap postingan instagram Baekhyun, tak jarang ikut berkomentar.

"Setidaknya fans-mu bertambah satu 'kan?" komentar Haneul berbisik. Cih!

"Jadi Baekhyun ingin diposisi suami?" Siwon mengembalikan mereka ke inti pembicaraan, menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang waras diantara semuanya.

"Ya." anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Itu berarti Chanyeol yang harus menjalani transplantasi rahim." lanjutnya.

"A-apa?!" Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol santai-santai saja, sepertinya Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini. "Untuk apa ada transplantasi rahim segala?" tanyanya ingin sekali tahu.

"Tentu saja keturunan Park dan Byun." Haneul menjawab santai. "Aku terserah saja, mau Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya akan mengandung, yang terpenting kita akan segera menimang seorang cucu." Haneul menerawang, aneh juga jika Chanyeol yang hamil, ia membayangkan dan berakhir dengan terkikik sendiri.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Chanyeol menggaruk dahinya, tampak berpikir. "Operasi pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk pemulihan, waktuku tidak seluang itu." Heechul dan Siwon mangut-mangut membenarkan. Chanyeol sudah dua puluh dua tahun sekarang, masih fokus pada pendidikan yang ia tempuh agar nantinya semakin siap menempati jabatan penting diperusahaan menggantikan sang ayah, _sementara Baekhyun?—semua_ mata menatap padanya, Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi.

"Apa? APA?!" sungutnya marah.

"Tidak ada pilihan selain Baekhyun." yang lainnya beralih menatap Haneul yang baru saja berbicara, semuanya mengangguk setuju. _Dasar bedebah!_

"Aku mau kuliah. Aku sedang senang-senangnya belajar jadi jangan ganggu aku." si Byun muda meradang, berusaha membela diri.

"Kan bisa dilanjut kapanpun kau mau." balas Heechul.

"Tidak! Aku maunya segera lulus dan menjadi seorang dokter spesialis ahli bedah jantung." _diterima kuliah saja belum sudah ingin lulus.._

"Cita-cita yang sangat mulia, nak." tanggap Haneul, tau sampai kapanpun anaknya itu tidak akan jadi seorang dokter spesialis ahli bedah jantung. Mimpinya ketinggian, belajarnya jarang, hobinya pacaran, lagipula Baekhyun itu ceroboh bisa-bisa pasien dibawah perawatannya akan berakhir dengan tinggal nama semua. "Tapi bukankah lebih mulia lagi jika kau membahagiakan kedua orang tuamu terlebih dahulu?"

 _Tuh, kan?_

"Seorang cucu. Ayah dan ibu ingin menimangnya."

"Pungut dari panti asuhan saja sana!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

Memang susah bicara dengan si cerewet Byun ini, Haneul angkat tangan, Heechul mengibarkan bendera putih yang nyatanya hanya selembar tisu makan, Siwon tetap kalem sementara Sooyoung berusaha membujuk meski pada akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Begini saja.." suara berat Chanyeol menjadi titik pusat perhatian para orang tua disana tak terkecuali Baekhyun. "Yang menempati posisi suami adalah dia yang bisa mengagahi salah satu dari kita terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh!" jawab Baekhyun sengit. "Jangan pernah meremehkanku karena tubuhku sedikit lebih kecil darimu. Aku bisa saja mengagahimu dengan sangat mudah." sombongnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kita buktikan saja." lelaki itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau akan bersikap sportif jika kalah 'kan? Janji?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun mempautkan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih mungil dengan milik Chanyeol. "Janji."

Seringai samar tampak dibibir tebal Chanyeol, malangnya Byun muda itu tidak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengintainya.

 **~oOo~**

Pagi cerah Baekhyun mendadak jadi suram setelah menemukan Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya sudah bertamu pagi-pagi. _Kenapa sih ibunya mau membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol?_

"Apa yang membawamu kemari pagi-pagi begini?" semprot Baekhyun yang sudah rapi, siap berangkat keperpustakaan umum rekomendasi Kai, pacarnya itu ada kelas hari ini jadi daripada waktunya terbuang sia-sia dirumah atau sekedar main Baekhyun memilih untuk belajar saja.

"Aku kangen."

"Cih! Pulang sana!" usirnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar ku antar, ya?" tawar Chanyeol tidak putus asa.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku sudah ada yang jemput."

"Oh, tidak masalah, tinggal batalkan saja jemputanmu." _enak saja si kepala batu ini.._

"Dia pacarku." Baekhyun berbisik lirih takut Haneul dengar.

"OH, KAU PUNYA PACA—" yang lebih mungil buru-buru membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan panik tapi secepat kilat Chanyeol melepasnya, membawa jari-jari lentik itu untuk dikecupi satu-satu.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya begitu menyadarinya, mendaratkan pukulan tepat dikepala Chanyeol lantaran kesal melihat pandainya Chanyeol mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Sakit, Baek!" ringis Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Rasakan!"

"Kalian berdua ayo sarapan dulu." ajak Haneul yang baru muncul, otomatis langsung melerai keduanya.

"Aku langsung berangkat saja ya, bu. Sarapan di jalan saja." pamit Baekhyun.

"Mana boleh begitu. Makan diluar tidak bisa dijamin kehigenisannya. Nanti kau sakit perut, sayang." peringat Haneul. "Ayo, sempatkan sarapan sebentar."

Baekhyun berjalan pasrah menuju meja makan, Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang. Lima belas menit berlalu ketika mereka selesai, Chanyeol jadi mengantar Baekhyun berkat bujukan Haneul, ditengah perjalanan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, anak itu langsung turun setelah mengancam Chanyeol untuk tidak mengadu pada ibunya.

Chanyeol buru-buru turun setelah melihat Baekhyun tengah memanjat(?) sebuah motor sport warna merah yang tampak sudah menunggunya, itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria berkulit tan, Chanyeol tau itu pasti Kai.

"Baekhyun, turun!" pinta Chanyeol setengah memaksa setelah Baekhyun duduk manis diboncengan.

"Dia siapa, sayang?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan siapa-si—"

"Aku tunangannya."

"Bukan." sangkal Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Kapan kita bertunangan? Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Jadi mana yang benar?" Kai jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau bahkan tidak pakai helm. Ini bahaya, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tidak peduli ocehan si hitam Kai. _Tidak hitam, Yeol, tapi berkulit tan._ Dan Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing, suka-suka dia mau panggil apa intinya Chanyeol tidak suka Kai. "Ayo, turun!" Chanyeol menarik-narik tangan anak itu.

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya dengan Kai."

 _Panas!_ Ada yang merasa terbakar api cemburu setelah melihat tangan Baekhyun melingkar erat diperut Kai. "Pergi, sana!"

"Dengarkan aku!" suara Kai menghentikan adegan tarik menarik dibelakang. "Dia Baekhyun, kau yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya, dan aku pacarnya. Dia jelas-jelas memilihku, bung! Bersikaplah layaknya seorang jantan."

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, sadar Baekhyun tidak bisa dipaksa lagi, membiarkan Kai membawa Baekhyun pergi. Setelahnya ia terbatuk-batuk dengan dramatis, seharusnya Chanyeol berdiri lebih mundur lagi tadi agar tidak perlu menghirup pekatnya asap knalpot motor Kai. _Ck, polusi.._

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika gampang putus asa, setelah Baekhyun pergi lelaki itu mengikutinya hingga diperpustakaan umum. Kai masih berada didekat gerbang tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat, kemungkinan besar sudah masuk kedalam.

Seorang pemuda lain datang menghampiri Kai, postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Baekhyun, matanya bulat lebar dengan bibir tebal membentuk hati jika tengah tersenyum. Kai balas tersenyum, mencubit gemas hidung anak itu yang tampak merengek tidak suka kemudian Kai memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir, benar hanya kecupan tapi pastinya memiliki arti jika mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Si hitam itu menyelingkuhi Baekhyun rupanya, sudah hitam tamak pula!

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya hendak merekam adegan mesra itu tapi itu tidak terlalu mesra juga sih untuk dijadikan bukti, nanti kalau dia mengirim rekamannya ke Baekhyun, si mungil itu pasti menganggapnya hanya mengada-ada. Seperti kata Sooyoung, ia harus tetap menjaga image di depan Baekhyun, jadilah Chanyeol menghubungi Haneul untuk meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari tidak dimilikinya.

 _ **Pacarmu** **selingkuh didepan** **gerbang** **perpustakaan..**_

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berharap terlalu banyak Baekhyun akan percaya pada pesan sok misterius tanpa namanya itu, terlebih setelah Kai dan pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk pergi dengan berboncengan. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu ketika Chanyeol hendak pulang ia melihat sosok familiar tengah celingak celinguk didekat gerbang, Chanyeol buru-buru turun menghampiri.

"Kau?! Kenapa ada disini?" Baekhyun menatapnya heran. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau yang mengirim pesan bualan itu ya?" tuduhnya tepat sasaran.

"Ck, aku tidak membual, mereka sudah pergi." jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melotot padanya. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga." dia pikir tidak lelah apa jalan dari dalam perpustakaan sebesar itu kearah gerbang, _'kan lumayan jauh.._

"Karena sudah sampai sini bagaimana kalau pulang saja sekalian." Chanyeol mengompori.

"Jangan jadi setan! Aku masih harus pergi keperpustakaan untuk membaca banyak buku." si Byun tiba-tiba sok alim. "Aku tidak mau pergi nonton denganmu kecuali kau memaksa."

Chanyeol cengo, _siapa juga yang mau ngajak nonton?_ tapi karena tidak ingin membuat sang pujaan hati malu, ia memilih untuk mengalah saja. "Ayo nonton denganku." ajaknya dengan senyum menawan.

"Tidak mau." si mungil berusaha jual mahal, padahal tadi dia yang ingin.

"Aku memaksamu ikut."

"Dasar pemaksa! Ayo, cepat berangkat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." _ajaib sekali si Byun ini.._

Tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol tampak tidak bersahabat, tidak menuruti wejangan Haneul untuk bersikap baik pada anak dari sahabat karibnya itu, lebih memilih jual mahal untuk tau seberapa besar Chanyeol menyukainya. Penasaran setiap kali Haneul bilang jika Chanyeol sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai Baekhyun melebihi apapun. Ya, Baekhyun hanya ingin lihat sampai dimana batasnya.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk seberang jalan dengan dagunya. "Disana."

 **~oOo~**

"Kata mama Park kau sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran ya?" Baekhyun berjalan santai disamping Chanyeol sambil menjilati es cream rasa stroberinya, dan si tinggi tengah menikmati es cream rasa pisangnya, baru kelar nonton film.

"Percaya?"

"Tidak. Wajah mesum begitu apanya yang polos?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku punya pacar. Sampai sekarang juga masih."

"Kalian belum putus?" Baekhyun agak terkejut.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" goda yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum main-main.

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa?" guman Baekhyun, dianya jadi malas kalau Chanyeol sudah kepedean seperti ini. "Kenapa tidak mengenalkan pacar kita masing-masing pada orang tua saja?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba punya ide.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang menahan kesal. "Tidak mau saja." jawabannya tidak memuaskan sama sekali.

"Aku maunya dengan Kai!"

"Orang tua kita maunya kau denganku." _Chanyeol juga sih.._

 _Itu dia masalahnya.._ "Apa kau tidak benar-benar mencintai pacarmu?"

"Jangan bodoh." Chanyeol membuang cup es creamnya yang telah kosong di tong sampah terdekat. "...dua orang yang tengah menjalin hubungan sudah pasti mereka saling mencintai. Kecuali yang bodoh, akan terus mempertahankan hubungan itu meski sudah tidak cinta."

"Intinya kau masih mencintai pacarmu?"

"Kami sudah bersama hampir lima tahun."

 _Hebat!_ Chanyeol tipe orang yang setia rupanya. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang memandang kehebatan seorang pria dengan kuantitas mantan yang dimiliki, semakin banyak semakin hebat. Chanyeol ini lebih memilih kualitas.

"Lagi pula Kris sangat menghargaiku."

"Kris? Laki-laki?!"

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **to be continue..**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Kris belum tentu laki-laki kayak yang dipikirin Baekhyun ya.. Bisa jadi itu Kris-dayanti(?) atau Kris-tina(?), tidak ada yang tau.. XD

Buat CussonsBaekby aku gk punya Line, sori.. :)

 **Big Thank's to:**

 **.**

Leoybaek, ssuhoshnet, BubbleXia, Call Me Zaa, inchan88, Byunsilb, CussonsBaekby, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, cici fu, BaekkiPark, OhSehun's Mom, Yana Sehun94, Alivia625, ennoo96, byunniebee.

 **.**

Thank's buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita membahas hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Kris yang Baekhyun rasa ini sedikit terasa janggal, _tidak sedikit lagi tapi banyak.._

Pertama kita definisikan sosok Chanyeol. Tinggi 185 cm, ketampanan yang tidak diragukan lagi, _Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui yang satu ini.._ ukuran sepatu 43 yang mana tampak seperti sebuah mobil menurut Baekhyun. _Ya, Chanyeol baik.._ baik dalam berpura-pura terlihat polos didepan para orang tua padahal aslinya dia itu sudah sering sekali dimasuki oleh Kris hingga lubangnya melar(?), _tidak, jangan percaya!_ Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan lima tahun mereka serta apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga seperti tidak ada bosan-bosannya menjalin hubungan selama itu, tapi dari yang Chanyeol ceritakan laki-laki bernama Kris itu sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun, tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol, Kris juga lebih tinggi hampir 190 cm, Kris lebih gagah, lebih berani, lebih manly, dan lebih lebih lebih lainnya.. Kris juga berpikir wajah Chanyeol memiliki sisi feminim, terbukti dari dia yang terlihat sangat cantik hampir menyerupai Sooyoung jika mengenakan wig panjang berwarna blonde membuat Baekhyun berpikir Kris ini tipe seme sejati.

Dia melindungi Chanyeol, mencintainya sepenuh hati, menyayanginya, memanjakannya, selalu mengalah, memastikan Chanyeol tetap bahagia bersamanya dan akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika sudah membuat Chanyeol sedih ataupun menangis.

Sekedar info, saat berpacaran Chanyeol hanya sekali menangis didepan Kris, mereka sedikit bertengkar saat itu, Kris memasuki mobil tanpa tahu Chanyeol menyusulnya dibelakang, ketika hendak menutup pintunya Chanyeol buru-buru mencegah jadilah jari-jarinya terjepit dan menimbulkan sakit luar biasa. Intinya Chanyeol menangis bukan karena masalah hati layaknya gadis-gadis yang merasa perasaannya dilukai oleh kekasihnya tapi murni karena fisik yang tersakiti. Kris bersikeras ia tidak sengaja, _tolong jangan salahkan dia.._

Tipe pacar idaman, bukan? Jadi kenapa Chanyeol tidak memilih Kris saja? _Simpel,_ karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu terpikat oleh sosok Baekhyun, bahkan sejak ia berusia delapan tahun dan terpendam hampir empat belas tahun lamanya. Baekhyun jadi melambung tinggi mendengarnya, anak itu paling tidak bisa dipuji-puji, mudah sekali jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau dan Kris pernah melakukan seks?" tanya Baekhyun tidak tahu malu.

"Apa perlu ku jawab?" Chanyeol balik tanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Baekhyun tampak penasaran, setengah memaksa.

"Menurutmu apa enaknya pacaran tanpa melakukan seks?" ini pertanyaan bukan pernyataan tersirat.

Sudah jelas! Dasar binal.. _Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Byun.._ "Kau pihak yang dimasuki?" dia sudah gila menanyakannya.

Chanyeol mendekat wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang duduk diseberang meja menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang, mereka mampir di restoran sushi yang masih berada dikawasan pusat perbelanjaan untuk makan siang. "Apa ini? Sebuah introgasi?" sindir yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Baekhyun beralasan.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan. Nanti kau cemburu."

"Tidak akan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, tampak menerawang. "Oke.." gumannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Badanku besar tapi Kris lebih besar lagi. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merinding mendengar pengakuan tersirat Chanyeol.

Selama ini Baekhyun memang berpacaran dengan wanita maupun pria, katakan Baekhyun seorang biseksual dan Chanyeol murni gay. Mungil begitu Baekhyun selalu menjadi pihak yang memasuki, melakukan seks dengan seorang pria memang memiliki sensasi tersendiri, biasanya Baekhyun akan berkencan dengan adik kelasnya atau suniornya yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya agar bisa menjadi pihak yang menggagahi.

Pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk mencoba menjadi pihak _bottom,_ ia berkencan dengan kakak kelasnya bernama Jung Daehyun saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas tingkat dua sedangkan Daehyun berada ditingkat akhir. Sebelum rencana liciknya terlaksana, Haneul lebih dulu memergoki mereka dalam keadaan nista—telanjang bulat diatas ranjang, saat itu milik Daehyun sudah sangat tegang, siap memasukinya, nyaris saja, tinggal sedikit lagi, _hampir.._

Haneul murka semurka-murkanya, berteriak dan mengumpat dengan lengkingan yang memekak telinga, Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya demi keselamatan masa depannya, _tidak keren dong ganteng-ganteng tapi tuli.._ Daehyun lari telanjang terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sambil menjinjing pakaiannya.

Setelah kejadian itu Haneul ngambek parah, tidak mau berbicara ataupun menyapa Baekhyun dalam waktu setengah hari tapi segera memberi maaf setelah Baekhyun berjanji akan mengenalkan pacarnya lebih dulu, Haneul bilang yang wanita tidak perlu dikenalkan juga tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting adalah pacar pria, apalagi yang berwajah mesum wajib untuk dilaporkan terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah jelas aku yang lebih pantas menjadi pihak suami jika kita menikah." Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan dari riwayat pengalaman asmara mereka, dan respon Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Segera lakukan transplantasi rahim itu. Kita akan segera menikah, memiliki empat anak laki-laki dan satu perempuan seperti keinginan ayah dan ibu, setelah itu aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dan hubunganku bersama Kai dengan tenang." _ngomongnya gampang.._

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Kenapa harus melakukan itu jika Tuhan saja sudah memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak paham.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol singkat, sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia berdehem pelan. "Begini.. kita sudah setuju dengan perjanjian semalam jadi aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan. _Kenapa dia jadi agak pesimis begini?_ Sadar Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berperang. Meskipun postur tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar dan memiliki tenaga yang pastinya lebih kuat pasti ada cara untuk menaklukan si caplang ini. _Pasti.._

Makanan datang dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melupakan obrolan mereka barusan, kedua mata kecilnya berbinar-binar melihat potongan daging mentah yang nampak segar itu, begitu menggugah selera.

Baekhyun menggerakkan sumpit ditangannya, mengambil sushi dengan potongan salmon, memasukkannya kedalam mulut dalam sekali lahap.

"Hmm.." si mungil menggumam sambil mengunyah dengan mulut penuh mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya, sesekali terkikik geli melihat cara makan anak itu.

Ketika hendak mengambil sushi kedua tanpa sengaja pandangannya teralih pada sosok yang membuatnya kaget setengah tidak percaya. Sumpit ditangan Baekhyun terjatuh menimpa piring kecil berisi wasabi yang kemudian terbalik mengotori meja. Chanyeol yang heran dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi diam ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang Baekhyun lihat.

 _Oh, dewi fortuna tengah berpihak pada Chanyeol rupanya.._

Kai dan selingkuhannya baru saja memasuki restoran, si mungil bergelayut mesra dilengan si hitam Kai, pelayan wanita terlihat menghampiri meja mereka yang tampak memilih-milih menu, Kai memberitahukan pesanannya sebelum pelayan wanita itu pergi.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya nyalang, terbakar api cemburu. Kasper teman dance Kai sudah berulang kali mengingatkan jika Kai dan Kyungsoo—sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Baekyun dulu—ada _'sesuatu',_ ia sering memergoki keduanya bermesraan tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala malah menuduh Kasper hanya membual, sekarang Baekhyun membuktikannya sendiri dan ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi ketika kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu saling melempar senyum manis layaknya remaja yang baru mengenal rasa manis cinta pertama. Wajah keduanya saling mendekat, bertambah dekat, semakin mendekat dan.. "Apa-apaan itu?!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya secepat kilat menghampiri meja KaiSoo, Chanyeol menyusulnya di belakang dengan langkah santai. _It's showtime.._

"B-ba-baek.. Hyun.." Kai terbata-bata, bisa-bisanya ia kepergok disini.

Dimana hilangnya rupa cantik menawan Baekhyun selama ini? Wajah itu memerah marah, tarikan nafasnya dalam dan berat menahan emosi, jika sampai meledak bisa dijamin itu pasti tidak akan terkendali. _Gawat!_

Jika Kai mati hari ini, tolong sampaikan pada ayah dan ibunya jika Kai sangat menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati dan makamkan dia didekat pusara kakek tercinta.

"Gyaaaa~" jeritan Kyungsoo menggema beradu dengan pekikan terkejut Kai ketika Baekhyun berhasil menggeser sedikit meja restoran itu, niatnya mau membalikkan meja itu agar terkesan keren dan sang tersangka semakin menciut ketakutan, tapi jujur.. _mejanya terlalu berat.._ Kecap asin, bubuk cabe kering dan kumpulan sumpit berhamburan diatas meja, sebagian tumpah.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa ini?!" tuntut Baekhyun menakutkan, siap menelan keduanya bulat-bulat.

Enam bulan belakangan ini Baekhyun sudah susah payah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari Haneul sampai akhirnya Kai datang ke mansion Byun, _semuanya terbongkar,_ dia berpacaran dengan banyak wanita hanya untuk memanipulasi keadaan.

Dulu mereka—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—sahabat dekat juga teman sekelas tapi itu berubah setelah suatu hari Kai datang mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah, Kyungsoo melihatnya dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo mulai bersikap menyebalkan, selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Baekhyun, seperti sengaja membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka merenggang.

"Aku pacar Kai sekarang. Memangnya kenapa? Mau apa?" tantang Kyungsoo. _Hohoo.. dia sudah salah memilih lawan._ Baekhyun sekarang tau alasan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membencinya.

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Kemari kau! Ucapkan itu didepanku dan aku akan menusuk mata bulatmu satu-satu!"

"Dia gila!" jerit Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah sumpit, maju untuk menyerangnya. Apa mata indah Kyungsoo benar-benar akan ditusuk? "Dia memang gila kyaaaa~ Kai tolong aku.."

Keduanya mojok disudut meja tanpa bisa membela diri, sadar jika posisi mereka memang salah, hanya menggantungkan keselamatan pada Chanyeol yang menahan Baekhyun dibelakang sambil berbisik—"Benar, anak itu yang kulihat berciuman dengan pacarmu digerbang tadi." si tiang mengompori.

Seringai Chanyeol segera terbentuk melihat Baekhyun yang semakin beringas. Kapan lagi bisa peluk-peluk Baekhyun? Semakin berontak, semakin erat pula pelukannya. _Modus.._

"Selamatkan kami. Tolong biarkan kami hidup.." ratap Kai menyedihkan.

Chanyeol ingin sekali merekam wajah menggelikan itu dan membagikannya ke media sosial demi membuat si hitam malu tapi jika Baekhyun dilepaskan itu tidak akan lucu lagi, mungkin akan berubah menjadi sebuah kasus kriminal dengan judul artikel _'pembunuhan pasangan gelap oleh kekasih sang pria'._

"Lepas! Biar kuhabisi mereka!" Baekhyun yang tetap beringas dan Chanyeol yang memeluknya semakin erat. "Sini kau! Dasar pinguin gurun jelek!"

"Tidak! Jangan Kyungie-ku!"

"A-apa?! Kyungie-ku?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah tidak percaya, aura gelap penuh kemurkaan tampak menyelubungi tubuh si mungil, semakin gelap semakin pekat.

"Aku menyukainya lebih dulu. Hari dimana pertama kali kita bertemu adalah saat dimana Kyungsoo menolak perasaanku." jelas Kai. "Aku berpikir bisa meminta bantuanmu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo setelah tau kalian satu sekolah tapi kau terlalu percaya diri menganggap aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena kulihat-lihat kau manis juga.." Kai segera mendapat toyoran keras dibelakang kepalanya dari Kyungsoo. "Sakit, _honey.."_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ingin muntah berjama'ah melihat _aegyo_ gagal Kai saat memelas pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?!" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

"Tidak, _honey."_

"Kau bilang dia manis."

"Memang kenyataannya.."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak." Kai buru-buru menjawab sebelum mendapat toyoran _'kasih sayang'_ kedua. "Kau seribu kali jauh lebih manis."

"Bohong."

Kai menggeleng cepat. "Aku mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah karena ingin membuatmu cemburu dan ternyata kau benar-benar cemburu. Aku tidak percaya saat kau datang menyatakan perasaanmu dan memintaku untuk memutuskan Baekhyun." jelasnya. "I love you.."

Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan marahnya hilang dan jadi senyum-senyum malu. "Love you, too.."

"Kalian sudah selesai?" suaranya datar dan rendah tapi sukses membuat bulu kuduk KaiSoo couple berdiri. "Aku terkesan.. Benar-benar sangat terkesan." Baekhyun tersenyum bak malaikat—maut. "Kai, kita putus.."

"Dengan senang hati." balas Kai menyebalkan.

"Kuharap hidup kalian akan bahagia.." Baekhyun menyeringai menyeramkan. "Di akhirat sana."

Jeritan Kyungsoo kembali beradu dengan pekikan Kai ketika Baekhyun hampir menyerang kembali tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menariknya mundur, melingkari perut anak itu dari belakang yang sepenuhnya melayang karena tubuhnya yang kecil. "Jangan mencegahku!" Baekhyun marah tapi juga memohon.

Haneul selalu berpesan padanya untuk melakukan segala sesuatu secara tuntas, marahnya belum tuntas dan Baekhyun harus menuntaskannya sekarang juga atau itu akan menjadi dendam dikemudian hari, tapi Chanyeol tentu saja tidak tahu hal-hal apa yang kerap Haneul pesankan pada anak semata wayangnya itu—tetap menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari restoran.

Dari jarak dua meter Kai sudah bisa bernafas dengan tenang bahkan menanyakan apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja yang dijawaban anggukan oleh pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Kai menatap Baekhyun menyebalkan, mengejek si mungil dengan sedikit juluran lidah dan kecupan singkat dipipi Kyungsoo. _Terlalu awal untuk merayakan kemenangan, Kim.._

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sebuah sepatu berwarna putih mendarat tepat diwajah Kai, mengenai hidung minimnya telak. Seseorang berteriak seperti, _'Yuhuu.. Rasakan!'_ dan tawa besar Chanyeol menggema.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang. Cairan pekat berwana merah mengalir keluar dari hidung Kai sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

"Kau hebat!"

"Aku jago dalam melempar." keduanya bertos ria sebelum keluar dari restoran, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang panik memanggil-manggil nama sang pacar.

"Permisi.." seruan seorang lelaki berjas rapi membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik. "Tentunya harus ada yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini 'kan?"

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol merana. Kenapa untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun saja cobaannya banyak sekali? Uang tabungannya terpotong lumayan banyak setelah ganti rugi kekacauan di restoran, belum lagi Kyungsoo menuntut tanggung jawab karena hidung minim Kai patah—Chanyeol tidak tahu ini sungguhan atau hanya mengada-ada. Kyungsoo bilang untuk memberi ganti ruginya sedikit lebih banyak, biar bisa operasi plastik sekalian.

"Coba rasakan dulu." Chanyeol menekan-nekan ujung sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan, sudah persis seperti seorang pesuruh yang menemani anak majikannya belanja. "Sudah pas 'kan?" tanyanya mendongak dari bawah sana.

Setelah membayar ganti rugi Baekhyun terus saja merengek minta dibelikan sepatu baru, alasannya karena sebelah sepatu yang dilempar tadi hilang dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan itu dimanapun yang nyatanya sengaja dibuang Baekhyun kedalam tempat sampah toilet saat Chanyeol sibuk membayar ganti rugi, selain karena sedikit ternoda oleh kecap asin ia juga malas menggunakan sepatu lamanya lagi lantaran akan terus teringat dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Berikan aku satu nomor diatas ini." pinta Baekhyun pada salah satu pegawai perempuan yang segera dituruti.

"Itu akan kebesaran." Chanyeol memprotes, lelah harus jongkok terus sementara Baekhyun enak-enakan duduk layaknya anak raja di negara ini.

"Aku 'kan masih tumbuh, Yeol." balas Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kekecilan sampai dirumah?" _memangnya kakinya bisa tumbuh secepat itu?_

"Ini, tuan. Silahkan.." pegawai perempuan itu memberikan apa yang Baekhyun minta, Chanyeol menerima dengan enggan, mengangkat sedikit kaki Baekhyun dan memasangkannya. Itu langsung masuk begitu saja dan menyisahkan banyak ruang.

"Tuh, kan.."

"Ah, iya. Kebesaran. Aku jadi ambil yang tadi saja." _sabar_ _Yeol, sabar.._

Sepatu warna putih yang sebelumnya dicoba sudah akan dibawa ke meja kasir sebelum Baekhyun kembali berulah. "Tunggu, sebentar.. Aku masih bingung menentukan warnanya. Menurutmu bagus yang putih atau biru, Yeol?"

"Putih." jawab Chanyeol singkat. _Dianya ngambek.._

"Aku sudah punya banyak sepatu warna putih dirumah."

"Ya sudah, ambil saja yang biru."

"Maunya.." si mungil mengigit bibir bawahnya, tampak berpikir. "Tapi 'kan sepatu yang hilang hadiah dari ibu warnanya putih."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tolong bawa dua-duanya ke kasir." pinta Chanyeol pada pegawai perempuan itu sementara Baekhyun dibelakang tersenyum menang. _Memangnya cuma Chanyeol yang bisa modus?_

Uang yang dipakai hari ini adalah tabungan untuk jatah pernikahan mereka kelak, Chanyeol mengumpulkannya sejak dua tahun terakhir, dia 'kan inginnya menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan diatas kapal pesiar dengan pemandangan laut biru yang terkesan romantis, tapi demi yang tercinta apa sih yang tidak diberikan?

 **~oOo~**

"Huhuhu~ ibu~ HUWAAA.."

Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa hatinya sakit berdenyut-denyut melihat sang pujaan hati menangis tersedu-sedu, beranjak untuk menghiburnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan suara lembut dan berakhir dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat menenangkan, _yeah, seharusnya.._ Tapi yang terlihat justru kernyitan dalam didahi lelaki itu, Chanyeol heran, sumpah!

"Kau menangisi si hitam itu?" tanya Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya. _Rugi sekali,_ batinnya berteriak keras.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang memerah, menyusut air matanya, tangannya disodorkan didepan Chanyeol yang tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu apa yang Baekhyun mau. "Ini." ia memberi beberapa lembar tisu ditangan Baekhyun yang segera berfungsi dengan baik menampung lendir encer dibalik hidung kecil pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau pikir aku gila menangisi si hitam itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak tanpa sadar ikut mengatai Kai 'hitam'.

"Terus?"

"Hanya prihatin saja dengan nasibku yang selalu diselingkuhi." _memang benar,_ tapi Baekhyun juga tidak jarang punya pacar lebih dari satu, ya anggap saja itu karma. "Apa nanti kau juga akan melakukan itu padaku, Chanyeol?" ia menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah, Baekhyun belum-belum sudah memikirkan nasib pernikahan mereka kelak.

"Bisa jadi.." Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, ia kemudian mendengus pelan, sudah pasti ia hanya dikibuli ibunya saat berkata Chanyeol cinta mati padanya. Mungkin memang sudah nasibnya tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu cinta sejati. "—aku sudah gila jika melakukan itu."

 _Sial!_ Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, melayang-layang mendengar gombalan Chanyeol, menunduk dalam berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya agar tidak jadi bahan ejekan lelaki itu.

"Ehem.." Baekhyun menetralkan rautnya kembali datar setelah beberapa saat. "Jika menikah denganku, aku mau kau menandatangani perjanjian hitam diatas putih."

Lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol.

"Apapun.." balasnya dengan senyum lebar yang kelewatan.

"Akan ada hukuman jika kau berani menyelingkuhiku."

"Aku bersedia, sayangku.."

Baekhyun bergidik melihat Chanyeol yang duduk semakin mendekat dan berakhir dengan merangkul pundak anak itu. "Jauh-jauh sana! Dan jangan panggil sayang, geli tahu!" _ngakunya geli padahal grogi.._

"Iya, iya, maaf." Chanyeol menjauh, cuma sedikit, karena dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun, nanti tidak bisa curi-curi lihat wajah manis calon suaminya itu.

"Jadi kapan?" Chanyeol buka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun lurus menatap kedepan dimana keindahan suasana sungai han di malam hari terpampang jelas.

"Nikahnya."

"Nanti.."

"Nantinya kapan?"

"Setelah pengumuman _suneung." i_ tu sekitar seminggu lagi, bisa jadi minggu depannya lagi mereka akan menikah sungguhan, Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan itu. "Kalau aku berhasil masuk universitas ya nikahnya setelah aku jadi dokter." _oh, tidak.._ itu lama, sangat sangat lama, bisa-bisa Chanyeol jadi bujang lapuk. Syarat yang begini mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang jahat karena diam-diam dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Baekhyun gagal.

 _Semoga Tuhan mengabulkannya.._

"Kau mencintaiku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sedang bertanya serius. "Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan 'sangat'?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mungkin aku akan percaya jika kau bisa membuktikannya."

"Dengan apa?"

"Putus dengan Kris."

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kesamping ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melihat lelaki itu tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya.

 _"Yeol?"_ suara pria asing terdengar dari ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kris, kita putus.."

Kedua mata kecil Baekhyun membulat sempurna. _"Hm?"_

"..."

Kris disana terdengar menghela nafas. _"..oke._ "—dan sambungan berakhir begitu saja.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **to be continue..**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Big Thank's to:**

inchan88, Baeka, shinshiren, BubbleXia, CussonsBaekby, BaekkiPark, scorcap65, Alivia625, byunniebee, Beefvcker, Byunsilb, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Call Me Zaa, ssuhoshnet, OhSehun's Mom, Yoon745, Yana Sehun94, Aerellia, myzmsandraa99, kyukyu, yuanitadian, Riskaa, KertasBee, wandapcy614, yousee.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya bersedia." dan dengan ini mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri atau malah suami suami(?).

Setelah bertukar cincin pastur mempersilahkan kedua mempelai berciuman, para hadirin bersorak riuh. Haneul menyeka air matanya sementara Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu istrinya yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa haru, tidak menyangka keinginannya agar Baekhyun menikah setelah lulus SMA kesampaian juga.

Sooyoung dan Siwon menatap sang anak bangga, meski tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan— _ini yang mereka ketahui,_ Chanyeol pada akhirnya berhasil menaklukan Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat. Benar-benar pencapaian diluar dugaan..

Mengapa mereka bisa menikah secepat itu? Tentu saja jawabanya karena Baekhyun gagal di ujian masuk universitas yang belakangan Haneul ketahui jika anak itu hanya ikut-ikutan Kai yang berada di fakultas kedokteran.

Para orang tua tampak sibuk sekali sebelum hari pernikahan yang mana itu hanya berjarak dua minggu dari pengumuman hasil _suneung,_ Sooyoung dengan ide gilanya memberi saran agar Baekhyun memakai gaun saja saat pemberkatan dan pesta resepsi yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya tapi dia kalah suara karena Chanyeol malah ikut-ikutan mendukung ide sang ibu, lima suara lawan satu, Baekhyun kalah telak.

Baekhyun stres, tekanan sebelum menikah tidak main-main rupanya dan itu berujung pada Chanyeol yang akan kena semprot saat _mood-_ nya sedang buruk, tidak jarang Chanyeol akan ngambek dan sekedar informasi wajah _badmood_ Chanyeol adalah favorit Baekhyun, ia pikir Chanyeol yang merengut tampak berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. _Jadi makin cinta.._

Karena stress nafsu makan Baekhyun menjadi tak terkendali, antara lapar dan doyan, Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakannya. Dia bisa menghabiskan dua mangkuk sereal atau berlapis-lapis roti panggang saat sarapan, makan siang dengan porsi lebih banyak dari biasanya juga snack camilan yang wajib Chanyeol berikan setiap harinya sebagai sesaji agar _mood_ anak itu tetap baik, tidak jarang Baekhyun akan menghubungi Chanyeol ditengah malam tentu saja untuk makan diluar, kebanyakan Chanyeol hanya menungguinya tanpa ikut makan karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Ketika di ingatkan tentang berat badan Baekhyun akan menjelma layaknya gadis PMS yang tidak segan-segan menyudutkan Chanyeol dengan segala tuduhan. _Pokoknya Chanyeol yang salah!_

Saat hari H tiba itu benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk ketika kancing celananya tidak muat, padahal kemarin saat fitting terakhir masih muat. Haneul terpaksa memakaikan anak itu korset dibalik tuxedo-nya—meski diawal sempat kalah suara tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak perlu menahan malu mengenakan gaun setelah mengancam akan kabur sebelum acara pemberkatan dimulai.

Acara pemberkatan berjalan lancar dan penuh khitmad tapi tidak untuk pesta resepsi pada malam harinya, Baekhyun terpaksa pulang lebih awal setelah hampir pingsan karena sesak, efek terlalu lama mengenakan korset.

"Hei, kau baik?" Chanyeol menyusul satu jam kemudian, melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan piyama warna biru motif kelinci-kelinci kecil tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya sembari berbaring diatas ranjang apartemen mewah baru mereka, hadiah dari para orang tua.

"Tentu." Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, menyodorkan ponselnya untuk Chanyeol lihat. "Aku kelihatan gendut sekali ya disini?" tanyanya setelah melihat postingan Kasper di akun instagram, itu foto mereka saat pesta resepsi tadi.

 _Ya, tentu saja gendut, dia 'kan naik lima kilo.._

"Kau manis." jawab Chanyeol tidak ingin melukai perasaan suaminya.

"Tapi aku gendut."

"Hanya sedikit lebih berisi."

"Chanyeol, kau baru saja mengatakan aku gendut."

"Tidak, sayang.."

"Jujur saja, aku juga tidak akan marah kok." sela yang lebih muda.

"Iya, kau gendut."

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya. "Kau melukai perasaanku, Chanyeol." sungutnya, bertingkah berlebihan dengan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat ucapan lelaki itu. "Suami macam apa kau ini tega melukai perasaan suamimu bahkan sebelum dua puluh empat jam kita resmi menikah."

 _Astaga, maunya apa sih?_

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" Baekhyun bersendakap, buang muka. _Luar biasa.._ seharusnya 'kan Chanyeol yang ngambek disini. "Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita olahraga bersama sekalian melihat-lihat fasilitas apartemen ini?" bujuknya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu memiliki suami gendut makanya mengajakku pergi nge-gym?" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat-erat, migrain-nya mendadak kambuh.

"Terserahlah.." balasnya lelah, membelakangi Baekhyun dan mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya, ia berbalik setelah mengenakan bathrobe.

Wajah merengut Chanyeol tampak lagi, Baekhyun memekik dalam hati betapa tampan suaminya dengan rambut baru warna purple-nya itu, diam-diam tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian saat Chanyeol baru keluar Baekhyun mulai mengoceh lagi. "Kau berani mengacuhkanku sekarang. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Sebelum menikah kau berjanji padaku akan selalu mengalah dan tidak akan membuatku kesal tapi mengapa kau—" Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun terdiam, terbius akan tubuh toples bagian atas suaminya yang sudah mengenakan celana tidur dan membuang bathrobe-nya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membuat itu?" ia menunjuk abs Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol bangga dengan binar kagum yang berusaha Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Olahraga." jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Kenapa? Ingin punya?"

Baekhyun mencibir seperti bergumam _'dasar sombong'_ kemudian menarik selimut di bawah kakinya. "Jangan memulai esok hari tanpa aku." pesannya sebelum menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol terbahak. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun selucu ini? Jika menginginkan atau meminta sesuatu anak itu jarang sekali mengatakan tolong, sebaliknya ia akan menunjukan maksudnya dengan gaya angkuh khas seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Eum.. Chanyeol, kita tidak seharusnya begini 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun dibalik selimutnya, gugup setengah mati karena Chanyeol tau-tau sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita 'kan sudah menikah. Sudah sah.." bisik Chanyeol menggoda, Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau mau mengelabuhiku dengan mengagahiku diam-diam saat aku tertidur?" tuduhnya tanpa alasan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap Baekhyun yang memunggunginya dan anak itu balas menoleh membuat wajah mereka menjadi dekat. "Kau baru saja memberiku ide." ia kembali membanting kepalanya diatas bantal, mengusap-usap rambut anak itu. "Sekarang tidurlah agar aku bisa segera menerkammu."

 _"YA!"_ Baekhyun segera bangkit, menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih berbaring lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya. "Dasar licik!" hardiknya bergidik. "Aku akan tidur dikamar lain."

"Ck, aku hanya becanda." Chanyeol mengaku sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi. "Kenapa kau takut sekali sih? Kau 'kan lebih _'berpengalaman'."_ ia menekankan kata berpengalaman.

"I-iya, tentu saja. Aku yang akan mengagahimu terlebih dahulu. Kau lihat saja nanti."

"Kenapa nanti?" Chanyeol membuka tangan dan kakinya membentuk seperti hewan bintang laut. "Lakukan saja sekarang."

"Kau gila!" pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna tanpa bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Aku akan diam dan menikmatinya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata jujur. "Apa begini juga caramu merayu Kris?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya padamu."

"Tidak mungkin." anak itu tidak percaya. "Kau pasti menggoda Kris habis-habisan 'kan?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Sudah jelas terlihat!"

"Kenapa kau selalu mempercayai apa yang kau pikirkan sendiri? Kau bahkan belum mendengar faktanya dariku."

"Fakta yang mana lagi?" tanya Baekhyun tampak mengejek suaminya. "Kau jelas-jelas pernah mengatakan 'apa enaknya pacaran tanpa melakukan seks?', itu jelas sebuah pernyataan tersembunyi bukan?" ia mengungkitnya lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kau semakin memperlihatkan bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya.."

"Apanya?"

"Mempercayai apa yang ada dipikiranmu sendiri." ulang Chanyeol.

"Terus?"

"Aku dan Kris tidak pernah melakukan seks." Chanyeol mengakui.

"APA?!"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget. "Bisa tidak ngomongnya biasa saja?" ia menepuk telinganya yang berdengung, Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku hanya bertanya 'menurutmu apa enaknya pacaran tanpa melakukan seks?', bagiku enak-enak saja. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kami lakukan berdua tanpa melibatkan seks. Tidak seperti seseorang.." Chanyeol menyindir.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah linglung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'badan Kris yang lebih besar darimu'?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Oh, soal itu.. Aku hanya mengerjaimu karena kau tampak penasaran sekali."

"Itu tidak lucu, Chanyeol. Lagipula aku tidak percaya jika kau masih perjaka."

"Kenapa tidak? Kami LDR hampir selama dua tahun sebelum aku pindah ke Sydney. Setelah tinggal satu negara tetap saja jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing." jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalian punya sisa tiga tahun bersama."

"Apa yang diharapkan? Aku mencintaimu, Kris tau itu. Hubungan kami selayaknya teman akrab hanya status saja sebagai 'pacar'."

"Kau tidak mencintai Kris?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku mulai mencintainya setelah kami terbiasa bersama tapi tidak sebanyak cintaku padamu." jawab Chanyeol gombal, dan Baekhyun mulai mencibir. "Jangan terus-terusan jual mahal padaku, nanti kalau aku balik terpikat dengan Kris kau menyesal loh.."

"Kau mengancam?!"

"Aku tipe orang yang mudah dimanipulasi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. _Kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan orang seperti Chanyeol sih?_ Tentu saja karena saling cinta, Baekhyun hanya gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa kehebatan seorang Byun Baekhyun diatas ranjang? Bisa tunjukkan itu padaku, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menatapnya jahil dan dahi Baekhyun semakin mengernyit dalam. "Kenapa diam?" tanyanya dengan suara ngelantur.

"Kau mabuk atau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aku minum sedikit tadi." _pantas saja.._

"Tidur saja. Kau butuh istirahat." Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan gerakan lucu, wajahnya terlihat imut saat melakukan itu. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu kalau itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, Chanyeol tidak mabuk, seratus persen sadar.

"Si playboy Byun. Hanya begini saja kemampuanmu, hm? Benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan mulut besarmu, ya?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyerahkan diri tapi kau hmptt—" bibir tebal Chanyeol segera dibungkam dengan bibir yang lebih tipis, bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil memancing suami kecilnya yang kini berada diatasnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti permainan Baekhyun, ciuman yang cukup lama itu kemudian turun ke dagu dan terus turun hingga leher berurat Chanyeol, mengecupi serta menyesap bagian itu. Chanyeol mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan dan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir dibibirnya, ia dapat merasakan sesapan itu semakin lama semakin melemah dan tak lagi terasa setelah beberapa saat, hanya ada sensasi basah disana.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati mata Baekhyun yang sudah terpejam dengan dengkuran halus terdengar, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menyamankan posisi Baekhyun, menyingkirkan anak itu dari atas tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut dikening.

"Selamat tidur, sayang.." bisiknya, ia memejamkan mata hendak menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi namun nyatanya Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Bagaimana bisa nyenyak jika ada malaikat dalam dekapannya?

 **~oOo~**

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merana, sekarang ini hanya Kasper dan Jongdae yang bisa ia percaya dan andalkan.

"Ribut sekali.." Kasper mencibir. "Kalian 'kan sudah menikah, tentu saja hal itu wajar terjadi." tanggapnya santai padahal Baekhyun sudah bersusah payah bercerita dengan mengebu-gebu jika ia sangat terkejut menemukan kissmark dilehernya pagi ini setelah bangun tidur hendak mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, Baekhyun bahkan sempat tersedak ludahnya sendiri ditengah ceritanya dan berakhir dengan mencomot minuman Jongdae yang segera diprotes oleh si empunya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menempati posisi istri." Baekhyun hampir menangis. "Sekali saja, hanya sekali aku berhasil mengagahinya dan itu akan selesai. Chanyeol tidak sekuat yang kalian kira, percayalah padaku.." dipikir bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun itu memang seharusnya berada diposisi istri, _kenapa dia batu sekali sih?_

"Kelihatannya Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan diri baik-baik, ya?" guman Jongdae.

"Mempersiapkan apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mengagahimu tentu saja." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merinding mendengarnya, tubuhnya bergetar samar tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Dia tidak lemah, Baek. Hanya mengalah.."

"Tidak. Dia itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman diatas ranjang."

Jongdae menatapnya curiga. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya tahu saja." balasnya tak nyambung.

"Kenapa sih kau ngotot sekali ingin jadi suami Chanyeol? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tapi menurutku Chanyeol lebih pantas menempati posisi suami." _Kasper, kau melukai perasaannya.._

"Karena aku tidak mau menjalani transplantasi rahim." jelas Baekhyun hampir menjerit. Mengapa dua sahabatnya itu malah memihak Chanyeol sih?

"Dimana letak masalahnya?" _dikepalamu.._ batin Baekhyun sebal. "Itu akan dikerjakan oleh dokter profesional yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Kasper jadi ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kau pikir bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mengandung? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Kalau lucu kami akan tertawa tentu saja." sahut Jongdae garing. "Paling-paling kau akan terlihat seperti gadis tomboi yang sedang hamil."

Kesper tertawa keras sementara Jongdae menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyiram kepalanya dengan minuman dingin mereka. "Katakan sekali lagi dan anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal, Kim."

"Ampun, Baek! Aku 'kan hanya becanda agar kau tidak terlalu stres." Baekhyun diam merengut membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman.

"Ah, aku punya ide." celetuk Jongdae beberapa saat setelah ketiganya saling diam. Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa minat. "Ku jamin kau bisa menaklukan Chanyeol dengan mudah setelah ini."

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Baekhyun sebenarnya tertarik tapi dia masih kesal, jadi rautnya seperti ini, _setengah-setengah.._

"Ayo, kita pergi ke rumah Minseok."

"Kenapa jadi rumah pacarmu?" protes Kasper.

"Sudah ikut saja. Ayo!"

 **~oOo~**

"Kau mau minum apa? Biar ku buatkan." dahi Chanyeol mengernyit dalam mendengar tawaran itu lengkap dengan senyum manis sang suami.

"Tumben.."

Senyum Baekhyun seketika lenyap. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." ucapnya pura-pura marah, hendak pergi dengan berjalan selambat mungkin menjauhi counter dapur. _'ayo, Yeol, tahan aku, please.. tahan, ak—'_

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"— _yeah, akhirnya.._ Chanyeol menyusul, menggandeng tangan anak itu untuk kembali. "Aku ingin segera tertidur jadi susu hangat saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan raut merengut kesal padahal dalam hati ia tengah berselebrasi. "Pergilah kekamar lebih dulu nanti aku menyusul."

Susu hangat itu sudah berada diatas nampan siap diantar tapi sebelum itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, serbuk mencurigakan itu dituang semuanya kedalam gelas dan diaduk hingga rata.

"Ini." Baekhyun menaruh gelas susunya di atas meja nakas setelah melihat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kalau begini kapan dia minumnya? sepertinya Baekhyun harus memberi sedikit dorongan.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Chanyeol lembut, memberi usapan-usapan kecil di sana, sang suami menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut, _tidak biasanya.._ "Minum dulu nanti keburu dingin." anak itu menjauhkan laptop dipangkuan suaminya, menyimpannya sebelum menyodorkan gelas susu hangat yang segera Chanyeol terima. "Habiskan ya.." kerlingan nakal Baekhyun hadiahkan membuat Chanyeol langsung meneguk habis susunya tanpa sadar, terlalu fokus pada wajah manis sang suami.

Satu menit berlalu dan tidak ada reaksi apapun. Apa dia sudah dibohongi Minseok si penjual obat online itu? _Minseok sialan!_

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengangkat gelas kosong ditangannya. "Aku akan mengembalikan ini."

Baekhyun seharusnya sadar jika dua sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah menyumbang ide yang benar-benar cemerlang, malah itu akan menjerumuskannya kedalam masalah yang semakin rumit. Obat tidur super duper manjur bahkan untuk seekor kingkong sekalipun katanya? Chanyeol menguap saja tidak. Apa mungkin kekuatan Chanyeol lebih dari kingkong? _tidak ada yang tahu.._

Ketika Baekhyun kembali kekamar lima menit kemudian, ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan suaminya yang sudah tepar. Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil dan menaiki kasur dengan hati-hati. "Yeol.." menguncang pelan pundak suaminya.

 _Tidak bergeming.._

"Chanyeol.. _Ya!_ Park Chanyeol!" bahkan menapar keras pipi Chanyeol bolak balik tapi lelaki itu tidak juga terbangun.

"Obatnya bereaksi?" gumannya tak percaya. "Benar-benar bereaksi? _Thank you,_ Minseokie." serunya girang, menari-nari diatas kasur bahkan berniat melakukan salto sekalian tapi tidak jadi, nanti kalau dia keseleo semua rencana yang sudah susah payah disusun pasti akan gagal.

Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Chanyeol kenakan hingga habis dan abs Chanyeol segera terpampang jelas dari jarak sedekat ini, sialnya itu terlihat semakin seksi. Baekhyun menyentuh otot-otot perut suaminya, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencibir, iri akan kenyataan.

 _Kenapa dia gagal fokus terus-terusan sih?_

Ketika hendak menarik lepas celana tidur yang Chanyeol kenakan, bel pintu berbunyi, Baekhyun menjerit marah. Siapapun itu yang datang bertamu, terkutulah dia..

Setengah tidak rela Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Sooyoung disana.

"Setelah menikah kalian jadi lupa rumah ya?" oceh wanita itu setelah Baekhyun membukakan pintu. "Dimana anak nakal itu? Dia bahkan melupakan ibunya. Dasar anak durhaka!" Sooyoung berkeliling melakukan inspeksi dadakan.

"Chanyeol sudah tidur, mama Park."

"Tidur?" Sooyoung mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya. "Dia benar-benar tertidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Mama Park bisa melihatnya dikamar jika ingin." semoga jangan, karena Baekhyun belum sempat membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat dan mertuanya ini pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan jika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang toples diatas kasur.

"Tidak usah." tolaknya yang membuat Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega setengah mati. "Aku baru saja pulang dari kelas memasak yang kebetulan dekat sini jadi sekalian saja mampir. Mau buat kue bersama?" tanya Sooyoung antusias.

Binar dimata Baekhyun segera terlihat, sudah lama juga ia tidak makan kue. Lama versi Baekhyun adalah kisaran waktu satu sampai dua hari saja. "Mau, mau, mau.." jawabnya penuh semangat.

 _Chanyeol terlupakan.._

Red velvet cream cheese adalah kue yang mereka buat, satu loyang segera ludes dilahap Sooyoung dan Baekhyun. Nafsu makan mereka memang tidak pernah main-main. "Besok buat lagi ya, mama Park." pinta Baekhyun dengan perut kekenyangan.

"Tiramisu?"

"Yang banyak.."

Sooyoung tertawa. "Kau benar-benar menantu idamanku. Makanlah yang banyak dan jangan pikirkan tentang berat badan. Mau gemuk ataupun kurus kau tetap saja menawan."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan senyum malu-malunya terlihat. Tolong jangan dipuji, dia ini gampang sekali besar kepala..

Dan begitulah akhir dari rencana yang sudah Baekhyun susun dengan matang.

 _Semuanya gagal.._

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menguap berkali-kali, Baekhyun disampingnya menangis, Sooyoung dihadapan mereka menatap keduanya kesal sekaligus prihatin. Haneul, Heechul, dan Siwon menyayangkan atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Tambah kopi lagi?" tawar Sooyoung melihat mata sang anak hampir kembali terpejam.

"Tidak." balas Chanyeol masih agak teler.

"Maafkan aku.." cicit Baekhyun, hampir mewek lagi.

Tadi saat Sooyoung datang lagi dipagi hari dengan membawa kue tiramisu pesanan Baekhyun ia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali ketika Chanyeol tidak hadir di meja makan saat sarapan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi berkata jika suaminya masih tertidur, Sooyoung pikir Chanyeol hanya kelelahan namun itu menjadi janggal karena hari sudah hampir berganti siang dan Chanyeol belum bangun juga.

Sooyoung menemukan anak itu memang tertidur, ia mencoba membangunkannya namun tidak berhasil dan itu membuat Sooyoung berteriak histeris mengatakan jika Chanyeol mati. Baekhyun panik luar biasa berpikir ia sudah menjadi tersangka utama dalam pembunuhan suaminya sendiri.

Ambulance yang mereka panggil menambah kesan dramatis kejadian itu, dokter menjelaskan jika Chanyeol hanya terlelap hampir dua puluh jam karena pengaruh obat tidur dengan dosis cukup tinggi. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak membaca pesan dari Minseok tentang takaran pakainya dan dengan sok tahu menabur itu semua.

"Huhuhu~ aku benar-benar menyesal Chanyeol." tangis Baekhyun. "Maaf.."

"Peluk dulu baru ku maafkan." dan tangan Baekhyun segera melingkar erat diperut suaminya. "Cium.."

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, para orang tua sepenuhnya terabaikan, hanya menjadi penonton. "Itu namanya kecupan. Aku maunya cium, Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun menatap para orang tua yang mumpeng melihat adegan _live_ itu yang kemudian semuanya pura-pura sibuk, Siwon dan Heechul saling mengobrol, Haneul dan Sooyoung berkomentar tentang vas bunga diatas meja ruang tamu apartemen.

"Ada ayah, ibu, papa dan mama Park disini."

"Mereka tidak akan peduli."

"Tapi—"

"Ya sudah aku tidur lagi saja."

"JANGAN!" pekik Baekhyun yang segara menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menyatukan bibir masing-masing. Urat malu kedua pemuda itu mungkin sudah putus semua, para orang tua kembali fokus pada tontonannya, mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga bibir tebal Chanyeol tidak lagi bergerak. Kepala Chanyeol jatuh dibahu Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"IBUUU, DIA TIDUR LAGI!"

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **to be continue..**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Annyeong..

Kebanyakan ngira Chanyeol udah gak perjaka 'kan? Noh Ceye udah jelasin.. Yang masih bingung sama hubungan KrisYeol, mereka itu beneran pacaran bukan settingan doank.

 **~oOo~**

 **Big Thank's to:**

Beefvcker, myzmsandraa99, Alivia625, shinshiren, yuanitadian, OhSehun's Mom, baek ca, KertasBee, Call Me Zaa, inchan88, ssuhoshnet, BubbleXia, Yana Sehun94, pupibekyuni61, ernidwi, RedCherry yeoliie, oohseihan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Guest, Ceye04, shantisolekah9, Aerellia, pla, yousee, Byunniebee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan mereka memang tidak diselenggarakan diatas kapal pesiar seperti impian Chanyeol, selain karena uang yang Chanyeol kumpulkan masih kurang dari cukup—ia bersikeras membiayai pernikahannya sendiri, juga waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk menyiapkan itu semua, mereka menggantinya dengan bulan madu diatas kapal pesiar, di negara Singapura.

Chanyeol masih kesal atas kejadian kemarin dan Baekhyun bersikeras jika Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya setelah mereka berciuman. Chanyeol menyangkal dengan mengatakan dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat itu, pokoknya intinya dia masih tidak ingin memaafkan Baekhyun.

Costa Victoria, kapal pesiar bergaya italia dengan 14 dek ini menjadi pilihan mereka untuk berpelesir mengarungi lautan kawasan Asia Tenggara selama lima hari empat malam kedepan. Mereka dijemput dari bandara Changi menuju Harbourfront Centre Terminal, menjalani latihan keselamatan diri disana sebelum memasuki kapal tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam.

Ruangan kamar mereka berada di dek 10, cukup luas dengan kloset didalam juga kamar mandi marmer yang menakjubkan, dengan jacuzzi besar dan rain shower, memiliki jendela kaca setinggi ruangan kamar dan balkon pribadi luasnya kira-kira sekitar tiga meter persegi, lengkap dengan dua kursi dan satu meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Baekhyun!" bukannya membongkar koper Baekhyun justru sibuk dengan lampu tidur di atas meja nakas.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh saat aku tertidur. Kau tampak memiliki potensi besar melanggar perjanjian kita." sahut Baekhyun masih sibuk memasang kamera perekam disana.

"Konyol." ejek Chanyeol. "Satu-satunya orang yang sudah melanggar adalah kau sendiri."

Baekhyun akui itu. Dia sudah melanggar peraturan nomor tiga, hukumannya adalah menuruti apapun yang pasangan mereka minta. Baekhyun sendiri yang membuat peraturan itu tanpa campur tangan Chanyeol dan sekarang ia menyesalinya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Baekhyun bersendekap sambil mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mengakui, huh?"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Chanyeol!" si mungil bersungut-sungut memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat.

"Mana?" tangan Chanyeol terulur didepan dada.

"Apa?"

"Kertas perjanjian."

"Mau apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Baekhyun mengambil kertas yang masih licin itu—bukti jika ia menyimpannya dengan sangat baik selama ini—dari dalam tasnya dan seketika terbelalak ketika Chanyeol merobek-robeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" hardik Baekhyun, mengumpulkan kembali potongan-potongan kertas dibawah lantai menjadi satu.

"Melenyapkan perjanjian itu karena aku tidak mau menghukummu." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya nyalang. "Lakukan saja!"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, heran pada awalnya tapi berubah menjadi kesal setelahnya. "Kau marah karena aku merobek kertas sialan itu? Kau bisa membuatnya lagi dan terima hukumanmu!"

"Kau mengancamku? Kau pikir aku takut!"

Chanyeol mundur tiga langkah dengan tangan terbuka. _"Fine."_ ia berkata santai. "Lakukan saja kapanpun kau siap." tatapan penuh ejekan ia layangkan pada Baekhyun. "Lompat dari dek 15 kearah laut." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar kabin setelahnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam terpaku.

Sebelum berangkat bulan madu Haneul banyak memberi nasehat pada Baekhyun, salah satunya untuk tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan laut atau ia akan berakhir menjadi santapan lezat ikan hiu. Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya, dia 'kan inginnya mati di usia tua ditemani kehangatan keluarga, anak-anak, para menantu serta cucu-cucunya. _Bukankah itu indah?_ tapi Chanyeol merusak semua angan-angannya. Bagaimana bisa kisah hidupnya berakhir tragis dengan mati didasar laut yang berair dingin, sendiri, sepi, dan sunyi..

Baekhyun berpikir ulang. Hukuman yang Chanyeol berikan sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat juga dibandingkan ia yang harus menyerahkan keperawanannya(?) secara suka rela pada suaminya itu. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun terjun ke laut kemungkinan ada kru kapal atau penumpang lain yang melihatnya dan segera memberi pertolongan sebelum ia tenggelam kedasar. _Ya, bisa jadi seperti itu.._

Dan selamanya Baekhyun hanya anak polos atau mungkin si bodoh idiot yang tidak menyadari jika kapal pesiar ini hanya memiliki 14 dek.

 **~oOo~**

Ketika Baekhyun bangun pada pukul sepuluh pagi matahari sudah tinggi. Melihat momen sunrise dari atas kapal pesiar amat sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan dan ia merutuki hal itu.

 _ **Kau** **sudah** **bangun?** **Datang** **ke** **area** **poolside** **deck** **11,** **ayo** **berjemur** **bersama..**_

Pesan dari Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun menggerutu. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memulai hari tanpa dirinya? Baekhyun melesat menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya secepat kilat agar dapat segera menyusul sang suami.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" sambut Chanyeol yang sudah bertelanjang dada, mengenakan celana pendek lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya tidur telentang diatas ranjang berjemur.

"Aku pergi ke restoran di dek 5 untuk sarapan dulu tadi." jawab Baekhyun yang baru menyusul satu setengah jam kemudian.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu. "Tapi aku masih lapar."

 _Dasar! Kalau gendut nanti Chanyeol lagi yang disalahkan!_

Baekhyun mengambil sunblock dan mengoleskan ke tangan, kaki, dada, perut, dan punggung—dengan bantuan Chanyeol tentunya, lelaki itu hampir mimisan merasakan kulit punggung Baekhyun yang halus seputih susu, di saat seperti ini Chanyeol harus mati-matian membuang pikiran mesumnya jika tidak ingin kena damprat suami mungilnya.

Hari sudah hampir menjelang sore ketika mereka kembali ke kamar kabin untuk membersihkan diri sebelum pergi ke restoran untuk makan sore. Baekhyun mengklaim ada makan subuh, sarapan, makan jam sepuluh pagi, makan siang, makan sore, makan malam dan makan tengah malam. Dia akan makan kapanpun merasa lapar, tidak memenuhi aturan makan tiga kali sehari seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Olahan daging bakar menjadi pilihan mereka, alunan live musik menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati selain indahnya pemandangan sunset.

Pukul delapan malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali keluar kabin dengan pakaian formal untuk gala dinner bersama captain cruise, menuju restoran dan nomor meja yang sudah ditentukan. Karena mereka hanya berdua tentu saja akan ada orang asing yang mengisi bagian kosong lainnya.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun formal berwarna hitam datang dan duduk satu meja dengan mereka, Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk membalas pesan dari Sooyoung untuk menjaga Baekhyun baik-baik atau dia akan dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh para orang tua jika Baekhyun sampai lecet ketika pulang ke Korea nanti.

"Selamat malam.." sapa gadis itu, suaranya terdengar lembut sekali dan _ya.. Baekhyun tertarik._ "Kau orang Korea juga?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Neh."

"Aku kemari bersama tunanganku, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa, sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati fakta gadis itu sudah memiliki tunangan. Dia cantik. Orang cantik kebanyakan cepat laku, Baekhyun tidak tau ia mendapat teori itu darimana. _Tolong abaikan dia.._

"Aku Jessica Jung. Lalu kau?"

Chanyeol mendengar obrolan mereka meski sibuk meladeni Sooyoung, tidak ada yang mencurigakan meski ia tau Baekhyun sempat tertarik pada gadis itu, jika salah satu dari mereka berulah Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan untuk tukar tempat duduk.

"Byun Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ku tebak kau datang kemari untuk liburan sekolah ya?"

Chanyeol menahan tawa namun gagal, dua detik kemudian ringisan sakit keluar dari bibir tebalnya setelah Baekhyun dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya dibawah meja. "Aku sudah lulus sekolah tahun ini. Dan kami datang kemari untuk _honeymoon."_ ia menunjuk Chanyeol disebelahnya. "Dia suamiku, Park Chanyeol."

Jessica menyalami lelaki itu sembari menyebutkan namanya. "Ah, Baekhyun _-ssi_ , kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau tampak awet muda, itu sebabnya aku pikir kau masih sekolah, tidak kusangka kau sudah menikah." Jessica menertawai kekeliruannya, agak merasa malu juga melihat raut Baekhyun yang berubah kesal.

"Tunanganmu belum tiba? Acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai." tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil membungkam Sooyoung disana hingga tidak lagi mengganggunya.

Jessica tampak celingak celinguk diantara banyaknya orang yang hadir. "Ah, itu dia.." gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada sang tunangan, tampak tidak begitu kesulitan menemukan lelaki berbadan tinggi itu diantara banyaknya orang, setelah lelaki itu mendekat dua diantara mereka terkejut satu sama lain.

"Yeol?!"

"Kris!"

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris langsung terkagum-kagum melihat sosok tinggi itu, andai saja lelaki itu— _ah, sebentar.._ haruskah Baekhyun memanggilnya paman? Karena Kris sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga tahun depan sedangkan Baekhyun masih delapan belas tahun. Perbedaan usia yang lumayan jauh..

Baekhyun segera menyadari gelagat kurang baik dari Kris, membuat rasa kagumnya pada sosok tinggi itu menghilang seketika, bagaikan setitik air diluasnya hamparan pasir gurun, menguap, hilang tidak berbekas. Mereka ada dijalur yang sama saat ini, jalur persaingan memperebutkan hati Park Chanyeol.

Paman itu tidak segan-segan memuji penampilan tampan suaminya yang kini berambut _purple,_ ia mengatakan Chanyeol tampak seperti tokoh manga yang keluar ke dunia nyata. _Sangat amat menawan.._

"Kalian benar-benar bertunangan?" tanya Chanyeol, wajah penasarannya itu sangat menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun lihat.

Jessica terbahak, sangking lebarnya ia bahkan sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, _untung saja tidak ada lalat yang masuk.._ "Kau cemburu?" goda gadis itu dan Baekhyun semakin sebal karena sepenuhnya merasa diabaikan.

Chanyeol menunduk dan menggeleng dengan senyum yang ia tahan. _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Jadi dia pacarmu yang sempat kau ceritakan itu?"

Kris mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jessica. "Sesuai ekspektasimu, bukan?"

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kabar baik ini dariku?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Kris agak sebal. Dia sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana bisa Kris berakhir dengan Jessica yang jelas-jelas seorang wanita, karena yang Chanyeol tahu pasti Kris adalah seorang gay.

"Ini sekedar bisnis." sahut Kris. "Aku seorang gay dan dia seorang lesbi. Kami menikah untuk harta."

 _Astaga, orang-orang mengerikan seperti apa mereka sebenarnya?_

"Mungkin aku bisa kembali menjadi wanita normal jika kau bersedia mengajakku berkencan, Chanyeol." goda Jessica.

"Aku lebih tampan darinya, Jess. Jangan goda pacarku, oke?"

"Pacar apanya?! Dia itu suamiku! Lagipula kalian sudah putus!" protes Baekhyun menyela.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disana tapi dia baru memperhatikan lamat-lamat penampilan pemuda mungil itu. "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Neh?"

"Tolong amankan keponakanmu." ucap Kris dengan wajah datar yang disambut tawa geli Jessica. "Berapa usianya? Dia bahkan sudah berani minum wine?"

Chanyeol tersentak, segera melihat kearah Baekhyun yang memang benar tengah meminum cairan ungu pekat itu dalam sekali teguk. "Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh minum wine!" Chanyeol merebut gelasnya tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat menjauhkannya.

"Apa urusanmu?! Dasar laki-laki bajingan!" hardiknya.

"Ya, Tuhan.. anak jaman sekarang kenapa bicaranya kasar sekali? Dia sudah berani mengumpat pada pamannya." Kris menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Kau tuli ya? Tidak dengar aku berkata jika Chanyeol suamiku?!" Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam dan Kris membalas dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Isi gelasku lagi!" pintanya pada seorang waiter yang memang disediakan khusus untuk melayani meja mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

"Jangan membentakku, Chanyeol sialan!"

Baekhyun meneguknya lagi.

"Lihat.." Kris menatap anak itu dengan senyum remeh. "Dia minum dengan cara yang salah. Baru pertama ya? Pantas saja.." ejeknya.

"Kris, cukup!" Chanyeol berkata tegas. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menampar tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menggandengnya. "Kau harus lebih dulu berjanji untuk tidak menemuinya lagi."

"Iya. Ayo, kita kembali.."

"Dia sudah mabuk ya?" tanya Kris sarat akan ejekan. "Padahal baru dua tegukan."

Harga diri tinggi Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima ejekan itu, ia merebut botol wine dari tangan waiter dan menengak isinya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak. Chanyeol merebutnya dan berakhir dengan tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh menimpah meja. Chanyeol menaruh botol wine diatas meja kaca dengan sedikit bantingan yang sukses mengejutkan Kris dan Jessica.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, beralih memapah tubuh mungil suaminya. "Aku hanya sedikit mengerjainya. Dia saja yang menanggapi terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku duluan." ucap Chanyeol, tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Kris.

Tiga langkah menjauh dan Kris berhasil menahan mereka. "Aku tahu kau hanya sedang kebingungan, Chanyeol. Kapanpun itu jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa kembali padaku."

 _Baekhyun mendengar itu.._

 **~oOo~**

"Jadi itu tujuanmu merobek surat perjanjiannya? Agar kau terbebas dari hukuman bertemu dengan pacar brengsekmu disini? Kalian pasti sudah janjian 'kan?!" tuduh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu Kris juga berada disini." Chanyeol menyangkal.

"Mana mungkin!" sentak Baekhyun dan kembali menangis. "Aku akan melakukan hukumanku sekarang dengan begitu aku bisa membuat suratnya lagi bukan?" Baekhyun membuka jendela kaca seukuran kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon sebelum ia mencapai pagar pembatas Chanyeol buru-buru menariknya masuk, membanting telentang anak itu diatas kasur dan mengunci tubuhnya. "Bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau mencegahku? Jika aku mati kau bisa bahagia dengan paman itu, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sehancur ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. "Beri aku alasan.."

Baekhyun terdiam, mata sayunya berkedip, anak itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum berbicara. Pacar wanita membuat Baekhyun tertarik dan pacar pria membuatnya merasa nyaman, dengan Chanyeol ia merasakan keduanya. _Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan?_ "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berkata lancar seperti semua bebannya serasa terangkat dan kekhawatirannya langsung pergi menjauh, efek mabuk yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Karena itu rahasia."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aneh karena kita baru sebentar bertemu. Aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku." raut Baekhyun kembali sedih. "Dia masih menginginkanmu. Aku bisa apa?"

Karena sikapnya yang mudah dimanipulasi, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada saat dimana Chanyeol akan merasa bosan pada Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan kembali kepelukan Kris yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi kenyamanan hubungan yang lelaki itu tawarkan.

"Ikat aku Baekhyun." pinta Chanyeol serius, memperhatikan raut penuh tanya diwajah Baekhyun. "Buat aku tergila-gila padamu sampai aku tidak ingin melihat Kris lagi."

Mereka saling menatap dalam untuk beberapa saat sebelum tangan Baekhyun terangkat menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, betapa tampannya suaminya itu, mungkin setelah ini akan ada 'Kris-Kris' lain yang bermunculan. _Siapkah Baekhyun menghadapi mereka semua?_ Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"Gagahi aku, Chanyeol.."

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar, memang benar ia sudah menanti saat-saat ini, tapi tidak secepat ini juga, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat. "Aku tahu Kris jauh lebih menarik dariku tapi diammu ini melukai perasaanku." anak itu mulai menangis lagi dan jemari Chanyeol segera terulur menghapus air matanya.

"Kau yang minta, Baekhyun.."

 **~oOo~**

Esok harinya Baekhyun sedikit demam, anak itu shock mendapati tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat ketika bangun tidur, ia menangis hampir tiga jam selain karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa perih juga karena harga dirinya yang terinjak habis.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Chanyeol."

"Iya. Aku 'kan sudah jadi suamimu." Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun setelah anak itu tenang setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka duduk bersandar diatas kasur menunggu makanan yang dipesan datang. "Jangan marah lagi, Baekhyunnie. Kita 'kan melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak sadar saat itu."

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut tidak sadar? Kau tidak pingsan, koma, bahkan mati.." Chanyeol mendapat cubitan keras diperutnya setelah itu. "Kau mendesah-desah keenakan dan meminta lebih."

"Bisa diam tidak?!" wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Pokoknya jangan bilang ayah, ibu, papa dan mama Park. Kau sudah janji padaku.."

"Iya." balas Chanyeol kalem masih sibuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun sementara anak itu tampak menikmatinya.

"Lapar, Yeol.."

"Sabar."

"Dari tadi Kris menghubungimu ya?" Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel Chanyeol yang sebentar-sebentar berkedip menyala.

"Tidak ku jawab kok." jawab Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

Lima menit kemudian pintu kamar diketuk, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Ada lima jenis makanan yang Chanyeol pesan dan Baekhyun hanya menarik mangkuk berisi salad buah yoghurt tanpa menyentuh yang lain.

"Nasi goreng seafoodnya tidak dimakan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Krim sup? Pasta?"

Lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Cheese cake?"

"Tidak mau."

Chanyeol jadi heran sendiri, padahal tadi Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mengeluh kelaparan. _Ada apa sih dengan suaminya?_

"Yakin tidak mau? Aku habiskan sendiri ya?" pancing Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menyendokkan nasi goreng seafood kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah pelan-pelan dengan wajah menikmati yang agak berlebihan.

"Kau tidak sedang syuting iklan makanan, Chanyeol. Bisa tidak wajahmu itu biasa-biasa saja?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Habisnya kau aneh."

"Kau yang aneh?"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Kenapa kau memesan makanan banyak sekali? Kita cuma berdua tapi kau memesan lima porsi. Kau pikir kau sedang memberi makan seekor babi?!"

 _Kenapa jadi begini?_

Chanyeol mendekat, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kelihatan sedang sedih. "Ada yang mengejekmu gendut ya?" tebaknya.

"Tidak."

"Siapa orangnya? Katakan padaku dan aku akan melemparnya ke tengah laut."

"Tidak ada, idiot!" Baekhyun memakan saladnya banyak-banyak agar punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol lagi dan benar.. Chanyeol diam, kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

Lapar.. Baekhyun benar-benar kelaparan tapi mulai hari ini dia tidak boleh makan dengan kalap layaknya seekor babi. Saingannya adalah Kris, paman dengan sejuta pesona itu sementara dirinya hanya seonggok bungkusan lemak yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, Baekhyun jadi minder sendiri. Mulai hari ini Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk berdiet dan menjadi seksi agar mereka menjadi pasangan sepadan, _sama-sama menawan.._

"Kau ada rencana keluar tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya. "Tidak ada. Aku akan menemanimu tidur saja seharian ini."

"Aku tidak mau tidur lagi." guman Baekhyun. "Ayo nge-gym. Bantu aku buat abs."

Chanyeol tersedak, Baekhyun jadi tersinggung. "Sayang, kau 'kan masih demam. Perginya besok saja bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Anak itu melompat keatas kasur dan menarik selimutnya, meninggalkan salad buah youghurt-nya yang masih banyak tersisa.

 _Chanyeol lagi-lagi salah.._

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya, seseorang bergumam seperti _'sudah turun..',_ ketika pundak Baekhyun digoncang pelan ia mulai merengek dalam tidurnya. "Baekhyun.. Ayo, bangun, kita belum makan malam." suara besar Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengarnya.

Mata anak itu sedikit terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah tampak lebih segar. "Ayo keluar cari makan." ajaknya.

Baekhyun menarik bantal lainnya, mengubur kepalanya dengan itu. "Pergi sendiri sana!" suara kesalnya terdengar teredam.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk tidur seharian, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Baekhyun namun anak itu berusaha mempertahankannya.

"Cerewet! Berisik! Pemilik suara om-om mesum! Giant idiot!" hardik Baekhyun setelah tidak berhasil mempertahankan bantalnya dan Chanyeol menggendongnya paksa memasuki kamar mandi.

"Dandan yang cantik. Kita akan pergi dinner.." Chanyeol terkekeh diluar pintu kamar mandi.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah terseok. "Lama!" komentar Chanyeol yang asik berbaring diatas ranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Pantatku masih sakit sekali, sialan!"

Chanyeol bangkit memperhatikan cara anak itu jalan yang sesekali meringis pelan. _Chanyeol jadi agak iba.._ "Apa sebaiknya kita delivery saja?" tawarnya.

"Tanggung.. Aku sudah mandi dan wangi, lagipula aku bosan berada dikamar terus."

Setengah jam kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar kabin menuju restoran _a la_ _carte_ sebelum nantinya berencana pergi ke Festival Show Theatre untuk menikmati suguhan pertunjukkan tarian Michael Jackson Show.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang duduk disebrang sembari tersenyum manis dengan tatapan romantis, anak itu membalasnya malu-malu namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika Baekhyun menemukan sosok Kris dari kejauhan yang tengah tersenyum menawan berjalan mendekati meja mereka. _Kenapa paman itu ada dimana-mana sih?_

"Akh.."

"Kau kenapa?" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah khawatir.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing.." keluh Baekhyun yang mengurut pelan pelipisnya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menebak jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ck, kau sih keras kepala. Sudah ku bilang delivery saja 'kan?"

"Iya.. ayo, kembali kekamar." Baekhyun buru-buru menarik Chanyeol berdiri. Kris sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu terjadi di meja mereka namun kembali menghampiri setelah keduanya tampak menghindar.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan Kris berdiri didepan pintu restoran tidak jauh disana, Baekhyun melihatnya, mata sipit itu terbelalak. "Ayo!" si mungil menarik paksa tangan suaminya untuk memasuki lift, pintu lift tertutup sebelum Kris berhasil mencapainya.

"Kamar kita di dek 10, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengingatkan karena anak itu tampak salah memencet tombol nomor lantai tujuannya.

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Tadi kau mengeluh pusing."

Baekhyun nyengir lebar. "Sudah tidak lagi.."

Pintu lift terbuka dan luasnya bagian muka kapal pesiar terlihat jelas didepan mata. Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin menyipit tertiup kencangnya angin laut dari atas sini, rambutnya hitamnya menjadi sedikit berantakan namun tidak mengurangi senyum lebarnya.

"Yeol, ayo kesana!" anak itu dengan antusias menarik-narik tangan suaminya menuju pagar pembatas. "Apa kita sudah persis seperti pasangan romantis Jack dan Rose?— _I'm_ _flying,_ Yeol!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya kesamping menirukan adegan ikonik dari film titanic tersebut sementara Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang anak itu, _takutnya jatuh.._

"Jangan banyak tingkah, nanti kau jatuh.." peringat yang lebih tua. Chanyeol masih ingin selamat sampai ke Korea nanti, kalau Baekhyun kenapa-napa, Chanyeol juga yang kena..

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya menyatukan dengan milik Chanyeol. "Apa kau akan terjun kebawah untuk menolongku jika itu terjadi?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ugh, tidak—aku sedikit ngeri dengan ketinggian."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Dasar tidak romantis! Bahkan saat bercinta pun kau tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, terus saja mengeluh kegelian tanpa pedulikan aku yang meringis kesakitan."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan suami kecilnya, menumpukan dagunya dibahu anak itu, menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun demi menghirup dan meresapi aroma menenangkan dari tubuh suaminya. _Dia wangi.._ "Aku akan berusaha lebih romantis lagi dikesempatan kedua dan seterusnya." bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik, melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher Chanyeol. "Kau pikir kapan itu akan terjadi lagi?" tanyanya, menyembunyikan rasa malu mengingat betapa binalnya ia di malam pertama mereka kemarin, semua itu gara-gara wine. Canggung tapi menyenangkan, Baekhyun jadi berdebar-debar..

"Kapanpun kau mau. Aku siap setiap saat." Chanyeol memberi kode.

"Ayo, kita coba lagi.." bisik Baekhyun genit. _Dan kembali kekamar kabin menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya.._

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

Malam pertama ChanBaek silahkan berimajinasi sendiri.. #buruburukabur

 **Big Thank's to:**

shinshiren, Adik Iparnya Park Yoora, ssuhoshnet, yanitadian, mymzsandraa99, pupibekyuni61, OhSehun's Mom, Yoon745, BAEKBAEK04, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Beefvcker, kim jin 9047, byunniebee, luvyrhea, ByunMafia, ctbisreal, Call Me Zaa, Riskaa, BubbleXia, Aisyah304, SekaradaChanyeolada, Sitachaan, BaekHill, Yana Sehun94, Aerellia, pla, yousee, oohseihan.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bandar Udara Internasional Incheon, 8:35..._**

"Ibu.." Baekhyun memeluk Haneul erat, disusul Heechul dan Sooyoung. Siwon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyambut Chanyeol agar anaknya itu tidak merasa terabaikan.

"Liburan kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Heechul setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sangat, yah."

"Kau agak kurusan, sayang?" Haneul memperhatikan penampilan anaknya, sementara Heechul mengangguk setuju.

Sooyoung menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga, seolah siap menerkam pemuda itu kapan saja, Chanyeol segera menyadarinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _eomma._ Nafsu makannya menurun karena dia sempat sakit." Chanyeol buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sadar jika dia sudah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Sakit?!" pekik Haneul, memperhatikan anaknya dengan raut khawatir. "Apa kita perlu pergi kerumah sakit, sayang?"

"Aku baik, bu. Tolong jangan berlebihan." pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun sempat sakit? Kau memang tidak pernah becus, Chanyeol! Sini!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan ketika Sooyong menjewer telinga caplangnya.

"Sakit, _eomma!"_ Chanyeol mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Baekhyun tidak melakukan pembelaan apapun, dia masih kesal lantaran sebelum keluar dari kapal Chanyeol sempat mengobrol dengan Kris dan mereka pakai senyum-senyum segala. Setidaknya rasa kesalnya sedikit tertebus, _Baekhyun akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sooyoung nanti._

"Lebih sakit mana hati seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya menderita seperti itu?" sungut Sooyoung.

"Aku juga menderita gara-gara, _eomma."_ sahut Chanyeol lirih.

"Masih berani menjawab!" sekali lagi telinga Chanyeol jadi sasaran, terus di jewer sampai memasuki mobil, wajah Chanyeol memerah malu karena jadi tontonan beberapa orang disana, dan ada seorang anak kecil yang menertawakannya dengan keras.

Baekhyun sudah lelah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja tapi para orang tua terus mendesaknya untuk mampir kerumah sakit sebelum kembali ke apartemen, ngambek Baekhyun memang yang paling mujarab, para orang tua seketika bungkam setelah melihat anak itu diam merengut.

"Ibu menginap ya?"

"Ibu—"

 _"Eomma_ juga ya, sayang?" sela Sooyoung ikut-ikutan setelah mereka sampai di apartemen.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menginap." Chanyeol berkata tegas.

Sooyoung memberi tatapan garang membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. _"Eo-eomma,_ maksudku—"

"Kau memang anak durhaka, Chanyeol!" sembur Sooyoung. _Kenapa jadi Chanyeol terus sih yang disalahkan?_

"Biasanya jika Baekhyun sakit ibu akan memeluk dia sampai tertidur." jelas Haneul hampir-hampir menangis namun Heechul dengan sigap menenangkan istrinya.

"Tenang saja, mama Byun. Aku selalu memeluknya setiap malam kok. Iya 'kan, sayang?" Baekhyun berpaling dengan wajah memerah malu sementara Haneul dibuat takjub oleh pengakuan menantunya itu.

"Auw.. Romantis sekali." goda Haneul secara ajaib lupa akan tangisnya. "Apa itu tandanya kita akan segera mendapatkan seorang cucu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, menatap Chanyeol was-was, suaminya itu tengah tersenyum cerah menanggapi pertanyaan Haneul. "Kita hanya bersenang-senang selama di kapal, mama Byun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi hanya bersenang-senang?" goda Haneul melakukan gestur _'tanda kutip'_ dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata Chanyeol berkedip, mengirim kode pada ibu mertuanya tapi di mata Baekhyun dia tampak seperti orang yang kelilipan. "Hanya bersenang-senang yang sebenarnya. Makan, berjemur, melihat _sunrise_ dan _sunset,_ dan masih banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, _si tinggi itu tepat janji juga rupanya.._

"Ah, padahal kami ingin segera menimang cucu." celetuk Heechul.

"Sabar kali, yah.." gerutu Baekhyun. "Kami juga baru menikah seminggu."

Heechul tertawa melihat raut kesal anaknya. "Chanyeol- _ah,_ lain kali gunakan obat tidur saja untuk menaklukkan anak ini."

Baekhyun mendelik. _Heechul benar-benar ayahnya atau bukan sih? Kenapa perkataannya malah menjerumuskan?_

"Aku diberi izin?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Heechul dan lainnya kembali tertawa. "Tapi baca dengan benar aturan pakainya ya.."

 _Baekhyun merasa tersindir.._

"Pulang sana semuanya!" usir si mungil. Untung Baekhyun, coba Chanyeol yang melakukan itu, sudah pasti dia habis digebuki Sooyoung ditempat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Ayo semuanya!" ajak Siwon, menuruti permintaan sang menantu kesayangan.

Setelah para orang tua pergi Chanyeol mendapat tugas membeli kue pesanan Baekhyun, harus dari toko _La Bonne tarte_ yang katanya terbuat dari bahan-bahan organic dan bebas translemak, itu lumayan jauh dari kediaman mereka tapi dasarnya sudah cinta Chanyeol nurut-nurut saja, _pergi ke bulan sekalipun.._

Ketika Chanyeol kembali apartemen tampak sunyi sekali, Baekhyun sudah pasti ada didalam kamar, anak itu sempat mengatakan akan tidur selama Chanyeol pergi. Pintu kamar dibuka, Baekhyun yang duduk diatas kasur terkejut setengah mati hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang. "Ke-kenapa kau su-sudah kembali?" gagapnya mencurigakan.

"Dompetku—"

 _Aahh~ more~_

 _Sempithh.. Baekhh~_

 _Lebiihhh~ Channhh~_

 _Aahh~ aaahh~_

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan kedua mata terbelalak maksimal dan wajah memerah sempurna sampai ketelinga. "Kau dapat itu darimana?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati setelah Baekhyun mem- _pause_ videonya

"Ingat kamera yang kupasang di lampu tidur?"

"Ah.." guman Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya 'kan?" tanyanya karena beberapa hari terakhir ini Baekhyun terus saja menuduh Chanyeol sudah memperkosanya di malam pertama mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru nonton sebagian."

Chanyeol berkedip cepat, tampak benar-benar terkejut mengetahui fakta Baekhyun berniat nonton dari awal hingga akhir. "Itu ada di awal, Baekhyun."

"Aku tau tapi aku ingin lihat semua." ucapnya tidak tau malu.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda melihat wajah memerah Chanyeol perlahan memudar berganti dengan seringai dibibir seksinya. "Mulai nakal, eum?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menyingkirkan laptopnya tau Chanyeol akan segera datang, anak itu sedikit menjerit ketika Chanyeol melompat menimpah tubuhnya diatas empuknya kasur.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun setelah mendapat kecupan ringan dan sering sebagai pembukaan.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin lagi.." pintanya dengan suara manja. _Ketagihan rupanya.._

 _Yeah, kau yang minta lagi sayangku.._

 **~oOo~**

Hubungan mereka berdua beraura pink manis setelah melakukan seks di siang bolong tapi itu segera berubah satu minggu setelahnya. "Aku tidak mau sarapan roti gandum dan selai kacang lagi. Aku mau nasi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sedikit merengek dan Baekhyun sangat kesal mendengarnya. "Kau tidak sedang berdiet 'kan? Kenapa menu makanan kita akhir-akhir ini aneh-aneh? Baekhyun, jawab aku!"

"Berisik!" sentak Baekhyun. "Tinggal makan saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Aku bosan.." _wajar,_ sudah seminggu ini menu mereka kebanyakan roti, sayur dan buah tanpa nasi. _Catat! Tanpa nasi.._ awalnya Chanyeol tidak masalah tapi lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan nasi, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang sedang kelaparan kadar sensitifnya melebihi seorang gadis yang tengah PMS, jika sudah seperti itu Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mundur secara teratur. Takut kena amukan maha dahsyat dari sang mulia Byun yang sekarang suka main jambak rambut saat marah.. kalau kepalanya botak nanti kadar ketampanannya pasti akan berkurang beberapa persen.

"Saat makan siang nanti mau ku traktir pergi ke restoran _tteokbokki,_ tidak?" Chanyeol menawari karena dulu sebelum menikah Baekhyun gemar sekali mengajak Chanyeol mampir kesana.

"Kau pikir aku miskin?! Aku bisa beli sendiri jika ingin.." _kenapa sih ngomongnya mesti pakai otot?_

"Tidak." lirih Chanyeol takut-takut. "Setelah pulang dari bulan madu kuperhatikan kau lebih jarang makan sampai-sampai badanmu kurus begitu? Mana _puppy_ gendutku yang dulu?"

"Aku kurus?!" wajah garangnya menghilang, berganti dengan binar bahagia bercampur bangga ketika Baekhyun bertanya. "Padahal belum genap sebulan.." gumamnya. "Apa sudah kelihatan hasilnya? Bagian mana?"

 _Tuh 'kan, dia benar-benar sedang diet, begitu saja tidak ngaku.._ "Wajahmu jadi sedikit lebih tirus." jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Benarkah?" senyum cantik Baekhyun mengembang.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, ikut tersenyum. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang agak berisi."

Senyuman Baekhyun segera luntur. "Aku gendut kau mengeluh. Giliran aku kurus kau berkata suka yang agak berisi. Maumu apa sih, Yeol?!"

Baekhyun salah paham, Chanyeol mengeluh bukan karena Baekhyun yang gendutan tapi karena pertanyaan andalan yang diajukan anak itu, _'apa aku gendut?'_ kalau Chanyeol jawab _'tidak'_ Baekhyun bilang dia bohong, kalau Chanyeol jawab _'iya'_ Baekhyun marah-marah. _Maunya apa? Chanyeol jadi serba salah.._

"Sayang.." Chanyeol berdiri, memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dengan wajah cemberut, hingga wajah anak itu menempel sempurna diperutnya. "Bagiku, mau kau kurus atau gendut tidak jadi masalah, yang penting kau sehat."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata bulat suaminya penuh haru tapi dengan cepat rautnya berubah mengernyit, mendorong perut Chanyeol menjauh. "Ugh, aku mual.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sebelum berlari.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombalimu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol jadi agak tersinggung. "Kenapa reaksinya begitu? Pakai acara pergi segala.." ia akan duduk kembali dikursinya sebelum mendengar suara muntahan Baekhyun dari arah kekamar mandi, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. "Aduh, kau kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengurut-urut tengkuk Baekhyun dengan khawatir setelah berhasil menyusul kedalam. "Sudah ku bilang tidak usah diet segala 'kan."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah pucat dan ia sedikit menangis tapi berkata baik-baik saja. "Aku akan menelfon dokter keluargamu." ucap Chanyeol setelah membantu Baekhyun istirahat dikamar mereka.

"Jangan, Yeol!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ayah dan ibu tau."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi kerumah sakit saja. Ayo!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku lemas, istirahat saja cukup. Aku akan kembali sehat setelah bangun tidur nanti." dan lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun kembali muntah-muntah hingga Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain menghubungi dokter keluarga Byun. Lagipula mau Chanyeol benar atau Baekhyun yang salah tetap saja Chanyeol yang akan disalahkan para orang tua. _Ya, terkadang hidup memang tidak adil.._

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhmu, Baekhyun?" dokter yang Chanyeol tebak seusia Kris itu berdecak heran.

"Aku kenapa, _hyung?"_ tanya Baekhyun yang baru selesai diperiksa.

Dokter yang bernama Ryeowook itu mendelik sebal padanya. "Masih tanya kenapa?—kau satu-satunya orang yang paling tau kondisi tubuhmu sendiri." Ryeowook berbalik menatap Chanyeol, raut kesalnya dengan cepat menghilang. "Tolong mulai sekarang perhatikan pola makannya, Chanyeol- _ssi._ Lambungnya mengalami iritasi."

"Neh."

Ketika Chanyeol kembali kekamar setelah mengantar Ryeowook sampai pintu depan ia menemukan Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit dari tidurnya. "Mau kemana?" cegah Chanyeol.

"Makan. Aku lapar.."

"Kubuatkan bubur dulu."

"Roti gandum saja, Yeol."

"Tidak boleh." tolak Chanyeol. "Jangan buat kondisimu semakin parah."

Baekhyun mengangguk menurut, kembali rebahan di kasur. "Nanti kalau pusingku sudah hilang kita pergi kebawah ya?"

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Nge-gym. Buat abs."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, mengambil posisi duduk yang tepat untuk untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya apa motifmu melakukan diet segala?"

"Aku hanya merasa tubuhku terlalu berat."

"Kau tidak berat, Baekhyun."

"Aku yang merasakannya bukan kau!" aura perselisihan segera menguar diantara mereka, "Aku punya puluhan mantan yang tampan tapi kau suamiku yang paling sempurna sedangkan aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan paman Kris." karena lelah dengan tatapan intimidasi yang Chanyeol berikan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku juga.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya?"

"Kris akan tersinggung jika kau memanggilnya paman." Chanyeol malah membicarakan hal yang melenceng, dia gagal fokus.

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli!" Baekhyun meradang.

"Saat ini aku masih dipihakmu jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Kau bilang apa? Saat ini?!" Baekhyun menatap suaminya tidak percaya. "Itu artinya akan ada saat dimana kau bosan denganku dan kembali padanya? Begitu?!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Secara tidak langsung kau berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol!" sentak Baekhyun. "Minggir.." anak itu segera bangkit menuju lemari pakaian, mengeluarkan kopernya dari sana.

"Kau mau apa?" Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati.

"Pulang kerumah orang tuaku." jawabnya mulai menangis. "Aku mau cerai saja!"

"Jangan kekanakan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengambil pakaian Baekhyun dari koper, memasukkan kembali kedalam lemari dan Baekhyun mengambilnya lagi, memasukkan kedalam koper, _begitu saja seterusnya sampai besok pagi.._

"Aku memang masih anak-anak! Kau menikahiku sebelum aku genap berusia dua puluh tahun dan merusak mentalku dengan sifatmu. Kau benar-benar suami yang buruk, Chanyeol!"

Dan drama _'mengemas pakaian untuk pulang ke mansion Byun'_ itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol meraup bibir anak itu, mempermainkan bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. "Jangan pergi.." bisik Chanyeol setelah itu berakhir lima menit kemudian.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sebelum melompat tengkurap keatas kasur. "Ibuuu... Aku mau pulang.." tangisnya menggema dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **~oOo~**

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang.." sambut Kasper melihat Baekhyun memasuki pintu Caffe Bene.

"Ada apa dengan wajah cemberutmu itu?" tanya Jongdae heran setelah Baekhyun duduk bergabung. "Bagaimana? Apa bulan madu kalian menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan.." jawab Baekhyun singkat, menarik _Green Tea Ice Cream_ Kasper untuk dicicipi.

"Pesan sendiri sana!" protes Kasper menarik miliknya kembali.

"Pelit!"

"Kalau kau sudah mulai menyebalkan begini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." tebak Jongdae.

"Bawakan aku _ice cream strawberry_ terlebih dahulu baru kuceritakan pada kalian."

"Tidak mau. Siapa yang butuh.." tolak Jongdae. _Kenapa dia bisa punya sahabat aneh macam Baekhyun sih?_

"Kau 'kan yang punya masalah. Sudah baik kita berdua mau mendengar keluhanmu." protes Kasper. "Ingat! Kau bukan selebritis yang kisah hidupnya diburu oleh para wartawan." sindirnya.

"Ini tentang Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mulai bercerita setelah meresapi ucapan Kasper yang ia pikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan suamimu?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Dia selingkuh dengan mantan pacar laki-lakinya."

"Tidak mungkin." guman Kasper.

"Ini sangat meragukan.." tambah Jongdae.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku?!" sungut Baekhyun.

Kasper menatap Baekhyun serius. "Sejujurnya memang tidak." jawabnya jujur, Baekhyun jadi sakit hati. "Kau tau, ada sebab akibat, seperti halnya tidak ada asap jika tidak ada api."

"Kasper hyung benar. Kau pasti sudah melakukan hal yang tidak Chanyeol sukai." _kenapa mereka berdua malah memojokkan Baekhyun?_

"Kalau tidak tau apa-apa tidak usah bicara saja!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

"Baiklah.. anggap saja kita berdua percaya pada perkataamu tapi kalau Chanyeol benar-benar selingkuh itu juga pasti ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." ucap Kasper.

"Kenapa jadi aku terus yang salah?!"

"Mantan pacarnya tampan?" celetuk Jongdae bertanya.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis mengingat wajah rupawan Kris. "Iya sih.."

"Kalau begitu mudah.." ucap Jongdae. "Buat dirimu jadi lebih menarik darinya."

"Bicara memang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." tanggap Baekhyun. "Aku sudah diet mati-matian, berencana untuk buat abs segala agar terlihat lebih manly tapi tetap saja perbedaan kami berdua layaknya langit dan bumi."

Kasper menggeleng tidak paham. _Kenapa Baekhyun sampai melakukan itu semua?_ "Mau ku beri tau sebuah rahasia agar Chanyeol lengket terus padamu tidak?"

"Apa rahasianya?" tanya Baekhyun tampak penasaran.

"Anak." jawab Kasper.

"Anak?"

"Beri dia anak, Baekhyun." jelasnya. "Dia akan terus terikat padamu jika kalian memiliki seorang anak."

"Lagipula hamil menyenangkan.."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae yang baru saja berbicara. "Memangnya kau pernah?" tanyanya pada sifat sok tau sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memperhatikan disekitarku. _Noona_ -ku diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri oleh suaminya ketika hamil. Bibi dan pamanku tidak jadi bercerai setelah anak mereka lahir, kucing tetanggaku semakin cantik menawan setiap harinya hingga banyak para pejantan yang mengejarnya setelah berbadan dua." yang terakhir membuat Baekhyun dan Kasper menatap Jongdae aneh. "Intinya cepat lakukan transplantasi rahim itu agar kalian segera memiliki keturunan."

"A-aku tidak mau. Aku akan bicara dengan Chanyeol untuk mengadopsi anak saja dipanti asuhan."

"Itu lain lagi ceritanya.." ucap Kasper. "Kalau kau hamil seluruh perhatian Chanyeol akan teralih padamu sepenuhnya, dia akan melihat bagaimana perjuanganmu menjaga anak kalian kelak dan kujamin Chanyeol tidak akan ingat mantannya lagi."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang benar-benar bagus." tanggap Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja itu yang paling bagus dan masuk akal.." balas Jongdae.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba sakit kepala memikirkan nasib masa depannya, dia memang pihak yang harus melakukan transplantasi rahim tapi belum benar-benar siap untuk itu, mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Seharusnya kemarin pertahanannya tidak boleh runtuh semudah itu, Baekhyun memang bodoh karena selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah berhasil mengagahi Chanyeol?" tanya Kasper.

Baekhyun menggeleng lesu dan entah kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu malah menghela nafas lega. "Pasrah saja sudah!"

Tatapan penuh tanya Baekhyun layangkan pada Kasper. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung?"_

"Biarkan Chanyeol yang menjadi kepala rumah tangga." jawab Kasper. "Lalu kau ibu rumah tangganya."

"Enak saja." Baekhyun menyangkalnya, tidak ingin mengaku jika Chanyeol sudah mengagahinya yang mana jika Kasper dan Jongdae tau keduanya pasti akan melakukan introgasi habis-habisan.

"Mau sampai kapan begini terus?" Jongdae mulai lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Baekhyun. "Sampai pernikahan kalian hancur karena orang ketiga?" _amit-amit.._ batin Baekhyun. _Dasar Kim Jongdae si mulut boros.._

"Pokoknya itu salahmu jika sampai kejadian." Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima mendengar tuduhan Kasper.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Chanyeol apa dia ingin segera punya anak atau tidak? Kau iya sebaiknya kau tidak menolak lagi. Jadilah istri yang baik maka surga yang akan kau dapatkan kelak.." _dia sedang berkotbah atau apa?_ Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan bibir mendengar ocehan Jongdae.

Dan ketika Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen mereka dia menemukan Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di ruang tengah. "Yeol?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, senyum kelewat lebar segera ia hadiahkan pada suami mungilnya. "Sudah mau bicara denganku lagi rupanya.."

 _Astaga.._ kenapa Baekhyun bisa lupa kalau dia masih marah dan mogok bicara dengan Chanyeol? "Lupakan.. kita bukan lagi anak kecil yang mesti marahan lebih dari tiga hari 'kan?"

"Suami manisku dewasa sekali, jadi makin sayang.." puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk didekat Chanyeol yang secara otomatis tangan yang lebih tinggi melingkar dipundak si mungil. "Apa kau ingin kita segera punya anak?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol balik tanya.

"Ingin tau saja."

"Sebenarnya iya karena mama Byun dan _eomma_ sudah tanya terus-terusan.." _kenapa Baekhyun tidak tau?_ "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau memang kau belum siap. Punya anak setelah tiga tahun usia pernikahan juga tidak masalah kok, setidaknya sampai kau berusia dua puluh tahun." _suaminya pengertian sekali.._

"Sampai sebesar ini aku belum pernah berada dirumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama jadi aku agak khawatir memikirkan tentang transplantasi rahim itu."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun singkat sementara anak itu semakin masuk kedalam pelukan suaminya. "Aku akan terus menemanimu jadi jangan terlalu khawatir.."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun. Pandangan anak itu turun kebawah, tepat terarah pada sesuatu yang terapit di antara dua kaki panjang Chanyeol. "Sudah tiga hari _'itu'_ mu tidak menyapaku, tidak kangen?" goda si mungil.

"Kangen sekali.." jawab Chanyeol. "Aku harus menenangkannya sendiri tiap malam."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kasihan sekali.."

"Jadi—apa boleh?" bisik Chanyeol menggoda, menjilat daun telinga anak itu dengan lidah basahnya, bibir tebalnya turun menuju perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun, membuat kissmark disana.

"Ngghh.. setidaknya pindah kekamar dulu, Yeol.." pinta Baekhyun, tidak mau sofa favoritnya jadi kotor setelah kegiatan mereka nanti.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum mengangkat tubuh ringan suaminya, ketika mereka hampir menaiki tangga suara bel pintu depan terdengar. "Ada tamu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. _Menganggu saja.._

"I-itu.. sepertinya temanku sudah datang, masuklah dulu kekamar nanti aku menyusul." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan _bridal style-_ nya. "Aku janji tidak akan lama.." tambahnya setelah menyadari tatapan curiga yang Baekhyun layangkan. Lelaki itu mendorong pelan punggung Baekhyun agar segera menaiki tangga, setelahnya Chanyeol buru-buru menuju pintu depan.

Baekhyun yang penasaran diam-diam mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Suaminya itu tengah membuka pintu untuk seseorang yang membuat emosi Baekhyun meluap seketika. _Bagaimana bisa Kris ada disini?_ "Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri seperti orang kesetanan, melangkah dengan tegas menuju dua orang yang memiliki hubungan _'mantan'_ itu. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu disini. Kau bisa segera angkat kaki dari sini, Kris- _ssi."_

"Baekhyun, Kris hanya—"

"Diam!" sentak Baekhyun. "Ini yang kau sebut teman, hah?!"

"Baekhyun, maaf." Kris menyela. "Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari Chanyeol. Tadi aku mengalami musibah dan..."

"Oh, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu ngomong-ngomong.." potong Baekhyun.

Raut Kris berubah kesal tampak benar-benar tidak terima sudah dipermalukan. "Urus saja suamimu, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri."

"Kris, tunggu!" cegah Chanyeol melihat Kris berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan kembali marah jika kau berani menyusulnya." ancam Baekhyun. "Aku serius!"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan sebelum keluar menyusul mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kris!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

 **Big Thank's to:**

inchan88, OhSehun's Mom, evsoel17, myzmsandraa99, BaekHill, Izahina98, shinshiren, MadeDyahD, ctbisreal, barbiebaek, Baeka, PRISNA CHO, luvyrhea, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Basfxck, 270492, yuanitadian, ssuhoshnet, coraline92, BubbleXia, Sitachaan, Kim Yeoja248, Call Me Zaa, Yana Sehun94, Strawberry6104, yousee, oohseihan, Aerellia, Riskaa, Adndpwh, kukuri.

 **~oOo~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, masih berani pulang?" sindir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol baru masuk kedalam kamar saat hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Baekhyun, aku capek. Marahnya besok saja ya.." jawab Chanyeol seenak jidat.

"Pergi kekamar lain sana! Aku mana sudi tidur dengan tukang tikung."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, Baekhyun!"

"Lalu yang tadi apa? Kau lebih memilih paman itu daripada aku suamimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya menolong Kris, dia baru saja dirampok saat turun dari mobil, karena dekat sini aku memintanya mampir saja karena aku tidak mau bohong padamu untuk keluar menemuinya." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Paman itu jelas bukan orang bodoh, Chanyeol. Dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendirian tanpamu."

"Ya, itu menurutmu.. Kris memang tampak tegas dan kuat di luar tapi sebenarnya dia tipe orang yang mudah panik. Dia hanya ingin minta tolong, Baekhyun."

"Pasti dia punya maksud tersembunyi." tuduh Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin." sangkal Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja.. Kenapa kau jadi repot-repot membelanya?" sungut si mungil.

"Karena aku tau persis bagaimana Kris."

Baekhyun meradang. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengannya kalau begitu?!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Chanyeol mulai ikut kesal.

"Ceraikan saja aku dan pergilah untuk menikahinya agar kau puas!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol balas membentak membuat nyali Baekhyun seketika menciut, suaminya itu tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, bahkan Haneul saja tidak pernah membentaknya, _Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis.._ "Tidurlah.. aku anggap kita tidak pernah membicarakan ini." ucap Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar, menuruti Baekhyun agar mereka tidak tidur bersama.

Sejak malam dimana mereka bertengkar sejak saat itu pula Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol, ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu minggu, Baekhyun hanya menjawab seperlunya jika Chanyeol bertanya dan akan segera tutup telinga ketika suaminya itu meminta maaf. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa marah selama ini, biasanya itu hanya berlangsung dalam waktu tiga hari sebelum mereka akan kembali baikan secara otomatis.

Anak itu tidak lagi menjalani dietnya karena Baekhyun berpikir sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol sendiri akhir-akhir ini lebih sering berada diluar untuk mengurus surat-surat kepindahan sebelum masa cuti kuliahnya berakhir, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disini saja karena sekarang sudah memiliki Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol pulang terlalu larut biasanya Baekhyun belum tidur, anak itu menonton banyak film sambil ngemil snack dan coklat atau makan ramyum di meja dapur, pola makannya tidak sehat dan Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun kembali gendutan. Ada untungnya juga Baekhyun tidak mau bicara dengannya kalau tidak Chanyeol pasti sudah mati kutu terjebak oleh pertanyaan _'apa aku gendut?'_ yang bisa membuat migrain-nya mendadak kambuh.

 _"Eomma_ titip kue tiramisu ini untukmu." Chanyeol meletakkan kantung plastik berisi kue diatas meja dekat Baekhyun yang tengah makan beberapa potong ayam goreng cepat saji.

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Terima kasih.." jawabnya singkat.

"Baekhyun, aku..." anak itu pergi sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. _Selalu seperti itu.._

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar untuk mandi dan beristirahat karena besok pagi ia harus terbang ke Sydney mengurusi kepindahannya, ia belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kepergiannya karena anak itu selalu menghindarinya, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu frustasi menanggapi hubungan mereka yang seperti ini karena sibuk berkegiatan di luar hingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya, beda cerita kalau Chanyeol hanya diam di apartemen yang memungkinkan mereka akan beradu mulut setiap waktu, _meski yang bermulut besar tetap saja Baekhyun.._

Kedua mata Chanyeol masih sangat berat dan lengket ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang muntah-muntah, seperti alarm pagi yang memaksanya untuk segera bangun. Chanyeol menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan sabar sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya, dia tidak akan memberi pertolongan apapun pada suami mungilnya karena Chanyeol pernah melakukannya satu kali dan itu berakhir dengan dampratan yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung dan wajah tampak tersiksa, sudah biasa seperti ini, Chanyeol pikir iritasi lambungnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh karena ia malas minum obat dan mengatur pola makannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol yang sudah rapi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot melakukan itu, mau Chanyeol sudah makan atau belum itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya. Bel pintu depan berbunyi, Chanyeol berjalan kesana untuk membukanya namun ternyata Baekhyun sampai lebih dulu, ketika pintu terbuka sosok tinggi Kris dengan senyum menawan berdiri disana. Raut Baekhyun berubah kesal seketika, ia menatap Chanyeol dibelakang dan suaminya itu menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tidak tau apa-apa perihal kedatangan Kris.

"Hai, Baekhyun.." sapa Kris sok akrab.

Baekhyun buang muka. "Aku baru akan mengatakan jika dia tidak ada dirumah tapi kau sudah lebih dulu melihatnya."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. "Aku tidak tau Kris akan datang. Aku berani bersumpah, Baekhyun. " ia mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan bercerai."

"Berkhayal saja sesukamu. Sampai kapapun aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Kau dengar itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hei, hei.. kenapa jadi ribut-ribut begini? Apa kedatanganku ini mengganggu kalian?" _sudah sangat jelas.._ Kris masuk tanpa dipersilahkan, langsung duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka. "Chanyeol memang tidak mengundangku kok, aku datang sendiri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena Chanyeol sudah bersedia menolongku tempo hari sekalian ingin berkenalan dengan kalian sebagai tetangga baru. Kebetulan sekali bukan?"

"Kau memang sengaja!"

Kris tersenyum malu. "Tolong jangan buka rahasia, Baekhyun." ucapnya kelewat santai. "Aku dan Jessica memang sedang mencari hunian baru di Korea dan ternyata apartemen disini ada yang masih kosong, ya.. itu resmi jadi milik kami sekarang, tepat di samping kalian."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang sih?!"

Dahi Kris berkerut, tampak tidak suka dengan tuduhan yang Baekhyun layangkan. "Perusak rumah tangga orang kau bilang! Tidak tau ya jika kami memiliki hubungan lebih dulu? Aku mengenal Chanyeol sebagai orang yang jujur, dia pasti bercerita padamu tentang aku 'kan? Kenapa kau begitu murahan memintanya untuk memutuskanku? Lalu yang seperti kau ini pantasnya disebut apa? Perusak hubungan orang?"

"Kris, itu keterlaluan." peringat Chanyeol. "Kami berdua menikah karena saling mencintai."

"Kau memang tidak sabaran, Chanyeol." Kris berdecak. "Sudah kukatakan untuk menunggu dua tahun lagi sampai perusahaan itu jatuh ditanganku seutuhnya."

"Itu hanya masa lalu. Aku sudah punya Baekhyun sekarang. Tolong jangan ganggu kami.." Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa menang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Kris berdiri dari sofa, menepuk celana mahal yang ia kenakan seolah mengusir debu yang menempel disana. "Ya terserah saja." ucapnya, dia tampak tidak tersinggung sama sekali. "Lagipula kau sudah sering seperti ini 'kan? Aku tidak kaget, Chanyeol. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan kembali padaku lagi."

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. "Tidak."

Tawa Kris menggema. "Itu terdengar ragu." ejeknya. "Aku menawarkan kenyamanan, ketenangan, dan kebahagian untukmu. Apa kau mendapatkan itu saat bersama Baekhyun? Tidak 'kan? Dia masih sangat muda, masih suka mengeluh bahkan merengek, dia tidak—"

"Sudah cukup! Keluar dari sini!" sela Baekhyun, nafas anak itu memburu dan wajahnya memerah menahan marah. _Kenapa bicara dengan paman ini begitu menguras tenaga?_

"Baik. Aku akan keluar. Ayo, Yeol, kita berangkat bersama."

Tanda tanya besar segera muncul di kepala Baekhyun, belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud dari ajakan Kris. Baekhyun menatap penuh curiga setelah menyadari penampilan Chanyeol yang sudah rapi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Sydney.." Kris yang menjawab. "Kau belum tau ya suamimu akan pergi ke Sydney denganku? Apa dia belum bilang padamu?" tanyanya dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Apa itu benar, Chanyeol?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya—"

"Apa itu benar?!" sela Baekhyun tidak ingin basa basi lagi.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. _Mengapa Baekhyun susah sekali di ajak bicara?_ "Iya, tapi—"

"Bersama Kris?"

"Tidak!" sangkal Chanyeol cepat-cepat. "Aku baru tau Kris juga akan pergi kesana. Aku hanya perlu untuk mengurus surat kepindahan dan segera pulang setelahnya." dan selamanya Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi si keras kepala yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya.

"Pergi sana!" usirnya. "Pergi dari sini kalian berdua!"

"Baekhyun, dengar..."

"Pergi!"

"Baek—"

 _ **Plak!**_

Baekhyun meringis pelan, segera mengeluh dalam hati lantaran tangannya yang terasa kebas setelah menampar pipi Chanyeol. Kenapa wajah suaminya seperti batu? _Keras sekali.._ Baekhyun ingin mengibaskannya agar perihnya hilang tapi dia gengsi, _dia yang menampar dia juga yang kesakitan.._

Bagi Chanyeol tamparan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat emosinya naik ke level maksimal, dia marah namun juga khawatir Kris akan memanfaatkan keadaan mereka yang kurang baik karena lelaki itu sangat pandai mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Kau puas?!" geram Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya tajam tanpa ada rasa penyesalan, tidak sesuai ekspektasi Chanyeol yang mengira anak itu akan segera meminta maaf padanya. "Sangat." dagunya terangkat tinggi dan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol. "Aku tetap akan menunggu surat cerai darimu, Chanyeol!" tantangnya.

Mendengar itu emosi Chanyeol meledak, akal sehatnya tidak bisa lagi ia gunakan, hanya ada bisikan setan yang mendesaknya agar tidak lagi mengalah. "Akan segera kau terima." balas Chanyeol angkuh yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Dia hanya berniat mengertak sebenarnya, _kenapa malah jadi begini?_

"Ayo, Kris, kita berangkat." Chanyeol berbalik dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat Kris menertawainya yang hampir menangis karena terlalu panik.

"Ch-chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun lirih dengan bibir bergetar, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan ini padanya. "Cepat kembali! KU BILANG KEMBALI, PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _Chanyeol tidak peduli.._

Baekhyun hampir mengejarnya sebelum merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, ingin menangis tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar, perutnya mendadak mual dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, punggung Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan menjauh menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya berubah gelap. Bunyi _'bruk'_ yang lumayan keras itu membuat Chanyeol dan Kris reflek menoleh.

"Chanyeol, suamimu pingsan!"

 **~oOo~**

"Dimana Baekhyun?!" serbu Sooyoung begitu melihat Chanyeol yang duduk lesu didepan ruang UGD, wanita itu baru datang sepuluh menit setelah Chanyeol menghubunginya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menunduk lagi. "Masih di dalam.." jawabnya lirih.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa pingsan? Kau tau, Haneul panik setengah mati mendengar kabar ini."

"Aku juga tidak tau, _eomma."_

Sooyoung inginnya marah tapi melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol membuat niatnya urung.

Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana paniknya mereka saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Chanyeol terus saja mendesak Kris untuk semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya setelah merasakan tubuh Baekhyun dipelukkannya berangsur mendingin seperti es, apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan tetap saja tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali terbangun, Chanyeol terus meminta maaf layaknya orang gila tapi tentunya Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar itu semua.

Ketika Heechul dan Haneul datang pintu UGD terbuka, dua orang perawat keluar sembari mendorong _bed stretcher_ berisi tubuh Baekhyun, Haneul dan Sooyoung langsung mengikuti mereka menuju kamar rawat, Heechul mengurus administrasi sementara Chanyeol pergi keruangan dokter setelah sang dokter mempersilahkan untuk mengikutinya.

"Dokter bilang apa?" Sooyoung menyambut Chanyeol yang baru masuk keruang rawat VVIP lantai 5 nomor 614.

Haneul juga ada disana, duduk tenang disamping ranjang dengan terus menggenggam tangan anak semata wayangnya yang terbebas dari jarum infus, sementara Heechul langsung kembali kekantor setelah menengok sebentar dan selesai dengan urusan administrasi.

"Banyak.." jawab Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya campur aduk antara khawatir, lega, dan juga bangga(?). "Pokoknya mulai sekarang _eomma_ tidak boleh lagi melakukan tindakan kekerasan padaku."

Sooyoung mendelik sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal kalau melihat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah tengilnya? Sooyoung hampir-hampir berteriak jika tidak ingat mereka masih berada di rumah sakit sekarang. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan jadi anak durhaka, Chanyeol!" _kalimat andalanya.. durhaka!_

"Menjewer telinga dan segala bentuk ancaman dilarang keras mulai detik ini." Sooyoung gagal paham mendengar Chanyeol berkata-kata. "Nanti kalau aku mati bayi kami tidak akan punya ayah. Memangnya _eomma_ mau tanggung jawab?" senyum jahil Chanyeol segera terbentuk melihat wajah Sooyoung dan Haneul yang semakin kebingungan.

"B-bayi?" gagap Haneul setelah beberapa saat, _baru berhasil mencerna kalimat Chanyeol ternyata.._

"Neh, mama Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. "Dokter bilang Baekhyun positif hamil dua minggu."

"Hamil?!" pekik para ibu hampir bersamaan. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini.." guman Sooyoung heboh sendiri. "Selamat, nak. Akhirnya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol tanpa bisa menahan tangis harunya.

Haneul memberi kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. "Terima kasih, sayang. Ibu bangga sekali padamu."

Para ibu sibuk memberitahu suami masing-masing perihal berita bahagia ini, Siwon yang saat ini berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis berkata akan segera pulang malam ini juga untuk menyambut kehadiran cucu pertama mereka, _padahal lahir saja belum.._ Heechul segera kembali ke rumah sakit begitu tau, ayah kandung Byun Baekhyun itu menangis terharu dipelukan istrinya, tidak percaya sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang kakek.

Baekhyun tertidur hampir seharian dan dokter mengatakan itu hal wajar karena pasien memang membutuhkan waktu istirahat cukup banyak agar segera pulih setelah mengalami anemia dan dehidrasi. Ketika para orang tua duduk berkumpul sambil berbicara khayalan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan kelak saat cucu pertama mereka lahir, Chanyeol duduk merenung disamping ranjang rawat Baekhyun, menyatukan tangan keduanya dengan cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. _Chanyeol sangat menyesal.._

Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol memang suami yang buruk. Mual yang Baekhyun alami setiap pagi bukan lagi gejala iritasi lambung melainkan _morning sickness,_ itu yang dokter katakan. Di saat seperti itu seharusnya Baekhyun mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang suami tapi Chanyeol malah mengabaikannya. Dokter juga bilang jika Baekhyun terus-terusan merasa stres itu akan berakibat fatal pada kandungannya, karena alasan itu dokter menyarankan agar Baekhyun bedrest untuk sementara waktu.

Tangan Baekhyun digenggaman Chanyeol mulai bergerak, disusul dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan terbuka. "Sayang, kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun karena tatapan anak itu tampak tidak terlalu fokus.

Baekhyun segera menyadari ada Chanyeol disana, tatapan Baekhyun lemah namun penuh kebencian. "Pergi." gumannya lirih, teringat Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya saat ia meminta suaminya itu untuk kembali.

Para orang tua yang mendengar suara Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, mereka tau Baekhyun sudah sadar tapi gumanan Baekhyun menjadi sinyal jelas bagi mereka jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan berdua hingga para orang tua memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat, memberikan kebebasan bagi keduanya untuk berbicara.

"Maaf, Baekhyun.."

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah pergi dengan paman itu?" sindir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Chanyeol!"

"Tolong jangan buat dirimu stres." pinta Chanyeol lembut.

"Apa pedulimu?! Sekarang kita bukan pasangan lagi. Kita akan segera bercerai."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan jahil dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu, di mata Baekhyun Chanyeol tampak seperti sedang mengejeknya. "Buktinya kita masih memakai cincin pernikahan yang sama."

Baekhyun segera melepas cincin di jari manisnya namun agak kesusahan karena seiring berat badan Baekhyun yang bertambah akhir-akhir ini hal itu juga berujung pada jari manisnya yang ikut menggemuk. "Hei, hei.. apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dilepas." protes Chanyeol. "Memangnya kau serius mau bercerai denganku?"

"Iya." tegas Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut menjadi janda di usia muda?" tantangnya yang mana itu malah membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak. _Janda katanya.. "_ Asal kau tau saja, di luar sana masih banyak pria tampan ataupun gadis cantik yang mau menjadi pasanganku setelah bercerai darimu." sombongnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Aku percaya kok."

Baekhyun pasang wajah galak karena Chanyeol tampak sekali meremehkannya. "Pergi jauh sana! Jangan kembali tanpa membawa surat cerai."

"Siapa bilang aku mau menceraikanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya kelewat santai.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menceraikanku! Jadi manusia jangan plin plan!" dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan urat leher yang keluar kemana-mana hingga Chanyeol harus lebih sering mengingatkan anak itu untuk tidak stres.

"Aku hanya sedang emosi saat itu. Lihat ini.." Chanyeol menepuk pipi kanannya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, itu agak memar. "Karena perbuatanmu." Baekhyun ingat itu karena tamparannya.

"Apa maksudmu memperlihatkan itu padaku? Ingin balas dendam? Lakukan saja, Chanyeol!."

"Tidak kok." balas Chanyeol. "Ayo baikan saja.."

"Tidak mau."

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Kau pergi."

"Yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

"Nanti kalau aku pergi bayi kita tidak punya ayah loh.."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menatap suaminya. "Bayi? Bayi apa?!"

"Dokter bilang kau hamil, Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol kalem.

"HAMIL?!" pekik Baekhyun tidak santai. "Apa yang sudah kalian semua lakukan pada tubuhku? Berapa lama aku pingsan di rumah sakit? Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau mungkin setahun?" tebaknya ingin sekali tau.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau baru masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi." raut Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun bersikeras tidak percaya. "Kalian pasti diam-diam sudah melakukan transplantasi rahim itu padaku, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil?!"

 _Oh.._

"Itu tidak benar, Baekhyun. Tidak ada transplantasi rahim dan kau memang benar-benar hamil."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seperti tidak yakin, agak lama sebelum tatapannya berubah kosong, ia kemudian tertawa keras layaknya seorang idiot, mengabaikan raut khawatir Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin lama semakin memucat. "Tolong jangan bercanda. Kau membuat kepalaku sakit, Chanyeol.." keluhnya lirih, setelah mengucapkan itu kepala Baekhyun jatuh kesamping dengan mata terpejam erat. _Dia pingsan lagi.._

"DOKTER! SUSTER!"

 **~oOo~**

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu seperti gadis tomboi yang sedang hamil."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae galak. "Mau ku pukul ya?" ancamnya.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu membenci Jongdae, oke? Aku tidak mau anak kita nanti wajahnya kotak seperti dia." sahut Chanyeol yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Jongdae.

"Kau masih berani bicara denganku? Keluar sana!" usir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera mendapat tawa ejekan dari Jongdae dan Kasper.

"Ingat! Jangan buat dirimu stres."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karena Chanyeol terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak stres, dia bisa melakukan itu seratus kali dalam sehari. "Melihat mukamu saja sudah membuatku stres, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tidak kaget, dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum ada Baekhyun Sooyoung sudah lebih dulu melakukan itu padanya.

"Iya. Aku akan keluar. Kau mau titip sesuatu tidak?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Bubble tea rasa coklat, Yeol!"

"Aku yang taro saja."

"Hei, Kim Jongdae, Kasper _hyung,_ aku tidak sedang menawari kalian kok." sewot Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku kira.." raut Jongdae jadi kecewa.

"Belikan aku mangga muda dan Aku mau ibuku yang mengupasnya nanti. Ingat, Chanyeol, harus ibuku." perintah Baekhyun telak.

"Sayang, jarak rumah sakit ke mansion Byun 'kan lumayan jauh. Lagipula sepertinya agak susah cari mangga karena belum musimnya."

"Ya itu bukan urusanku."

Wajah merana Chanyeol lagi-lagi jadi bahan ejekan Jongdae dan Kasper. "Sudah mulai ngidam ya?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Sepertinya.."

"Sudah, Yeol, turuti saja. Nanti anakmu ileran loh kalau tidak kesampaian." peringat Kasper.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik membayangkan iler dimana-mana. "Baik, aku akan berusaha."

"Fighting!" Jongdae menyemangati.

"Fighting!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah semangat, berjalan menuju pintu layaknya seorang prajurit perang yang siap mati.

"Ah, tunggu.." cegah Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol sampai di ambang pintu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bawakan pesanan Jongdae dan Kasper _hyung_ sekalian." mendengar itu Jongdae dan Kasper bertos ria.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa kalian pikir aku ini pesuruhmu?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ikhlas, ya?" Jongdae bertanya dengan raut yang lagi-lagi terlihat kecewa, percaya saja dia hanya pura-pura.

"Tidak usah saja, Baek. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri." tambah Kasper.

"Kalian berdua memang bermuka dua!" hardik Chanyeol.

"Kau mau bawakan bubble tea-nya atau tidak?" nada bertanya Baekhyun terdengar lembut tapi jelas penuh ancaman. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah tidak usah berkunjung ke rumah sakit lagi untuk menemaniku dan baby."

"Iya, iya, nanti ku bawakan." Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

"Ikhlas?"

"Ikhlas.."

"Ya, sudah, berangkat sana!" Chanyeol benar-benar keluar setelahnya.

"Selamat, Baekhyun-ah.. Akhirnya aku akan jadi seorang paman." ucap Kasper.

"Terima kasih, _hyung."_

"Jongdae-ya, jangan lupa untuk bayar kekalahanmu." wajah Jongdae jadi lesu seketika mendengar ucapan Kasper.

"Kekalahan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, dua sahabatnya ini tampak memulai sesuatu yang menyenangkan tanpa dirinya.

"Taruhan." jawab Kasper. "Aku memilih kau berada diposisi istri sementara Jongdae yakin kau akan menang diposisi suami."

Baekhyun meradang mendengar itu. "Kalian menjadikanku bahan taruhan?!" suaranya menggema satu ruangan.

"Hei, jangan stres." peringat Kasper.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun.

"Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sangat unik, sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan, jadi kami buat taruhan saja." jelas Jongdae.

 _Baik, mereka berdua bukan sahabatnya lagi.._

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran kapan kau melakukan transplantasi rahimnya? Tau-tau sudah hamil saja." tanya Kasper.

"Aku memang tidak melakukannya, _hyung._ Ini aneh, tapi ibu sudah menjelaskan semuanya kenapa aku bisa langsung hamil setelah Chanyeol memperkosaku saat kita _honeymoon."_

"Kau diperkosa?!" pekik Kasper, tatapannya agak kurang yakin dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Pasti kau yang menggodanya lebih dulu, Byun." tebak Jongdae.

"Tidak, Kim." sangkal Baekhyun. "Aku mabuk dan dia terus berkata hal-hal yang membuatku terpojok. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan keperjakaanku."

"Lalu bagian mana yang kau sebut 'memperkosaku'? Jelas-jelas kau yang menyerahkannya sendiri." Kasper jadi emosi, dia ini diam-diam menjadi pendukung Chanyeol nomor satu.

"Terserah aku mau menyebutnya seperti apa!"

"Hei, ingat! Jangan stres." kali ini Jongdae yang melakukannya. Baekhyun sudah kenyang mendengar kata 'Jangan stres' dan dia mulai bosan.

Haneul tipe orang tua yang membebaskan anaknya bergaul dengan siapa saja, ia menganggap cara seperti itu dapat membuat Baekhyun lebih terbuka padanya termasuk urusan asmara. Gaya pacaran Baekhyun masih tergolong wajar dan Haneul tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, dia ini percaya sekali pada anaknya, namun itu berubah setelah seorang gadis datang dan mengaku hamil. Haneul menyadari satu hal, Baekhyun tidak sepolos kelihatannya, anaknya itu sudah mengerti tentang seks.

Haneul memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi hal itu, dia tidak menggunakan bodyguard yang akan menjaga Baekhyun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh meski tidak diragukan keluarga mereka mampu untuk menyewa beberapa orang berbadan besar itu tapi ini jelas-jelas bukan kehidupan di dalam drama yang sering Haneul tonton. Haneul hanya memberikan perhatian lebih, mengajak Baekhyun berbicara santai dengan menikmati kue buatannya sendiri dan minum teh, juga tidak segan-segan memberi banyak pujian pada anak itu. Dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak akan tega membohongi ibunya yang super baik ini.

Alasan kenapa Haneul tampak santai-santai saja ketika ada ada gadis yang mengaku hamil bayi anaknya, itu karena Haneul mengerti dengan benar bagaimana kondisi tubuh Baekhyun, Haneul baru mengetahuinya ketika Baekhyun menginjak usia empat tahun, saat dokter keluarga mereka melakukan tes kesehatan secara keseluruhan dan mereka menemukan hal mengejutkan. Baekhyun memiliki rahim. Dalam keadaan sehat dan dapat dibuahi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, sebaliknya sperma anak itu mati. Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun berhubungan dengan perempuan, perempuan itu tidak akan bisa hamil bayinya. Itu sebabnya Haneul tidak kaget ketika ada pacar anaknya yang mengaku hamil, sebagian memang benar-benar hamil dengan pacarnya yang lain sementara lainnya hanya mengada-ada demi mendapatkan uang.

Perihal perjodohan itu sudah direncanakan sejak Haneul dan Sooyoung masih duduk di bangku SMP, mereka berjanji akan menjodohkan anak mereka kelak. Keduanya langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA, tiga bulan setelah pernikahan Sooyoung hamil dan Chanyeol lahir namun Haneul baru positif hamil tiga tahun kemudian. Ketika Baekhyun lahir Haneul agak terkejut mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya laki-laki, saat melakukan pemeriksaan USG mereka memang sengaja tidak menanyakan jenis kelamin calon bayinya tapi sangat yakin jika bayi itu berjenis kelamin perempuan setelah Heechul bermimpi melihat seekor babi putih kecil dan Haneul mimpi tentang ular piton, yang mana babi putih dan ular piton menggambarkan seorang wanita. Haneul bercanda dengan mengatakan mungkin anak kedua mereka nanti berjenis kelamin perempuan dan bisa dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol, Sooyoung menanggapinya dengan lebih gila lagi, _'Apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun? Dia bayi yang cantik, kalau Chanyeol mau aku tidak masalah berbesan denganmu kelak. Iya 'kan sayang?'_ dan Chanyeol kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa menjawab dengan anggukan penuh antusias sebelum menciumi pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Setahun setelah kelahiran Baekhyun keluarga Park pindah ke Jepang dan baru kembali ke Korea tiga tahun setelahnya tanpa Chanyeol, anak itu menetap di Jepang bersama kakek neneknya. Haneul dan Sooyoung bertemu sekedar melepas kangen, dari sana Sooyoung mengetahui keistimewaan Baekhyun dan semakin memantapkan hati untuk menjadikan Baekhyun menantunya kelak, ia mulai meracuni Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun dengan segala hal berbau Baekhyun dan beruntungnya anak itu tidak menolak. Saat berusia sembilan belas tahun, Chanyeol pindah ke Sydney untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tiga tahun kemudian Chanyeol baru kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Lama sekali, Yeol?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengelus dada sabar, baru datang tapi sudah dapat tatapan garang suaminya. "Cari mangganya 'kan susah, sayang. Belum lagi mampir ke mansion Byun, jauh."

"Kau mengeluh?"

"Apapun untukmu, sayangku." Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan menaruh beberapa kotak makanan berisi mangga dipangkuan Baekhyun. "Nah, silakan dimakan.." ia membukanya satu-satu, ada sekitar empat kotak berisi potongan-potongan kecil buah mangga dengan tingkat kematangan berbeda-beda.

"Kau menyuruh ibu mengupas ini semua?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, sesuai permintaanmu."

"Ini terlalu banyak, kasihan ibuku." _Chanyeol disalahkan lagi.._ "Lain kali bawakan satu yang seperti ini saja." Baekhyun mengangkat garpu yang menusuk potongan mangga yang belum terlalu matang, Chanyeol yakin rasanya pasti asam sekali.

"Neh." jawab Chanyeol, setelahnya ia celingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. "Jongdae dan Kasper _hyung_ mana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang."

"Buru-buru sekali. Padahal aku sudah bawakan bubble tea-nya."

"Kau saja yang minum supaya tidak mubazir."

"Tidak mau."

"Minum, Yeol!" _sifat maksanya muncul lagi.._

"Iya, iya!" Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati, awas saja nanti kalau dia bertemu Kasper dan Jongdae, dua orang itu akan habis ditangannya.

Selagi Baekhyun memakan mangganya penuh nikmat, Chanyeol menghabiskan dua gelas minuman tanpa tersisa yang membuat perutnya terasa kembung sekarang. "Yeol, lalu ini siapa yang makan?" Baekhyun menunjuk satu persatu tiga kotak yang tersisa.

"Taruh di kulkas saja, besok kau makan lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah dibuang saja."

"Kau ini tidak bisa menghargai makanan sama sekali ya?" gerutu Baekhyun, sedikit melempar salah satu kotak kearah suaminya. "Makan itu."

"Aku tidak mau, Baekhyun."

"Baby yang minta." ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus perut ratanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Jangan alasan.."

"Serius, Chanyeol. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Kau memang bukan calon ayah yang baik, baby minta begitu saja tidak dituruti." gerutu Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol menolak, dia mau saja jika itu mangga matang yang manis tapi masalahnya yang Baekhyun sodorkan adalah potongan mangga yang masih mentah, warnanya masih putih dan keras, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan rasa asamnya seperti apa. "Ini dibuang saja ya karena tidak layak dimakan."

"Ibu 'kan sudah mengupasnya susah-susah kenapa harus dibuang?"

"Ini masih mentah."

"Kau 'kan yang beli. Jadi kau yang makan."

"Kau yang minta. Kenapa jadi aku yang makan?"

"Aku bilangnya mangga muda bukan mangga mentah. Kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Tapi, Baek—"

"Makan! Atau ku adukan pada mama Park jika kau dan Kris yang sudah membuatku pingsan sampai harus masuk rumah sakit."

 _Kalah telak.._

Chanyeol meraih garpu kecil dan mulai memakan potongan mangga mentah itu satu-satu. Wajahnya mengernyit dan sesekali mengerang keras tampak sangat tersiksa dengan rasa asam yang menjalari lidahnya tapi bagi Baekhyun itu seperti hiburan tersendiri. Setelah satu kotak dihabiskan dengan penuh perjuangan, Baekhyun menyodorkan dua kotak tersisa, meminta Chanyeol menghabiskannya sekalian.

Esok harinya Chanyeol mengalami diare parah, ia tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit karena tubuhnya lemas dan Ryeowook terpaksa memberinya cairan infus.

 _Gara-gara mangga.._

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

 **Big Thank's to:**

inchan88, yuanitadian, shinshiren, MadeDyahD, BubbleXia, Izahina98, kim jin 9047, Call Me Zaa, Adndpwh, OhSehun's Mom, byunniebee, BaekHill, luvyrhea, Sitachaan, PRISNA CHO, Basfxck, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yana Sehun94, ssuhoshnet, Aerellia, Aisyah6104.

 **~oOo~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback..**_

Rainy Day Cafe menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol selama berada di Jepang, hari itu hujan turun lumayan deras sehingga banyak para pelanggan yang mampir sekedar menikmati segelas minuman hangat sembari berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan sahabat masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Leo datang untuk belajar sembari menikmati suasana baru, keduanya tengah mempersiapkan diri baik-baik untuk bisa masuk ke universitas yang di inginkan, Leo berniat melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu universitas Korea, tanah kelahirannya, sementara Chanyeol ingin sekali kuliah di luar negeri tapi ia belum menetapkan negara mana yang akan ia pilih, lagipula masih ada cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya nanti.

"Lelaki itu—dia selalu melihatmu lekat-lekat, kau kenal dia, Yeol?" tanya Leo. "Yach, jangan menoleh, bodoh!" pemuda itu menggeplak belakang kepala Chanyeol yang hampir menoleh, membuatnya meringis sakit. "Dia sedang memperhatikanmu sekarang."

"Yang tinggi itu?" Chanyeol menebak.

"Iya, yang agak bule." jawab Leo dan Chanyeol segera tau orang yang sahabatnya itu maksud.

"Aku tidak kenal tapi kupikir dia orang yang aneh." Leo mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol sadar ia selalu di amati hampir seminggu ini, dia risih jujur saja, ingin menghampiri dan menanyai si bule tapi nanti di kiranya kepedean, bisa saja itu hanya kebetulan mereka berada ditempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama 'kan? _ya, bisa saja seperti itu.._

"Ssstt.. Dia datang!" bisik Leo.

Chanyeol yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya tidak sempat mendengar apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan. "Kau bicara apa barusan?"

Chanyeol segera terbelalak mengetahui seseorang tiba-tiba melingkari pundaknya dari belakang. "Yoora- _ya.."_ suara berat itu membuat Chanyeol merinding, duduk membatu ditempat.

"M-maaf? Kau—"

"Yoora.." lelaki itu menggumamkan nama yang sama secara terus menerus, dia bahkan tidak segera pindah dari posisinya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari pelanggan lain.

"Kurasa dia kurang waras." Leo menilai. "Ayo, cabut saja!" ajaknya meraih tas punggungnya di atas meja, Chanyeol mendelik sebal, _setidaknya bantu lepaskan dulu orang dibelakang sana, sialan.._

"Jangan pergi lagi, _please.."_ pinta lelaki itu.

"Tentu—tapi sebelumnya bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Chanyeol. "Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, kita jadi tontonan orang-orang." pelukan itu dilepas beberapa detik kemudian membuat Chanyeol bisa kembali bernafas lega. "Aku tau kau selalu mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini dan—"

"Benar-benar mirip.." guman lelaki itu menyela setelah menatap wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat dan detail. "Park Yoora, kau kembali?" bola matanya bergetar dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang, Chanyeol yakin itu akan segera tumpah dalam berapa detik lagi.

"Psstt, Yeol! Ayo, pergi. Cepat!" ajak Leo, mulai curiga jika lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar gila tapi Chanyeol meminta sahabatnya itu untuk kembali duduk tenang, nalurinya berkata jika lelaki itu tidak memiliki niat jahat padanya, setidaknya jika itu terjadi ia akan segera mendapat bantuan karena mereka berada di tempat umum sekarang.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, lalu kau?"

"Kris. Kris Wu.." jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Ke-kenapa kalian sangat mirip?"

"Maaf?"

"Yoora, kekasihku.." gumam Kris tidak jelas. "Katakan padaku jika kau reinkarnasi Park Yoora? Iya 'kan?"

"Kau membuat lelucon, bung! Itu semua tidak mungkin." sahut Leo tidak tahan sahabatnya diperlakukan tidak jelas oleh seorang lelaki asing.

"Park Chanyeol—Park Yoora.. kalau begitu kalian pasti bersaudara. Apa Yoora saudara perempuanmu?" Kris tidak mempedulikan ocehan Leo, masih tetap ngotot, itu karena ia tidak begitu tau perihal keluarga kekasihnya sebelum ini, Yoora memiliki kepribadian yang agak tertutup, ia pernah mengaku jika dia seorang yatim piatu tapi bisa saja itu hanya sebuah alasan karena mungkin ia tengah berselisih dengan keluarganya. _Semua itu bisa saja terjadi 'kan?_

"Sayangnya aku anak tunggal." jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Kau yakin?" Kris berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata pemuda itu.

"Iya. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan seorang perempuan? Aku ini laki-laki."

Kris segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyodorkan pada Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian. Di layar terlihat foto perempuan bermata bulat dengan rambut lurus pendek sebahu tengah tersenyum manis—Chanyeol seperti menemukan dirinya di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.." gumam Leo setelah memperhatikan foto Yoora di sana. "Kenapa kalian mirip sekali? Dia seperti kau yang memakai wig sebahu, Yeol." komentarnya.

"Dia orang Korea?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kris menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kami sudah enam tahun tinggal bersama. Aku berniat menikahinya tahun ini meski keluargaku menentangnya habis-habisan karena status sosial kami jauh berbeda, aku pikir dia sudah di ancam setelah menolak lamaranku. Aku tidak pernah tau dia mengidap penyakit kanker hati selama ini, aku menemukannya pingsan di dapur sore itu, Yoora sempat dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan sebelum Tuhan membawanya pergi."

Chanyeol dan Leo tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa mendengar kisah hidup Kris yang menyedihkan.

"Aku tau ini tidak masuk akal tapi Park Chanyeol—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit tapi sudah dimarah-marahi." gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

"Ibu tidak marah, sayang.. Ibu hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bersikap keterlaluan pada suamimu." balas Haneul. _Ibu_ _hanya_ _tidak_ _tau_ _jika_ _Chanyeol_ _lebih_ _keterlaluan.._ batin Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Dia 'kan sudah bilang mengidam melihat Chanyeol makan mangga, Neul- _ah."_ bela Sooyoung dan Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat membenarkan itu.

"Alasan.."

"Ibu kenapa jadi membela Chanyeol? Dia keterlaluan, bu. Selingk—" Baekhyun buru-buru menutup mulutnya, _hampir keceplosan.._

"Seling?" Sooyoung mengulang penuh tanya.

"Kau mengatakan apa, sayang?" tanya Haneul penasaran. "Seling? Seling apa?"

Sooyoung membulatkan kedua matanya. "Seling—kuh?" ejanya tidak yakin.

"Selingkuh?!" pekik Haneul. "Apa benar Chanyeol selingkuh, Baekhyunnie?"

"Dia benar-benar selingkuh?!" raut Sooyoung tampak terkejut dan berangsur menjadi raut siap memukul seseorang, _Chanyeol tentu saja.._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Apa yang ibu dan mama Park katakan?! Chanyeol selingkuh? Lelucon macam apa itu, astaga.." Baekhyun tertawa paksa, ketara sekali anak itu sedang gugup. "Aku tadi mengatakan 'sering' kok. Iya 'sering'.."

"Itu terdengar 'seling', sayang.." Haneul membenarkan yang di angguki oleh Sooyoung.

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi si mungil tertawa paksa. "Lidahku tadi kepeleset, ya seperti itu.. maksudku Chanyeol 'sering' sekali membuatku kesal, begitu.."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Sooyoung tampak lega. "Aku hampir saja berniat membuatnya masuk rumah sakit sekalian jika anak nakal itu benar-benar selingkuh." _ibu yang sadis.._

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sooyoungie? Kalian berdua memang sama saja, gemar sekali menyiksa menantu kesayanganku." Haneul mengerutu tidak terima.

"Habisnya dia diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. 'Kan jadi seru.." balas Sooyoung, _contoh mutlak dari seorang ibu durhaka.._

Haneul geleng-geleng kepala, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sooyoung, punya anak setampan itu bukannya disayang-sayang malah disia-siakan. "Sayang, kau bisa istirahat di kamar lain, biarkan Chanyeol tidur di kamar kalian."

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar, bu." pinta Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah tapi jangan menganggunya. Kami akan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu minta pada ibu atau mertuamu saja, jangan minta aneh-aneh pada Chanyeol karena Ryeowook bilang dia belum terlalu baik. Kau mengerti, Baekhyunnie?"

"Iya, bu.."

Ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah tertidur, tidak terlalu pulas karena lelaki itu banyak berkeringat dan sesekali meringis sakit. Haneul tidak bohong mengatakan Chanyeol sampai harus mendapatkan cairan infus, itu ada dipunggung tangan kirinya dan terhubung dengan kantong cairan yang isinya tinggal setengah, menggantung di sisi kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis meraung-raung melihat kondisi suaminya, mungkin benar ini bawaan kehamilan yang membuatnya terlihat berlebihan ketika melakukan segala hal, terkadang ia merasa gembira segembira-gembiranya tanpa alasan yang jelas, atau jadi sedih berlebihan hanya karena melihat serial kartun dimana ada adegan si kotak kuning dan sahabatnya—si bintang laut berwana pink itu diusir paksa dari rumah tetangganya, si gurita. Dia bahkan meminta dokter Oh untuk menjelaskan mengapa si gurita begitu sombong? Tidak bisakah dia membuka sedikit hatinya untuk si kotak kuning dan si bintang laut pink? _Konyol.._ dokter Oh tentu saja bingung harus menjawab apa dan itu akan berakhir setelah sang dokter muda menyeret perawat Xi untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Anehnya Baekhyun sangat puas mendengar penjelasan perawat dari Cina itu.. _ya, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama konyol._

"Yeol, jangan mati!"

Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berada di alam mimpi merasa terusik karena badannya digoncang-goncang tanpa perasaan terpaksa terbangun, ia menemukan suami mungilnya tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan wajah sedih.

"Hei, selamat datang kembali di rumah, Baekhyunnie.." sambutya dengan suara agak serak dan senyum manis yang tidak luput ia suguhkan.

"Maaf.." cicit Baekhyun. "Kau sakit pasti gara-gara aku 'kan?" _jawabannya sudah jelas tapi dia masih bertanya.._

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan baby yang ingin." balas Chanyeol, _tidak benar.._ sebenarnya itu murni keinginan Baekhyun, dia masih kesal kemarin dan mencoba melampiaskannya dengan itu. "Bagaimana keadaamu?" Chanyeol beralih kepertanyaan lain setelah melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, jika sampai ada air mata yang tumpah Chanyeol pasti akan habis ditangan Sooyoung, ibunya itu tampak memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu mereka musuh bebuyutan dan menjadi pasangan ibu dan anak di kehidupan selanjutnya, itu sebabnya Sooyoung tampak tidak segan-segan mem-bullynya..

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih enakan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit." jawab Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah.. Lalu baby, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dokter Oh bilang dia masih sangat kecil sekali, Chanyeol. Jadi kita harus sangat berhati-hati menjaganya, dokter Oh juga mengatakan aku tidak boleh stres karena baby akan merasakan dampaknya juga."

"Dia akan tumbuh besar dan sehat beberapa bulan ke depan." Chanyeol sedikit menggeser posisinya. "Kemarilah, kita tidur bersama.." yang dipanggil segera menurut, rebahan disamping sang suami. "Kau ingin anak kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki." jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Yang manis.."

"Sepertimu?" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku manly, Yeol!"

"Ingin sekali di akui, ya?"

"Sekali saja, _please.._ Katakan jika aku manly."

"Boleh, tapi peluk dulu." Baekhyun menyanggupinya namun dua detik kemudian anak itu cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "Yeol, kau bau.." mimik wajahnya mengernyit jijik. "Kau tidak mandi berapa hari sih? Jorok sekali!"

"Baru tadi pagi." jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahan!" jerit Baekhyun, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan hidung. Anak itu hampir bangkit berdiri sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, menahan tubuh mungil yang kembali jatuh di atas empuknya ranjang untuk dipeluk erat-erat.

"Aku tidak sebau itu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pura-pura tidak terima.

"Aku tidak becanda, Chanyeol! Kau bau sekali, aku mual.."

"Mual? Bagaimana dengan ketiak, huh? Ingin mencoba?"

"Serius, kau—hoek!" Chanyeol melepaskannya, membiarkan Baekhyun berlari kekamar mandi, ia bisa mendengar suara suaminya muntah-muntah disana.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Sebentar, aku akan menyusulmu.." teriak Chanyeol setelah terdengar suara air mengalir dari keran wastafel.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun balas berteriak setelah mualnya agak mereda. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, jangan khawatir.."

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari sana, anak itu menjapit hidungnya erat-erat dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Aku baru sadar kamar ini memiliki aromamu, ini buruk sekali!" omelnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengedus-edus tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia tidak sebau yang Baekhyun katakan, bahkan wangi parfumnya kemarin malam masih tercium, meski hanya samar-samar.. Haneul dan Sooyoung lagi-lagi meminta Chanyeol untuk bersabar menghadapi sikap aneh Baekhyun, _pengaruh kehamilan katanya.._

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Kau benar-benar jadian dengannya?" tanya Leo ketika menemukan Kris didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol singkat, tampak tidak suka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita lewat pagar belakang?" tawar Leo.

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol menghela nafas, Leo tau anak itu mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kris yang terkesan terus mengekorinya. Kris mengungkapkan perasaannya hampir sepuluh kali dalam sebulan ini dan Chanyeol menolak dengan nominal angka yang sama.

"Kita sudah menggunakan segala cara untuk menolaknya tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Kupikir dia benar-benar tulus padamu. Sudah, terima saja."

"Kau sudah gila, ya?!" Chanyeol tidak percaya yang berdiri didekatnya saat ini benar-benar sahabatnya. "Kris bukan seorang gay."

"Siapa bilang?" balas Leo bertanya. "Awalnya Kris pikir dia seorang gay tapi kedatangan Yoora membuatnya ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya karena ia pikir mereka akan berjodoh. Kematian Yoora membuatnya kembali yakin jika dia memang murni seorang gay, apalagi setelah dia melihatmu."

"Sudah bicaranya?" tanya Chanyeol sebal.

Leo tampak acuh. "Dia curhat padaku kemarin malam dan memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Aku akan menagih imbalanku sekarang."

 _"YA!_ Jangan kesana!—aish!" gerutu Chanyeol melihat Leo yang menghampiri Kris di sana, mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikutinya. _Leo penghianat.._

"Hai, Yeol.." sapa Kris dengan senyum tampan tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Aku sudah menyampaikannya, jangan lupa imbalan yang kau janjikan." Leo mengingatkan.

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih.."

Leo tersenyum lebar. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Nah, sekarang pergilah berkencan kalian berdua."

Chanyeol menatap Leo seolah akan memukul pemuda itu, sahabatnya itu jelas tau jika Chanyeol sudah punya Baekhyun, Kris juga tau setelah Chanyeol memberitahunya tempo hari, _tapi kenapa keduanya ngotot sekali sih?_ "Nikmati waktu bersama kalian.." Leo tertawa keras, berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hey!—"

"Yeol." Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menyusul Leo.

"Lepaskan! Aku risih." tegur Chanyeol.

"Oh—maaf." gumam Kris jadi tidak enak sendiri melihat reaksi tak bersahabat dari Chanyeol. "Kau pasti bosan melihatku terus, ya?" _sudah tau pakai tanya segala.._ "Aku akan kembali ke Sydney minggu depan."

Chanyeol tersentak, diam-diam bersorak dalam hati. Tahan-tahan saja sampai minggu depan, setelah itu dia akan bebas— _selamanya, ya selama-lamanya.._

"Senang sekali, ya?" tanya Kris dengan senyum miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

"Kau sampai senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar aku akan kembali ke Sydney."

 _Oh, tentu saja.._

"Apa tidak ada salam perpisahan?" _dia mulai banyak maunya rupanya.._ Chanyeol tampak acuh, tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Kris, nanti kalau dia menjawab bisa-bisa Kris menganggap Chanyeol sedang memberinya kesempatan. "Bagaimana kalau besok pergi ke festival musim panas denganku?" ajaknya.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi dengan Leo."

"Bukankah dia dengan kekasihnya?" _ah, Keyko.._ Leo bahkan tidak bercerita pada Chanyeol akan pergi dengan kekasih Jepangnya itu. "Setidaknya pergilah denganku untuk terakhir kali, Yeol.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol menolak sebanyak itu pula Kris membujuk dan Leo memaksanya pergi ke festival musim panas bersama, sahabatnya itu bahkan mengancam akan membakar gitar kesayangan Chanyeol yang ia pinjam tiga hari yang lalu, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa ikut.

Festival berlangsung, masyarakat sekitar mengarak perlengkapan festival berkeliling kota sambil memanggul _mikoshi,_ tandu yang dihias dengan megah seperti sebuah yagura dan dipercaya dinaiki oleh objek pemujaan atau roh. Mereka akan berteriak-teriak dengan semangat, sedangkan untuk _dashi,_ kendaraan yang dihias dan mengangkut drum besar, selagi diarak, di atasnya terdapat terdapat sajian musik yang dapat dinikmati oleh para penonton, bahkan para wisatawan juga dapat ikut berpartisipasi untuk mengarak _mikoshi._

Chanyeol menikmati takoyakinya dalam diam sementara Kris tampak menyukai sajian dessert dingin _kakigori,_ es serut Jepang. "Itu kelihatannya enak. Cicip satu boleh?"

"Tidak." balas Chanyeol singkat sambil tetap mengunyah makanan berbentuk bola-bola kecil yang terbuat dari adonan tepung dan di isi potongan gurita di dalamnya.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu karena aku tiba-tiba muncul dikehidupanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sikapmu itu dingin sekali padaku." Kris berusaha jujur, Chanyeol jelas bukan orang dengan sifat seperti itu hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman, lagi pula Kris ini tidak jelas sama sekali orangnya, tiba-tiba datang dan menyukainya. "Aku tidak tau, Chanyeol. Aku ingin menjauh tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau akan mulai terbiasa dalam satu minggu kedepan. Percayalah padaku.." Chanyeol berbicara sok meyakinkan.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum miris mendengar balasan Chanyeol. "Ya, kau benar."

Keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara Leo memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol dari kejauhan terdengar, pemuda itu datang mendekat bersama pacarnya. "Aura mendadak jadi suram saat kalian hanya berdua, ya?—ayolah, Yeol! Buka sedikit hatimu untuk Kris."

Chanyeol mendelik sebal pada Leo tanpa Kris ketahui. "Lagipula Baekhyun belum tentu setia padamu 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sok tau begini?!" hardik Chanyeol.

"Jangan bodoh!" balas Leo. "Calon pendamping hidupmu itu hanya polos di luar, aku rasa Baekhyun memiliki sikap nakal dan liar yang tidak terduga."

"Kau ini dukun atau apa?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Begini, Chanyeol—" Leo berdehem pelan, merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Baekhyun masih tiga belas tahun sekarang, dia masih butuh setidaknya tujuh tahun untuk menjadi dewasa di mata negara, bukankah itu cukup lama? Sembari menunggu tidak ada salahnya 'kan kau mencari pengalaman daripada menjomblo selama itu, membosankan sekali."

"Aku tidak akan bosan menunggu Baekhyun dewasa." jawab Chanyeol, Leo hampir putus asa bicara dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya tipemu itu seperti apa? Yang imut-imut seperti Baekhyun, kalau begitu kau pasti tipe yang selalu ingin melindungi pacarmu, ya?—cukup tau." tatapan sinis Leo layangkan, Chanyeol tau anak itu tengah mengejeknya sekarang. "Lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan belum becus mengurus diri sendiri, begitu saja sudah ingin melindungi anak orang lain."

Chanyeol memang agak ceroboh orangnya tapi percayalah dia sudah banyak belajar untuk mengurangi itu agar bisa jadi orang yang dapat Baekhyun andalkan kelak. "Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar, _ogah terpengaruh._

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kau menerima Kris?" _tentu saja salah,_ kalau tidak suka kenapa harus dipaksakan?

Chanyeol tidak peduli, mencoba menghindari ocehan Leo dengan kembali fokus menikmati takoyakinya yang tersisa sekitar enam biji, dia memasukkannya dalam mulut tiga tusuk sekaligus. "Hei, kalau ada orang bicara itu dengarkan. Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Sudahlah, Leo- _ssi.._ kita tidak bisa memaksa keputusan yang sudah Chanyeol buat." ucap Kris putus asa, Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberi jempol pada lelaki tinggi itu, tidak lupa tersenyum di sela mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. "Lagipula aku akan kembali ke—"

"Uhuk!"

Semuanya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja tersedak takoyakinya, tangan panjangnya meraih-raih minuman Leo tapi itu hanya menyisakan balok es batu didalamnya, sahabatnya itu seperti tidak ada niat untuk membantu sama sekali meski wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah sempurna, _nyaris membiru.._ Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan khawatir, lelaki itu ingin membagi minumannya tapi yang ia punya hanya sejenis es serut yang belum sepenuhnya meleleh, Kris tidak bisa pergi membeli minuman lain, kemungkinan itu akan lama karena kios-kios tampak penuh sekali dengan pengunjung.

 _Chanyeol butuh air.._

Apa mereka semua ingin melihatnya mati tersedak tanpa memberikan pertolongan? Leo bahkan sudah menertawakannya sekarang. _Tidak keren sekali mati dengan cara seperti ini.._

"Aku akan memberikan minuman Keyko untukmu asal kau mau menerima Kris." Leo mencoba bernegosiasi di saat genting seperti ini.

"Sudah berikan saja!" Kris sedikit membentak Leo karena panik.

"Cepat jawab!" paksa Leo dan Chanyeol terpaksa mengangguk, _dia tidak mau mati sebelum ketemu Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong.._

Leo tersenyum menang, menyodorkan minuman sejenis jus milik kekasihnya itu pada Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu buru-buru menerimanya, menyedot isinya dengan brutal sampai tenggorokannya yang tersumbat menjadi kembali lega.

"Yeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil menyodorkan minuman itu kembali, Leo menerimanya dengan senyum cerah, usahanya untuk menjodohkan Kris dan Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Kau sudah janji akan—"

"Aku mau pulang." pamit Chanyeol, menyela Leo yang sedang berbicara setelah merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar dan dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Ayo, ku antar."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang—argh!"

"Yeol!"

Anak itu tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas tanah sembari memegangi lehernya yang terasa tercekik, Leo tertawa kecil, menganggap Chanyeol hanya membalas mengerjai mereka tapi melihat wajah anak itu yang tampak benar-benar kesakitan membuatnya tersadar jika sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya. "Yeol? Chanyeol?!—Kris!"

Chanyeol pikir ajalnya sudah dekat setelah merasakan tenggorokannya yang semakin terasa terbakar, daerah sekitar mulutnya mati rasa dan dia kesulitan bernafas.

"Minggir!" samar-samar Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris berjongkok didekatnya, lelaki itu berteriak meminta Leo atau orang di sekitar yang mulai mengerumuni mereka untuk menelfon ambulance, raut Kris panik luar biasa. Lelaki itu memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol berulang kali tapi anak itu tidak merespon baik, malah sekarang ia tidak bernafas, _sama sekali.._

"Maaf.." suara Kris terdengar teredam, seiring wajah Kris yang semakin mendekat kesadaran Chanyeol perlahan menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan stres.. Jangan stres.._ _Jangan_ —"Aku tidak tau kau menyukai bunga atau tidak, ini untukmu, Baekhyun." Kris menyerahkan rangkaian bunga aster berwarna putih yang tampak begitu cantik sementara Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa was-was karena dia dalam keadaan sendirian di apartemen, Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke Sydney tadi pagi setelah kondisi tubuhnya membaik, lagipula keadaan sedang tidak menguntungkan baginya, Baekhyun tidak mau berdekatan dengan suaminya itu dalam jarak tiga meter atau itu akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mual dan muntah. Chanyeol bersikeras dia sudah mandi dengan bersih dan wangi tapi Baekhyun tetap saja tidak mau dekat-dekat, pada akhirnya Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik untuk mengurus kepindahannya. Sooyoung sedang pulang ke rumah, sementara Haneul pergi belanja meski berjanji tidak akan lama tapi tetap saja wanita itu belum juga kembali sampai saat ini. _Ibu cepat pulang.._ batin Baekhyun.

"Ini kue untukmu.. Jessica yang buat. Jangan khawatir soal rasanya karena dia sudah sangat ahli. Mohon untuk diterima, Baekhyun- _ah."_ sekali lagi Baekhyun menatapnya penuh curiga dan Kris hanya tersenyum maklum melihat raut anak itu. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku datang dengan maksud baik kok. Aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit kemarin." ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini jadi kau bawa kembali pulang saja." Baekhyun menaruh rangkaian bunga dan kuenya diatas meja, sedikit mendorongnya pelan ke arah Kris.

"Ah, itu membuatku sedih. Kau takut aku menaruh racun di kuenya? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

Kris mencomot satu potongan kue yang kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, ia mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum ditelan. Baekhyun diam-diam menjilati bibirnya sendiri, _keliatannya enak sekali.._ "Astaga, ini kue terenak yang pernah ku makan. Kalau tidak ingat Jessica membuatnya khusus untukmu pasti sudah ku habiskan semuanya." _enak saja, Baekhyun juga mau.._ "Jika aku benar-benar membenci seseorang dan berniat meracuninya, aku pasti sudah menabur racun yang bisa mematikan korban dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu padamu karena aku tidak benar-benar membencimu." jelas Kris dengan senyum sejuta pesona.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang perlu lagi dibicarakan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini." usir Baekhyun. _Dia merasa tidak nyaman.._

"Sebelum permintaan maafku diterima aku tidak akan pergi. Sikapku sudah sangat keterlaluan pada kalian, seharusnya aku mengingat janjiku pada Chanyeol untuk selalu menghargai segala keputusan yang ia buat."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. _Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dia habis terbentur sesuatu atau apa?_ "Aku berniat menjengukmu di rumah sakit sore itu tapi Chanyeol mencegahku untuk menjaga kondisimu dan bayi kalian tetap baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun reflek melindungi perutnya yang masih rata dengan kedua tangan. Kenapa Chanyeol cerita tentang bayi mereka pada Kris? Bukankah itu tindakan gegabah? "Anak itu pasti bahagia sekali karena akan menjadi seorang ayah sebentar lagi. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Baekhyun- _ah."_

"Ya, terima kasih." balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan Chanyeol tapi tampaknya akan sulit sekali, ya?" Baekhyun menatap Kris terkejut, tidak begitu percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu, bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalan Kris untuk merebut kembali suaminya. _Dasar paman bermuka dua!_ "—karena sekarang kita tetangga, tidak mungkin kita pura-pura tidak saling kenal 'kan? Aku hanya berharap kau mau memaafkanku.."

"Tidak. Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa membaik secepat ini." tolak Baekhyun. _Dia masih sangat kesal.._

"Bahkan setelah aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik hubungan kalian lagi?" _jaminan yang_ _sangat menggiurkan.._ "Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menganggap Chanyeol seperti seorang sahabat. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun banyak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk samar, meski dia orang yang mudah marah tapi dia bukan orang pendendam, _kesal iya dendam jangan.._ karena Haneul bilang itu salah satu perbuatan tercela yang bisa membuatnya masuk neraka kelak, lagipula dokter Oh sudah mewanti-wanti Baekhyun agar tidak stres yang mana itu bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit lagi, ini demi kebaikan bayinya, Baekhyun tidak boleh egois. "Baik—kita baikan, tapi aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu."

Senyum Kris segera mengembang. "Aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku jadi lega sekali mendengarnya. Lain waktu mampirlah juga ke apartemenku. Aku jago membuat pasta yang enak, akan ku buatkan khusus untuk kalian berdua."

"Ya, paman Kris. Nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol." sikap santai Baekhyun perlahan keluar.

Kris mengorek telinganya. "Tunggu.. Kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Paman Kris." jawab Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Hei, kau pikir kau ini keponakanku apa?!"

 **~oOo~**

Satu minggu ini begitu penuh dengan rengekan dan curhatan Baekhyun tentang kapan sang suami pulang dari Sydney, Haneul dan Sooyoung pada akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan tenang setelah mendapat pesan jika Chanyeol akan pulang hari ini. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berbaikan dengan Kris meski belum sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki itu, _tidak masalah.._ Chanyeol berharap itu akan semakin membaik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. _Perdamaian itu_ _memang indah.._ Bagaimanapun juga Kris itu bukan hanya sekedar pengganggu menyebalkan, Chanyeol pernah berhutang nyawa satu kali padanya, itu memang tidak bisa ditebus dengan apapun dan Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang tidak tau diri dengan melupakan hal tersebut begitu saja, ia akan membantu jika Kris mengalami kesulitan dan berusaha tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan mantan pacarnya itu, tapi kebanyakan hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi salah paham, _Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya._

"Yeah, daddy pulang.." teriak Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu, Chanyeol merasa dadanya berdesir menyenangkan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya, Baekhyun memulainya saat di telfon, Chanyeol sampai harus memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Daddy', anak itu berkata ia harus terbiasa mulai sekarang demi anak mereka kelak.

Haneul balas berteriak _'Baekhyun, jangan lari-lari. Ingat, kau sedang hamil, sayang..'_ dari arah dapur tapi sudah bisa dipastikan anak itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Merindukanku, sayangku?"

"Sangat.." anak itu sedikit melompat digendongan suaminya hingga menyerupai bayi koala, tidak peduli dibelakang sana ada Siwon dan Heechul—para ayah yang bertugas menjemput Chanyeol di bandara. "Daddy, wangi sekali.." puji Baekhyun mengendus-endus perpotongan leher Chanyeol saat suaminya itu berjalan masuk kedalam. _Maklum, urat malu keduanya sudah sama-sama putus.._

"Wangi seperti dokter Oh? Apa baby menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat menelfon kemarin berkata jika dia sangat menyukai aroma parfum seperti yang dikenakan dokter kandungannya dari brand Abercrombie & Fitch Fierce yang memiliki aroma kayu, jeruk dan vanili. Haneul dan Sooyoung berulang kali harus menasehati anak itu saat mengantarnya kontrol di rumah sakit, Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu terus saja menempel pada dokter Oh didepan tunangan sang dokter muda yang menjadi asistennya, perawat Xi. Dua sejoli itu hanya tertawa dan berkata bisa memaklumi kelakuan unik Baekhyun, lagi-lagi bawaan kehamilan jadi alasan, _aslinya Baekhyun saja yang binal.._

"Wanginya lebih enak kalau daddy yang memakainya." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. "Aku kangen sekali.. mana cium untukku?" dan mereka berciuman dengan posisi tetap seperti itu, mengabaikan Siwon dan Heechul yang berjalan melewati keduanya.

"Masuk kekamar sana." saran Heechul setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk melakukan 'itu' di sofa ruang tamu. Ayo, kita coba.." ucapanya yang seketika mendapat delikan dari para ayah. Siwon memberi kode pada sang anak untuk segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar.

"Kita lakukan di sofa kamar saja, ya? 'Kan sama-sama sofa."

"Tapi, Yeol—aku maunya di sofa ruang tamu.." anak itu mulai merengek ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat hari hampir menjelang malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mereka setelah Haneul meminta keduanya keluar untuk makan malam bersama. Chanyeol sudah mandi dan wangi, _wajib seperti itu.._ kalau tidak suaminya tidak mau didekati, tampilan Baekhyun tetap sama seperti tadi siang, masih mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam pendek, rambutnya agak berantakan sementara mukanya belum dicuci, Haneul curiga anak itu juga tidak gosok gigi. "Kalian benar-benar melakukan 'itu', ya?" tanya Sooyoung curiga, _khawatir juga.._

"Tidak sampai 'masuk' kok, _eomma._ Baekhyun sudah cerita kalau dokter Oh melarang kita untuk melakukan 'itu' sementara waktu karena usia kandungannya masih muda dan rawan keguguran." jawab Chanyeol, mendengar itu para orang tua menghela nafas lega bersama-sama.

"Aku lapar, bu.." keluh Baekhyun.

"Ambil makananmu, sayang." Haneul menaruh sedikit nasi dipiring Baekhyun. "Pilih saja semua yang kau inginkan. Ibu dan mertuamu sengaja masak banyak untuk menyambut Chanyeol pulang."

"Terima kasih, _eomma_ Byun. Semuanya kelihatan enak-enak." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, makanlah yang banyak kalian berdua.." titah Haneul.

Ditengah acara makan Baekhyun terus saja bercerita tentang dokter kandungannya yang sangat tampan, dengar-dengar dokter Oh itu lulusan terbaik di universitasnya dulu, sudah tampan, tinggi, muda, pintar pula, Baekhyun menyebutnya paket komplit. Anak itu berharap kelak bayinya mirip dengan dokter Oh, Chanyeol segera protes, seharusnya bayi mereka mirip dengan dia, kenapa jadi dokter Oh? Lelaki tinggi juga menuduh Baekhyun terobsesi memiliki suami seorang dokter, buktinya dia dulu pacaran dengan Kai, si hitam buluk itu!

Sooyoung mendelik tajam, meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga ucapanya mulai sekarang, dia tidak mau cucu mereka kelak lahirnya hitam bulukan, _amit-amit.._

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan akhir pekan ini." Baekhyun menyuarakan keinginannya ditengah kegiatan makan malam yang segera mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari para orang tua.

"Ah, itu tempat yang menyenangkan." tanggap Heechul.

"Kita _triple date,_ ya? Ya, bu, ayah? Papa dan mama Park? Mau 'kan?"

"Sayang—"

"Pokoknya aku maunya pergi berenam." pinta Baekhyun agak ngotot. Chanyeol diam saja, sesekali ingin melihat bagaimana para orang tua mengendalikan permintaan suami mungilnya yang agak keras kepala itu.

"Para ayah 'kan harus bekerja, nak." jelas Sooyoung.

"Libur sehari memangnya tidak bisa? Ini keinginan cucu kalian.." _mampus,_ jika sudah mengidam itu tidak akan bisa ditolak dengan cara apapun.

"Nanti aku akan menyesuaikan ulang jadwal di kantor." Siwon menuruti, Baekhyun berbinar-binar menatap ayah mertuanya, _sudah tidak banyak omong, baik, pengertian pula.._

"Papa Park memang yang terbaik." puji Baekhyun. "Lalu ayah bagaimana? Ikut juga 'kan?"

"Iya." putus Heechul final.

"Ah, pasti seru sekali! Pokoknya kita harus mencoba naik roller coaster bersama-sama, oke?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Ingat, dia agak ngeri dengan ketinggian. Para orang tua meneguk ludahnya kasar, Heechul sudah pasti akan kencing dicelana jika harus dipaksa naik sementara Siwon juga memiliki phobia dengan ketinggian, lagi pula usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, bisa-bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Tidak ada acara naik roller coaster!" ucap Haneul tegas.

"Ibu—"

"Kau lupa jika sedang hamil ya, nak?" tanya Sooyoung mencari alasan agar mereka tidak perlu menaiki wahana menyeramkan itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang melihat dari bawah, kalian yang naik." wajah panik para orang tua membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan acara pergi ke taman hiburan di akhir pekan yang dijanjikan itu gagal total karena anak itu mengalami morning sickness yang membuat tubuhnya lemas hingga berbaring di atas ranjang dengan ditemani Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

writer's block, sorry.. T_T

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's to:**

Bbasjtr, Yoon745, yousee, Izahina98, Kim yeoja248, KertasBee, evsoel17, BaekHill, Guest(1), PRISNA CHO, yuanitadian, luvyrhea, ByunB04, shinshiren, inchan88, pupibekyuni61, MadeDyahD, LyWoo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, byunlovely, pongpongi, BubbleXia, ssuhoshnet, 270492, coraline92, noviavirda27, VampireDPS, Riskaa, Adndpwh, Yana Sehun, OhSehun's Mom, byunniebee, Aisyah6104, Guest(2), monscbhs, Aerellia, baby baek, alvina ayu28, Oohsaa, meliarisky7.

 **~oOo~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tampak gelisah, ingin menangis tapi itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga dengan percuma, tidur miring ke kiri tidak enak, ke kanan juga tidak enak, telentang apalagi, sangat tidak nyaman sementara tengkurap jelas bukan pilihan yang baik.

Keringat dingin keluar hampir disekujur pori-pori tubuhnya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan ia merengek sesekali. Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul Kim Jongdae yang pernah mengatakan hamil itu menyenangkan. _Ini yang dia sebut menyenangkan? Si mulut besar itu.._

"Rasanya seperti sekarat."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau membuatku takut, sayang." ucap Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukan mereka setelah Baekhyun meminta untuk dikeloni. "Dokter Oh bilang itu wajar, meski mual kau harus tetap mengisi perutmu dengan makanan karena baby sangat membutuhkannya."

"Ini akan baikan setelah hari berganti siang, aku biasanya makan banyak sekali saat malam tiba." cerita Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik. Baby pasti bangga memiliki mommy sepertimu." puji Chanyeol. "Apa ini membuatmu sangat menderita? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya seperti ketika kau mengalami flu berat saat musim dingin." jawab Baekhyun, anak itu kemudian terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Menyiksa sekali.."

"Jika demi baby apapun itu akan aku tanggung semuanya agar dia tetap sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik didalam sana."

Chanyeol merasa terharu mendengar ucapan dewasa Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada sosok mungil suaminya itu?

Ngidam Baekhyun memang paling menyusahkan, bukan hanya bagi Chanyeol tapi juga orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tidak dipungkiri terkadang Chanyeol merasa lelah dan kesal menghadapinya tapi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tampak pucat sepanjang waktu, wajah tersiksanya saat mual dan muntah, juga usaha Baekhyun demi menjaga bayi mereka membuat Chanyeol merasa perjuangannya untuk memenuhi keinginan suaminya itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Baekhyun sering kali mengeluh ngantuk dan kelelahan bahkan ketika dia tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun, Sooyoung dan Haneul bilang itu wajar terjadi di kehamilan trimester pertama.

Ketika pagi hari tiba itu menjadi hal buruk bagi Baekhyun, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya lemas, dia tidak bisa berdiri lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa pingsan.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan menghabiskan paginya hanya dengan berbaring di atas ranjang, menjelang siang kue kiriman Haneul dan segelas susu hamil rasa coklat menjadi sesuatu yang bisa masuk kedalam perutnya tanpa dimuntahkan lagi—dia tidak tau kenapa susu strawberry terlihat menjijikkan sekarang, itu kiriman dari Haneul tapi Baekhyun tidak mau menyentuhnya dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang meminumnya rutin setiap hari, suaminya itu berkata jika rasanya lumayan enak juga, sebaliknya susu hamil rasa coklat kiriman Sooyoung terasa sangat enak di lidahnya padahal sebelum hamil Baekhyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan susu rasa coklat.

Ketika hari berganti malam nafsu makan Baekhyun yang luar biasa akan kembali seperti semula, beruntung anak itu tidak pernah mengidam makanan yang aneh-aneh, kalau pun mengidam makanan tertentu Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya karena masih dalam katagori wajar seperti tteokbokki, odeng, atau dumpling, kebanyakan memang jajanan pinggir jalan, juga es cream yang bisa Chanyeol beli di minimarket terdekat.

Karena ini pengalaman perdana mereka menjadi calon orang tua, Chanyeol sering kali merasa khawatir, lelaki itu tidak jarang melakukan konsultasi via handphone dengan dokter Oh karena Baekhyun susah sekali di ajak pergi ke rumah sakit, dokter muda itu memang sangat ramah dan tidak jarang memberi tips-tips bermanfaat. Dokter Oh juga berkata jika morning sickness yang Baekhyun alami masih dalam katagori wajar, dia bahkan punya pasien lain yang mual dan muntah hampir sepanjang hari, _all day sickness sebutannya.._

Dokter Oh bilang selagi Baekhyun masih memiliki nafsu makan itu tidak akan jadi masalah serius. Mereka bisa melakukan pemeriksaan USG nanti setelah kandungan Baekhyun sudah agak besar, kira-kira di usia empat bulan, sekalian mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya. _Ah, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar.._

"Mau makan apa hari ini? Nasi, bubur, atau apa? Katakan saja padaku, nanti aku belikan.." tawar Chanyeol ketika mereka duduk berhadapan di kursi meja makan, hari sudah menjelang sore, pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit.

"Tidak.." jawab Baekhyun lesu, mengadah menatap suaminya, anak itu jadi berantakan akhir-akhir ini, sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya sebelum hamil dulu, matanya sayu dan wajahnya kerap kali pucat seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana terutama bagian bibir yang dulunya merah merekah sekarang jadi memutih dan sedikit kering, meski begitu Chanyeol tetap sayang dan semakin cinta, _baginya tetap Baekhyun yang paling sempurna.._

"Tidak?—ah, kue dari mama Byun kemarin sudah habis, ya? Mau kubelikan kue yang baru? Kau maunya dari toko kue yang mana?" Chanyeol menawarinya lagi, ia ingat ini masih sore dan belum waktunya Baekhyun makan makanan berat.

"Aku mau pasta.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Mau pasta dari restoran mana? Apa kita perlu melakukan reservasi?"

"Aku mau pasta buatan paman Kris."

Chanyeol agak terkejut. "Kris?!—sayang, kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin itu. Lapar sekali.."

"I-iya, tapi 'kan kau dan Kris—meskipun sudah baikan tapi kalian..." Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. _Ya, ini tidak wajar saja.._ apa mungkin Baekhyun sedang ngidam?

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Nanti aku mampir ke mansion Byun saja, ya? Pasta buatan mama Byun 'kan enak."

"Aku ingin memenuhi undangan paman Kris sekalian. Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu kemarin." Baekhyun mengatakan alasannya. "Ayo, berangkat!"

"Tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Chanyeol, dia hanya berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Kau 'kan sudah."

"Memang sudah. Kau belum.."

"Aku mual bau air." _alasan macam apa itu?_ "Ayo, berangkat sekarang saja."

 **~oOo~**

"Selamat datang.." sambut Jessica dengan senyum manis. "Kalian ada janji dengan Kris, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya paman Kris tidak ada di rumah, ya?" Baekhyun balas bertanya setelah Jessica mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Dia sedang pergi belanja ke supermarket." balas Jessica. "Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

"Jess.."

"Ya, tampan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan Jessica untuk suaminya. _Genit sekali sih.._

"Kau baru tiba kemari?" tanya Chanyeol basa basi.

Jessica mengangguk cepat. "Karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, aku memilih resign dari pekerjaanku di California tapi aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai desainer di sini." jawabnya. "Dan Baekhyun—bukankah terakhir kali kau memiliki masalah dengan Kris, ya? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan sampai-sampai kau bersedia datang kemari? Astaga, aku ketinggalan banyak gosip."

"Dasar wanita!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal, _gosip sana gosip sini.._

"Lalu kau ini apa?—anak laki-laki berwajah perempuan?"

 _"YA!_ Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku dengan seenaknya kau berani menghinaku!" tantang Baekhyun.

"Sayang, ingat kata dokter Oh. Kau tidak mau baby kenapa-napa 'kan?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha kembali tenang, _Jessica ini benar-benar.._ sementara raut Jessica tampak terkejut, baru menyadari sesuatu. "He's pregnant?!" pekiknya.

"Yes, one month.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, God!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat ekspresi Jessica yang seperti percaya tidak percaya. "I'm sorry, Baekhyunnie.." ucapnya tidak enak karena sudah membuat anak itu marah-marah. "Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan membuat minuman untuk kalian. Kalian mau minum apa?" tawarnya.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu aneh. "Itu 'kan memang kewajibanmu sebagai tuan rumah."

"Hey, aku seorang tuan rumah bukan asisten rumah tangga." elak Jessica.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah saja. Aku mau coklat panas yang manis. Ingat! Harus yang manis!" Baekhyun menyuarakan permintaannya.

"Aku air putih saja." pinta Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya.." Jessica berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur.

"Apa baby sudah lapar?" tanya Chanyeol mengelus perut rata suaminya setelah Jessica tidak lagi tampak.

"Iya, daddy, lapar sekali.." jawab Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil dan Chanyeol yang gemas akan berakhir dengan menciumi perut Baekhyun dan mengusakkan kepalanya disana hingga anak itu tertawa geli, jika Chanyeol tidak segera menghentikannya Baekhyun tidak akan segan-segan menjambak rambut suaminya itu kuat-kuat, _sampai rontok semua sekalian.._

"Ehem!"

Keduanya menoleh dengan tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada dikepala Chanyeol, mereka keasikan bercanda sampai tidak menyadari sang tuan rumah sudah datang, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, bahkan mereka tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. "Oh, hai, paman Kris. Kami datang untuk memenuhi undanganmu." sapa Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tangannya, sementara Chanyeol tampak sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat perbuatan suaminya itu.

"Ah, tentu.. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, kebetulan aku belanja banyak tadi." Kris mengangkat dua kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan di masing-masing tangannya. "Kau mau makan apa, Baekhyun? Apa kau sedang mengidam sesuatu? Aku bisa buatkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu."

"Aku ingin mencicipi pasta buatanmu."

"Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung karena aku dan Jessica berencana membuat itu tadi. Ayo, pergi ke ruang makan." ajak Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengekori sang tuan rumah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk di kursi meja makan sementara Kris sudah berada di counter dapur mengeluarkan satu persatu isi belanjaannya.

"Memangnya aku harus bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik, wajahnya tampak keheranan.

"Kau tidak menyapa paman Kris tadi?"

"M-memangnya harus?" sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kris sedikit berselisih saat Baekhyun pingsan kemarin, Kris sempat menuduh anak itu hanya berpura-pura untuk menahan Chanyeol pergi, juga Chanyeol sudah berani mengusir Kris saat hendak menjenguk Baekhyun sore itu, hal itu yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi agak canggung sekarang. "Aku dan Kris sudah lama saling kenal jadi yang seperti itu ku pikir tidak terlalu penting." Baekhyun mencibir pelan, tidak usah di ingatkan lagi juga Baekhyun sudah tau mereka pernah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun..

Keduanya langsung diam ketika Jessica datang dan menaruh piring berisi kue bulat pipih dengan warna warni yang cantik, juga secangkir coklat panas pesanan anak itu dan segelas air putih milik Chanyeol. "Woah.. macaron!" pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Silahkan dinikmati.." _mood_ Baekhyun dengan cepat membaik setelah memakan kue-kue itu dan menyesap coklat panasnya, mereka menikmatinya selagi Kris menyiapkan makanan.

"Jess, kau bisa membantuku mencuci kerangnya?" pinta Kris dari arah counter dapur.

"Tentu, aku—ah, sebentar.." ponsel Jessica mendadak berbunyi nyaring, seseorang tengah menghubunginya. "Ini dari tempat kerjaku yang baru." infonya. "Chanyeol, kau bisa menggantikanku membantu Kris?" Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, mencoba memberi kode pada Jessica yang segera menyadari ada Baekhyun di sana, _si anak cemburuan itu.._ tapi anak itu tidak memberikan reaksi berarti, tetap anteng menikmati kuenya.

"Pergilah." _reaksi diluar dugaan.._ "Bantu paman Kris memasak, aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Aku kesana, ya?" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Iya, masak yang cepat, ya, daddy."

Kris agak terkejut ketika Chanyeol tau-tau sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya harus mencucinya sampai bersih 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol, menekuk lengan kemejanya ke atas agar tidak terciprat air.

"Iya." jawab Kris singkat. "Seperti dulu ketika kau membantuku memasak."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. "Kebanyakan aku hanya mengacaukan masakanmu." ia mulai membasahi kerangnya dengan air mengalir.

Kris ikut tersenyum. "Baekhyun tidak memiliki alergi seafood 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baguslah.." Kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi kaku seperti ini. "Soal kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yeol."

"Lupakan saja.." Chanyeol menangkat kerang dalam wadah yang ia rasa sudah bersih. "Ini langsung dimasukkan atau bagaimana?" lelaki itu jelas berusaha menghindari topik pembicaraan yang Kris angkat.

"Iya, langsung saja." Kris sedikit menyingkir ketika Chanyeol menuang kerang di atas teflon yang sudah panas. "Kau boleh kembali, terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, hendak kembali ke meja makan ketika tiba-tiba Kris meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi. Chanyeol terpaksa berbalik, rautnya tampak tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Yang seperti ini bisa membuat Baekhyun salah paham, Kris."

"Aku tau, Yeol." wajah Kris tampak frustasi, ia melepaskan tangan mantan pacarnya itu. "Kenapa kau terus diam dan mengacuhkanku."

"Kau bisa memikirkan apa kesalahanmu."

"Aku sudah." jawab Kris. "Aku berusaha menebusnya sekarang."

"Kuharap kau melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku—untuk sekarang ini pikirkan baik-baik apa yang menjadi tujuanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksa..."

"Sepertinya aku harus memperjelasnya lagi ya karena tampaknya kau belum juga mengerti." sela Chanyeol sementara Kris menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, Kris. Kita tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi." tegasnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak sedang berkata serius, Yeol." Kris masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

Hampir selama satu bulan Kris tidak menemui Chanyeol setelah mengetahui rencana pertunangannya dengan Jessica, dia jelas menolak awalnya tapi ancaman akan dicoret dari daftar warisan keluarga Wu membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mau tidak mau ia harus datang ke tempat pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan. Sikap Kris sangat dingin ketika pertama kali bertemu Jessica, gadis itu tidak tersinggung dan malah menertawakannya, pada akhirnya Jessica mengakui jika dia seorang lesbi yang membuat Kris terkejut setengah mati, pertemuan mereka berakhir dengan indah, bahkan keduanya sepakat untuk menikah secepatnya, tentu saja itu hanya status dan demi harta warisan yang telah dijanjikan.

"Aku serius."

Kris kelihatan shock. "K-kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?—tentu saja karena aku sudah punya Baekhyun."

Lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau berubah terlalu banyak, Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan." jelas Chanyeol. "Kami sudah berumah tangga, dan sebagai seorang suami aku wajib memastikan rumah tangga kami tetap utuh dan bahagia."

"Tidak mungkin." desis Kris lirih. "Kau hanya sedang kebingung—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak kebingungan!" Chanyeol menyela agak kesal, bicara dengan Kris ternyata lumayan susah juga, _pantas saja Baekhyun jadi emosi terus-terusan.._ "Aku sudah mencintai Baekhyun bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu, kau seharusnya mengingat itu."

"Terserah kau, Chanyeol. Satu hal yang harus kau tau—aku tidak akan pernah menyerah."

 _Sabar, Yeol, sabar.._ batin Chanyeol frustasi. "Kau mungkin bisa mengelabuhi Baekhyun tapi tidak denganku. Jangan pernah berusaha menemuiku lagi setelah hari ini berakhir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback..**

Chanyeol ingat, hari itu dia terbangun di rumah sakit ketika hari sudah hampir malam. Wajah panik Kris yang pertama kali menyambutnya disusul dengan Leo dan Keyko yang menatapnya khawatir, sepasang kekasih itu langsung menyerbunya, meminta maaf. Kris terus menjaganya sampai Chanyeol diperbolehkan pulang keesokan hari.

Satu minggu terlewati dan Chanyeol sudah memikirkan semuanya, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kris selanjutnya, dia tidak mungkin bersikap acuh pada seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, _itu tidak tau diri namanya.._

Kris ini perhatian sekali, tidak hanya menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol tapi lelaki itu juga menemuinya hampir setiap hari, menawarkan Chanyeol ingin makan apa dan dimana, sampai titik dimana Chanyeol merasa Kris sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga, malah dia ini baik sekali. Kris bahkan tidak peduli ancaman ayahnya yang memintanya untuk segera kembali ke Sydney, yang penting Chanyeol sehat dulu baru dia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"Aku akan pulang ke Sydney besok." Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, kenapa mereka harus berpisah di saat dia sudah mulai merasa nyaman. "Ini sudah telat dua minggu dari jadwal kepulanganku yang seharusnya." meski dia berkata seperti itu tapi Chanyeol tau sebenarnya Kris tidak rela.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana!" tanggap Chanyeol datar membuat Kris tersenyum kecut, _sampai kapanpun dia memang tidak akan pernah dianggap.._ "Jangan lupa jenguk pacarmu disini tiap bulan."

Kris segera mengangkat kepalanya, raut terkejutnya begitu ketara. "Y-yeol—"

"Aku hanya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanmu kemarin." sela Chanyeol acuh. "Apa kau keberatan menjengukku ke Jepang tiap bulan? Ck, kau ini pacar macam apa?!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bodoh. "Aku akan menjengukmu dua minggu sekali jika perlu."

"Jangan! Nanti aku bisa suka sungguhan padamu. Aku 'kan hanya berniat membantumu meredakan rasa sakit karena kehilangan Yoora, begitu saja tidak lebih.. Dan kau harus ingat aku sudah punya Baekhyun, hubungan ini tidak akan berlanjut jika aku sudah menemui Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh menuntut apapun." iya, Chanyeol tau ini sangat tidak adil untuk Kris, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan, _hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi.._

"Tidak masalah." _di luar dugaan.._ "Aku bisa menemuimu lagi saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." _ya ampun, kenapa nasib lelaki tampan ini malang sekali?_

"Perlu untuk kau ketahui jika ini hanya status. Kau tau aku seorang seme sejati, aku tidak mau image-ku rusak di mata Baekhyun gara-gara keputusanku ini."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Kris sebenarnya sangat tidak suka nama 'Baekhyun' Chanyeol sebut terus-terus, _si anak SMP ingusan itu.._ Memangnya apa menariknya dia? Di pandang dari sudut manapun Kris jauh lebih unggul dan matang sementara Baekhyun selayaknya bibit yang baru saja menjadi tunas, _tidak matang sama sekali.._ Kris bahkan sempat mengira jika Baekhyun itu anak perempuan, wajahnya itu feminim sekali yang mana hal tersebut tidak akan jauh dengan sifatnya yang manja dan merepotkan, _sudah bisa ditebak.._

"Pacar rasa sahabat?" tanya Kris, lebih menyederhanakan maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Iya, tepatnya seperti itu." _oh, tidak masalah.._ Kris yakin cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti tergila-gila padanya yang memiliki sejuta pesona ini. _Lihat saja nanti.._

Chanyeol mengambil keputusan ini setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, dia memang mencintai Baekhyun tapi anak itu belum resmi jadi miliknya, meski Haneul kerap mengatakan jika Baekhyun itu anak yang polos—dia saat itu masih duduk di kelas satu SMP akhir, hampir naik ke kelas dua, tidak menutup kemungkinan Baekhyun pernah berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, _tidak masalah.._ Chanyeol hanya menganggap itu sekedar cinta monyet, lagipula baik Sooyoung ataupun Haneul tidak pernah melarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran. _Boleh-boleh saja, asal tau sampai dimana batasnya.._

Chanyeol tidak masalah jika _first kiss_ Baekhyun bukan dirinya, kenapa ia harus mengharap lebih kalau dia saja belum becus menjaga apa yang akan jadi hak Baekhyun kelak, _first kiss_ Chanyeol menjadi milik Kris—itu saat kejadian festival musim panas dan tentu saja terjadi karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak, jika Kris tidak memberinya CPR mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bertemu Baekhyun selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku maunya makan sepiring berdua, Yeol." pinta Baekhyun menyodorkan piring pasta kearah suaminya.

"Nanti kau tidak kenyang, sayang."

"Ya pokoknya aku maunya makan berdua. Habiskan yang ini dulu baru nanti yang satunya."

Chanyeol jadi tidak enak sendiri, itu jadi terkesan agak tidak sopan sebenarnya. "Sudah, turuti saja." saran Jessica melihat Chanyeol yang tampak ragu-ragu. "Yang seperti itu sudah wajar terjadi pada orang hamil, Baekhyun juga pasti bingung kalau ditanya alasannya." anak itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Seperti kau tau rasanya saja." Kris sedikit mengejeknya, _hanya sekedar bercanda.._

"Aku memang pernah." balas Jessica singkat, sukses membuat tiga orang lainnya terkejut. "Hanya selama empat bulan, aku bahkan belum sempat melihatnya lahir ke dunia, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa percaya lagi pada laki-laki."

"Termasuk kami?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Jessica tertawa mendengar itu. "Tidak. Kau ini manis seperti seorang adik kecil, sementara Chanyeol sosok lelaki yang enak dipandang dan Kris rekan bisnis yang menyenangkan. Kalian bertiga ini pengecualian." jelas Jessica.

"Aku tidak pernah tau—maaf." ucap Kris jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Hey, hal seperti itu tidak lagi bisa melukai perasaanku, jadi santai saja."

Mendengar cerita Jessica membuat Baekhyun ikut sedih, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan kehilangan bayinya, mungkin selamanya Baekhyun tidak akan bisa _move on,_ terbukti Jessica ini wanita yang sangat hebat. "Ayo, makan.. aku bercerita bukan untuk membuat kalian larut dalam kesedihan tapi untuk membuktikan aku juga bisa diandalkan dalam urusan kehamilan."

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan bayiku." guman Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan." Jessica meyakinkan. "Bayimu akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung anak itu yang hampir menangis. "Kita akan menjaganya dengan baik, jadi jangan khawatir. Sekarang waktunya makan, baby pasti sudah lapar sekali." Chanyeol menyodorkan garpu penuh pasta kedepan mulut Baekhyun, anak itu segera menerima suapannya.

"Enak sekali.." puji Baekhyun setelah menelan makanannya, _seketika lupa dengan sedihnya.._ "Ini benar-benar enak paman Kris."

Kris segera tersenyum mendengar pujian Baekhyun, melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jelas membuat Kris cemburu dan iri tapi wajah polos Baekhyun membuat Kris tidak bisa membenci anak itu, _kesal terkadang, benci tidak.._ "Mau tambah lagi? Aku bisa membuatnya untukmu." tawar Kris.

"Ini sudah cukup banyak, nanti aku tidak bisa makan choco lava cake-ku kalau terlalu kenyang." tolak Baekhyun. "Nanti belikan choco lava cake ya, daddy." pintanya.

"Iya." Chanyeol menuruti tanpa banyak alasan, kembali menyuapi anak itu hingga satu piring habis sendiri olehnya, dan di piring kedua Chanyeol hanya kebagian makan seperempat bagian, tidak apa-apa dia ikhlas berbagi makanan dengan suami dan bayinya, yang penting keduanya selalu sehat.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkadang meributkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk diributkan seperti contohnya nama anak mereka yang masih berusia enam minggu didalam kandungan, dari yang Chanyeol baca itu baru sebesar biji padi kecil dan belum terbentuk sempurna.

"Jesper Park terdengar sangat keren." ucap Baekhyun yang tengah membolak-balikkan buku kumpulan nama-nama bayi, semakin malam sifat asli anak itu semakin muncul, _ya cerewetnya, ya rakusnya, ya menyebalkannya dan masih banyak ya ya ya lainnya.._

"Itu terdengar seperti pelesetan nama Kasper _hyung._ Jesper-Kasper.. jangan-jangan kau ini diam-diam naksir Kasper _hyung,_ ya?" tuduh Chanyeol tanpa alasan yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bagaimana dengan Jackson Park? Lebih keren 'kan?"

"Kau fans berat Michael Jackson?"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat kemudian berdiri menirukan gerakan moonwalk khas penyanyi dengan gelar King of Pop itu yang membuat Baekhyun terpingkal-pingkal, _itu terlihat kaku dan konyol.._

"Ya tidak masalah kalau namanya Jackson, tapi nanti kalau baby lahirnya mirip Kai bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa jadi Kai?"

"Kau 'kan masih sering mengejekku dengan membawa-bawa nama Kai jika sedang kesal. Tidak sadar, ya?"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan ketika nanti anaknya lahir dan mirip Kai. Hidung minim, kulit putih tua dan kelakuan mesum saat dewasa nanti. _Tidak, itu buruk!_ Mulai sekarang menyebut nama Kai menjadi haram hukumnya bagi Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya kalau laki-laki namanya Jackson ya, sayang?" rayu Chanyeol tidak putus asa.

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya Jesper. Kalau perempuan namanya Jennie." Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Kita tinggal di Korea, Baekhyun. Jennie seperti nama orang barat. Jisoo saja bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak Rose sekalian?" tanya Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku pikir Lisa lebih oke." _dan kenapa semua nama member blackpink jadi dibawa-bawa?_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Jesper, Jesper, Jesper, pokoknya Jesper!"

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, hidup Jackson!" mereka berargumen layaknya suporter pemain bola.

"Berisik!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring yang mana hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam seketika dengan menutupi kedua kuping lebarnya. "Ayo, cepat siap-siap."

"Kemana?"

"Mansion Byun. Aku rindu ibuku."

Selama perjalanan menuju mansion Byun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap berselisih tentang Jesper-Jackson dan Jennie-Jisoo. Sesampainya disana kebetulan Siwon dan Sooyoung juga sedang datang berkunjung. "Bagaimana dengan Baekho? Dulu kami hampir menamaimu itu." para orang tua jadi ikut-ikutan menyumbang ide.

"Tidak mau. Ibu buat lagi saja sana!" sewot Baekhyun.

Haneul terbahak. "Ibu sudah terlalu tua untuk hamil lagi, sayang."

"Kalau Taehyung? Park Taehyung?" saran Sooyoung.

"Itu seperti nama adik kelasku yang kelakuannya tidak jelas saat SMA." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayang jika anaknya nanti benar-benar dinamai Taehyung dan sifatnya mirip dengan 'Taehyung-Taehyung' yang itu, dia memang tampan tapi super pecicilan, sifatnya tidak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya dan Baekhyun menyesal sempat naksir anak itu dulu.

"Ayah pikir nama Tom lumayan juga." celetuk Heechul yang mana lelaki paruh baya itu segera menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Park Tom begitu?" tanya Haneul setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Iya. Keren seperti nama orang barat 'kan?" Heechul masih tetap antusias.

"Itu lebih seperti nama kucing, ayah!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Saat di Sydney, itu nama anjing tetanggaku." tambah Chanyeol.

"Nama Tom terdengar konyol, Chullie!" protes Sooyoung.

"Apapun namanya kelak yang terpenting adalah cucu kita lahir dengan sehat dan Baekhyun selamat." Siwon sekalinya bicara sangat berbobot, _yeah.. Siwon 'kan satu-satunya pihak yang paling waras diantara mereka semua._

"Akhir-akhir ini perutku sering sekali kram, apa itu wajar?" tanya Baekhyun pada para orang tua.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol agak terkejut, khawatir juga tentu saja, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun dan bayi mereka kenapa-napa, kalau ada yang harus sakit Chanyeol rela jika dia orangnya.

Haneul menatap anaknya khawatir. "Cobalah pergi kerumah sakit, sayang." sarannya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak? Dokter kandunganmu 'kan sangat tampan, tidak ingin ketemu lagi? Sekalian cuci mata.." Chanyeol mendelik sebal kearah Sooyoung, _apa-apaan maksudnya itu?_ Iya sih maksudnya baik untuk membujuk Baekhyun tapi 'kan tidak begitu juga caranya, seharusnya sebagai seorang ibu yang baik Sooyoung bisa menghargai perasaan Chanyeol.

"Aku kangen sekali sebenarnya.." _apa-apaan coba?_ "—tapi aku tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit, bisa tidak dokter Oh saja yang datang menemuiku? Sekalian aku ngidam ingin merasakan kencan dengan dokter muda." tanya Baekhyun ngawur. _Ya, ya terserah saja.. Chanyeol sudah kebal, untung sayang, untung cinta.._

"Mana bisa begitu, nak?—memangnya kalian tidak ingin menengok anak kalian? Lakukan pemeriksaan USG dan kalian bisa melihat rupa bayi kalian didalam sana."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Iya, bahkan nanti bisa tau jenis kelaminnya juga kalau perutmu sudah agak besar." Haneul menambahi.

"Ya sudah, ayo, berangkat kerumah sakit sekarang. Cepat, Yeol!"

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol terkadang merasa dongkol ketika Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat sekali saat dokter Oh mengajaknya bicara, namun dia akan menjawab sekenanya ketika perawat Xi yang bertanya, ketara sekali Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai perawat asisten itu, ya mungkin karena hubungannya dengan sang dokter tampan yang membuat Baekhyun cemburu, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi dan Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya gemar sekali menggoda dokter Oh Sehun sementara perawat Xi Luhan menanggapinya dengan kalem-kalem saja, tidak tampak kesal sama sekali, seharusnya 'kan dia kesal karena ada 'bocah binal' yang berusaha merusak hubungan mereka. _Tolong jangan adukan Chanyeol tentang sebutan barunya untuk Baekhyun atau dia akan mati malam ini juga.._

"Aku mau tau jenis kelamin bayinya, dok." pinta Baekhyun setelah Sehun memeriksanya, hasilnya cukup baik meski tekanan darah anak itu sedikit rendah.

"Jenis kelamin?"

"Neh, dokter." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Itu bisa dilakukan dengan pemeriksaan USG tapi nanti sekitar usia kehamilan empat bulan." jelas Sehun ramah, wajahnya saja yang tampak dingin tapi aslinya dia ini baik dan pengertian sekali orangnya.

"Baekhyun mengeluh perutnya sering merasa kram. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung ke titik permasalahan, kalau Baekhyun yang tanya itu jelas hanya modus agar bisa ngobrol dengan Sehun lama-lama, dia bisa saja gagal fokus terus-terusan, padahal tadi di mobil Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan jika jenis kelamin bayinya belum bisa di lihat sekarang. _Dasar tukang modus!_

"Apa itu cukup mengganggu?" tanya Sehun langsung dari sang sumber.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu wajar terjadi ketika otot-otot ligamen yang menopang rahim mengalami peregangan seiring dengan membesarnya rahim, itu memang sangat terasa pada saat trimester pertama." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Jika anda merasakannya lebih baik tidak melakukan aktifitas lebih dulu, Baekhyun- _ssi._ Anda bisa duduk atau tiduran sampai nyerinya reda." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Silahkan disebelah sini." ajak Luhan meminta Baekhyun berbaring diranjang untuk pemeriksaan USG, mereka ingin mengetahui perkembangan bayinya.

Baekhyun menuruti dan Luhan dengan sigap membantu mengangkat bajunya sebatas dada, mengoleskan semacam gel diatas permukaan perut anak itu yang tampak masih rata.

"Ah, ini..." Sehun tampak terkejut beberapa saat setelah menggerak-gerakan alat USG diatas perut Baekhyun, raut dokter muda itu seperti tidak yakin, dan ia melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, dok?" tanya Chanyeol mendadak was-was.

"Ini dua kantung." gumam Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya _'apa maksudnya itu?',_ suaminya hanya menggeleng tidak tau. "—kembar?"

"Sepertinya iya, dok." sahut Luhan dengan senyum manis.

"Kembar?" tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin. "Bayi kami kembar, begitu?" Chanyeol lebih seperti orang linglung melihat dokter Oh tersenyum, dia sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Neh, selamat.. Bayi kalian kembar." ucapnya turut berbahagia setelah memastikan itu memang benar. "Anda bisa lihat disini ada dua kantung, tuan Park?" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk terlalu cepat layaknya orang idiot, Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, malu sendiri ketika Luhan menertawai kelakuan suaminya yang masih dalam mode speechless, _itu terlihat sangat konyol.._ "Titik hitam didalam kantung adalah embrio dan ini kembar non identik, masing- masing mempunyai kantung ketuban dan plasenta sendiri." jelas dokter Oh mengatakan ini cukup baik karena kembar non identik resikonya tidak lebih banyak daripada kembar identik, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersyukur mengetahui hal itu, satu bayi saja sudah bisa membuatnya senang setengah mati apalagi dua, harus dengan cara apalagi Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya.. semua ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, lelaki itu mengecup kening suami mungilnya yang menangis terharu.

Setidaknya bagi Baekhyun dia tidak perlu melahirkan sampai lima kali, sekali hamil langsung dapat dua, hutangnya pada para orang tua tinggal tiga cucu lagi, berharap di kehamilan kedua nanti Baekhyun akan dapat kembar lagi, kalau perlu tripel sekalian agar dapat segera memenuhi janjinya pada para orang tua yang sangat mereka cintai. Ibu, ayah, mama, dan papa Park pasti bahagia mendengar kabar ini, Baekhyun jadi tidak sabar..

"Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian berdua.."

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

 **Big Thank's to:**

Yana Sehunn, Yoon745, shinshiren, PRISNA CHO, 270492, ByunB04, pongpongi, ByunMafia, inchan88, meliarisky7, Rinhyun Uchiha II, Izahina98, KertasBee, Bbasjtr, LyWoo, MeAsCBHS, parkbaexh614, luvyrhea, byunlovely, ctbisreal, ssuhoshnet, 90Rahmayani, Adndpwh, nocbnolife, Oark Chanbee, Guest, VampirDPS, Riskaa, yousee, Aisyah6104, alvina ayu28, derpwhiteboy, bbysmurf, baekfingers, sehunluhan0905.

 **~oOo~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Household**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Boy Love, Drama, Marriage Life, Little bit of Amateur Comedy, mpreg.**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada yang bertanya Baekhyun sebenarnya sayang Chanyeol tidak? Cinta tidak?—tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Baekhyun akan menjawab sayang dan cinta seratus persen pada laki-laki tinggi yang telah resmi menyadang status sebagai suaminya itu.

Dan mengapa mereka gemar sekali bertengkar? ini sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang menjadi pemicunya.. Chanyeol ini tipe suami yang super sabar, perhatian, dan pemberi kenyamanan, pokoknya semua yang Chanyeol berikan selalu yang terbaik, baginya semua urusan yang menyangkut Baekhyun harus diutamakan, ia bahkan menempatkan dirinya sendiri diurutan kesekian, yang terpenting suaminya itu terpenuhi terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa gugup kepada pasangannya sebelum ini—sebelum Chanyeol datang dan merusak image playboy-nya dalam sekejap, dia gugup luar biasa saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja Baekhyun pandai menutupi hingga tak ada hal memalukan yang terjadi seperti contohnya berkeringat dingin atau berbicara gagap.

Juga para mantannya terdahulu tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan kalimat romantis yang begitu ingin Baekhyun dengar layaknya yang Chanyeol lakukan secara jantan, yaitu ajakan menikah. Yang di sungai Han kemarin hanya simbol semata karena besok paginya Chanyeol langsung datang ke mansion Byun dengan rapi, wangi dan super tampan bersama papa dan mama Park, mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk meminang Baekhyun secara langsung, secepatnya. Baekhyun yang dari awal sudah kepincut tentu saja langsung menerimanya meski dia sempat berbelit-belit membahas tentang kuliah kedokteran yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya, Baekhyun hanya mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menjawab _'ya, aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu'_ , jual mahal memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Byun Baekhyun sejak dulu jadi Chanyeol tidak heran lagi, _dia maklum.._

"Yeol, aku berangkat.."

Kepala basah Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, didalam sana tubuhnya yang telanjang masih dipenuhi busa sabun. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya heran, Baekhyun tidak terlihat akan pergi kemana-mana sejak tadi, _kenapa jadi tiba-tiba?_

"Cafe.. Aku sudah janjian dengan Jongdae dan Kasper hyung." jawab Baekhyun mengeluarkan jaket milik Chanyeol untuk dipakai.

Bulan april hampir berlalu yang berarti usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah mencapai empat bulan, perkiraan melahirkan diawal atau pertengahan bulan september. Karena kembar perut Baekhyun sudah terlihat cukup besar dan membuatnya enggan mengenakan pakaian miliknya sendiri, lebih memilih memakai baju Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaman karena ukurannya yang lebih besar.

"Tunggu sebentar, nanti aku antar." pinta Chanyeol, menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi, buru-buru membilas tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan kaki karena lumayan dekat." tolak anak itu.

"Nanti kau pingsan dijalan, sayang." sahut Chanyeol dari dalam.

Baekhyun manyun, berlebihan sekali suaminya itu.. Dia yakin tidak akan pingsan dijalan seperti yang Chanyeol khawatirkan, tubuhnya sudah lebih kuat daripada awal-awal kehamilan dulu, morning sickness-nya sudah jauh berkurang selama seminggu terakhir, Baekhyun sudah bisa menikmati makanannya dipagi hari dan kalaupun muntah itu tidak akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah seperti bulan-bulan kemarin, itu hanya terasa sesaat dan tenaganya akan segera kembali pulih setelah meminum sesuatu yang hangat.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Chanyeol setengah berteriak setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, takutnya anak itu berangkat sendiri diam-diam.

"Ya sudah.." balasnya yang terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Chanyeol. "Aku tunggu diruang tengah."

"Neh."

Ketika Chanyeol selesai dia menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk manis disofa sembari menikmati sebatang coklat yang sudah habis setengahnya, Chanyeol mendekatinya, segera meraup coklat yang hendak masuk kemulut suami mungilnya itu.

"Yeol!" protes yang lebih mungil dengan bibir merengut sebal. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menghapus sudut bibir Baekhyun dari sisa noda coklat. "Ini coklat terakhir yang aku punya." adu Baekhyun tentang stok cemilannya yang mulai menipis.

"Nanti aku belikan lagi yang banyak setelah pulang kerja."

Oh, apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan?—ya benar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bekerja diperusahaan milik ayahnya mulai hari ini, Siwon langsung menyetujui karena menurutnya praktik langsung dilapangan jauh lebih baik daripada hanya belajar teori dibangku kuliah, dengan syarat ia hanya diperbolehkan bekerja setengah hari, sisa harinya untuk menemani Baekhyun, _dan deal.._

Semua itu berawal dari Baekhyun yang menemukan sebuah artikel tentang manfaat berenang bagi ibu hamil, anak itu ngotot ingin pergi berenang padahal dia ini tidak bisa berenang sama sekali, yang ada nanti malah tenggelam, bukannya manfaat yang didapatkan tapi malah membahayakan, jadilah Chanyeol harus bersedia berubah menjadi pelampung hidup dadakan.

Karena Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi kekolam renang umum yang ada dikawasan apartemen, seminggu ini Chanyeol harus rela bolak balik memboyong suaminya itu kekolam renang yang ada di mansion Byun ataupun kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun ini tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal yang dia sukai secara terus menerus sampai merasa bosan.

Anak itu mengatakan dia ingin punya rumah yang ada kolam renangnya biar enak tidak mondar mandir terus-terusan, Baekhyun juga ingin kelak rumah masa depan mereka memiliki pemandangan gunung yang sejuk dan asri juga berdekatan dengan luasnya pantai biru dengan suara deburan ombak, mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Hidup mereka saat ini masih sepenuhnya tergantung pada uang bulanan yang kerap orang tua mereka kirimkan direkening masing-masing, memang semenjak ketahuan mengandung anak kembar uang bulanan yang Baekhyun terima bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ingin dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan mengisi rekening Baekhyun suatu hari nanti. Chanyeol ini tipe orang yang mandiri, ingat.. saat di Sydney dulu dia bekerja sambil kuliah. Dia tidak akan terus-terusan mengandalkan orang tuanya jika memang sudah mampu.

Nanti siang Baekhyun memiliki jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan yang memang rutin ia lakukan setiap bulannya, namun kali ini lebih spesial karena mereka akan segera mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi-bayinya, Baekhyun tidak sabar menantinya hingga merasa jarum jam bergerak sangat lambat hari ini.

"Kau tebak mereka laki-laki atau perempuan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. "Eum—perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin cantik." jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Kau juga jadi suka memasak, mencoba banyak resep-resep baru, jadi kupikir kemungkinan mereka bayi-bayi perempuan." ya, memasak menjadi hobi baru Baekhyun, rasa masakannya hancur parah dan Chanyeol satu-satunya korban yang harus mencicipi itu semua.

Chanyeol bukan sosok yang pandai berpura-pura, saat bibirnya berkata itu lumayan enak tapi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, tapi anehnya Baekhyun percaya-percaya saja dan meminta Chanyeol menghabiskan semuanya, saat Baekhyun tidak melihat diam-diam Chanyeol akan membuang makanannya kedalam kotak sampah dan selesai.. Baekhyun senang dan Chanyeol tidak jadi keracunan, _berakhir indah bukan?_

"Tapi aku pikir mereka bayi laki-laki." Baekhyun menyangkal tidak setuju yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya penasaran. "Aku sering sekali terbangun tengah malam karena mereka bergerak terlalu banyak, kupikir mereka sedang bertengkar didalam sana."

"Memangnya bayi perempuan tidak banyak bergerak, ya?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Jongdae dan Kasper hyung bilang tidak terlalu banyak. Mereka lebih suka bergosip dengan tenang." _astaga, kenapa sih mereka mengajarkan hal sesat ini pada suami mungilnya?_

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi patokan, sayangku. Kita akan segera mengetahuinya nanti siang. Aku tidak masalah jika mereka laki-laki, perempuan, atau sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan, yang terpenting adalah kalian selalu sehat."

"Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga." balas Chanyeol tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

Perjalanan menuju cafe yang Baekhyun maksud membutuhkan waktu hampir sepuluh menit menaiki mobil, bukan ide yang buruk membiarkan Baekhyun keluar rumah sekedar menikmati pemandangan musim semi di Korea yang sungguh menakjubkan, dimana berbagai jenis bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Nanti kalau sudah mau pulang hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu sekalian kita makan siang bersama sebelum pergi kerumah sakit." pesan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Chanyeol langsung pergi setelah memastikan Baekhyun aman bersama Kasper dan Jongdae, _dia sudah terlambat pergi kerja ngomong-ngomong.._ Ini adalah hari pertamanya dan dia tidak ingin terkena semburan Siwon yang terkenal profesional itu, tidak peduli jika mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah, yang salah dan melanggar harus tetap mendapat sanksi ataupun hukuman.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi kerja karena dia tidak suka ditinggal-tinggal apalagi awal kehamilan menjadi sesuatu yang berat untuk bisa ia lalui sendirian, selama hamil sampai waktunya melahirkan nanti Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol selalu ada didekatnya dan terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Hormon kehamilan membuat Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang berlebihan manjanya, namun berkat pengertian dan bujukan yang kerap Chanyeol layangkan dengan iming-iming akan memenuhi impian Baekhyun tentang rumah masa depan mereka yang dekat dengan gunung dan laut pada akhirnya Baekhyun setuju melepaskan suaminya itu untuk pergi mencari nafkah bagi kelangsungan hidup keluarga kecil mereka.

"Hyung, kau kenal Jimin 'kan?" Jongdae mulai bergosip, Baekhyun yang sedang enak-enaknya menikmati kentang gorengnya jadi ikut terpancing.

"Jimin yang mana?" Kasper balik bertanya.

"Yang perempuan itu, yang dulu pernah ikut kelas dance ditempatmu!" jawab Jongdae agak heboh, karena yakin seyakin yakinnya Kasper pasti tau kali ini.

"Oh yang itu? Tunggu—kau kenal dia juga?"

"Dia temanku saat SMP. Baekhyun juga sudah pasti tau karena kelas mereka pernah sebelahan, iya 'kan, Baek?"

Anak itu mengangguk cepat. "Dia pernah tiga kali menyatakan cintanya padaku dulu." _Baekhyun keceplosan.._

"Yang benar?!" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Kau terima tidak?" Kasper ikut-ikutan heboh.

"Yang pertama, tidak. Yang kedua, juga tidak. Dan yang terakhir, tidak juga." jawab Baekhyun kalem.

"Ah, sayang sekali.." desah Kasper.

"Keputusanmu sangat tepat, Byun." Jongdae mengangguk setuju, raut wajahnya terlihat puas sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sangat cantik seperti seorang dewi." Kasper membela, merasa tidak terima karena menganggap Baekhyun tega sekali membuat seorang wanita cantik patah hati.

"Iya sekarang.." jawab Jongdae agak menyindir. "Coba kau mengenalnya lebih awal, hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat menyetujui ucapan Jongdae. "Dulu dia gemuk sekali dan jerawatan!" hebohnya.

"Kau sedang hamil, astaga!" Kasper mendelik tidak percaya, Baekhyun yang baru sadar buru-buru mengelus perut buncitnya sambil mengumamkan mantra _'amit-amit jabang bayi'._

"Maksudku bukan gemuk dan jerawatan yang menjadi alasan aku menolaknya, tapi karena memang dia mempunyai sifat yang kurang baik." anak itu mengklarifikasi. "Si cantik Jiyeon yang aku taksir sejak lama sampai harus rela pindah sekolah keluar negeri karena tidak tahan terus-terusan mendapat teror dan tekanan darinya. Dulu dia itu sudah persis seperti psikopat kecil." jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh, Jiyeon?—kudengar dia sudah kembali ke Korea." tanggap Jongdae, sudah persis seperti akun gosip yang mengetahui semua berita terbaru.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tampak setengah tidak percaya. "Dia tetap tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu 'kan?"

"Kenapa? Ingin ketemu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, dia ingin melepas kangen dengan salah satu mantan taksirannya dulu. Penasaran ingin bertanya apa Jiyeon juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Baekhyun tau ini terdengar gila tapi tetap saja dia ingin melakukannya. Ya, anggap saja ini salah satu bentuk dari sekian banyak ngidam anehnya.

"Jiyeon-nya buat aku saja ya, Baek?" pinta Kasper.

"Enak saja! Dia pasti masih menyukaiku." tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kau 'kan sudah menikah, bahkan hamil." Kasper masih keras kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah menikah dan hamil? Aku bisa membujuk Chanyeol dengan mudah kok." balasnya ngawur.

"Kau mau punya suami dan istri sekaligus, begitu? Serakah sekali!" tanya Kasper setengah tidak percaya.

"Lalu masalahnya ada dimana?!" Baekhyun tetap ngotot.

"Eits, tunggu dulu kalian berdua!" Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. _Kenapa mesti repot-repot bertengkar konyol coba?_ "Dengar-dengar dia sudah menikah dengan seorang bule loh.."

Senyum Baekhyun dan Kasper luntur seketika mendengar fakta itu. _Oke, lagipula Chanyeol jauh lebih menarik dari Jiyeon kok.._ Baekhyun akan segera melupakan gadis itu dari sekarang.

Tiga jam berlalu tanpa terasa ketika ketiganya membicarakan banyak hal sampai pada akhirnya Kasper pamit undur diri karena kelas dance-nya akan segera dimulai, Jongdae menyusul tak lama kemudian setelah mendapat panggilan dari Minseok untuk datang menemuinya karena rumahnya sedang sepi, kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke desa untuk menjenguk sang nenek yang tengah sakit, Jongdae tentu saja girang bukan main, dia bisa berlama-lama bermesraan dengan sang pujaan hati tanpa adanya gangguan. Sekedar informasi, ayah Minseok terkenal galak dan Jongdae takut setengah mati padanya, itu sebabnya dia tidak segera melamar Minseok, _takut ditolak mentah-mentah katanya.._

Chanyeol masih lama menjemput jadi Jongdae menawari Baekhyun untuk ikut kerumah Minseok sekalian tapi anak itu menolak, dia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, pengganggu keduanya yang tengah berpacaran. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di cafe lebih lama saja, dia bebas menghabisan banyak es cream tanpa Chanyeol tau, juga Kasper dan Jongdae yang sudah pergi tidak akan bisa mengadu pada suaminya itu.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali.." sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari cup es cream rasa coklatnya, anak itu memutar bola matanya malas setelah mengetahui siapa tamu tak diundang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Astaga, mimpi buruk apa aku semalam." gumam Baekhyun sebal. _Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa bertemu Kyungsoo disini? Apa ini hari sialnya?_

"Kau masih dendam padaku karena masalah kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo sok polos, ikut bergabung dimeja yang sama.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu bergabung denganku ngomong-ngomong." sindirnya.

"Kau ini pelit sekali." balas Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya numpang sebentar kok sampai Kai datang."

 _Ah, Tuhan.. si buluk itu juga akan ada disini?_ Ini buruk! Benar-benar sangat buruk! Mereka berdua merupakan perpaduan yang pas untuk menghancurkan mood baik dan penghasil stres terbesar Baekhyun.

"Kau masih saja belum bisa menerima kenyataan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ingat! Kai sudah memilihku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli, Do Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah menyebalkan itu memilih untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya hingga mata bulat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menangkap perutnya yang tampak membuncit. "Kau?—Baekhyun, tunggu!" ia menarik tangan mantan sahabatnya itu. "Ah, jadi ini maksud dari postingan instagram-mu bulan lalu?"

Menanggapi itu Baekhyun hanya meniup poni rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan gaya yang sengaja ia buat-buat, senyum remeh ia layangkan pada Kyungsoo. "Wah, ada seorang stalker yang baru mengaku rupanya."

Itu foto USG bayi kembarnya saat berusia tiga bulan, Baekhyun mempostingnya karena tidak bisa membendung perasaan bahagianya saat itu, dia ingin seluruh dunia tau bahwa bayi kembarnya tumbuh dengan sangat baik didalam tubuhnya. Banyak penggemar dan teman-temannya yang menanyakan tentang maksud dari foto itu, kebanyakan dari mereka menebak jika itu calon adik baru Baekhyun dan lainnya memberikan selamat tanpa penasaran, sedikit temannya yang tau jika Baekhyun telah menikah dan mengatakan jika itu bayi kembar milik Baekhyun sendiri tapi banyak juga yang tidak percaya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berdebat disana, Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih diam dan tidak memberi balasan komentar apapun.

"Kau hamil diluar nikah?!" Baekhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang mendengar tuduhan ngawur Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu?!" balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Kau 'kan binal."

Meskipun itu kenyataan tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak terima dikatai seperti itu, dia memang binal, lalu urusannya dengan Kyungsoo apa?! Kenapa dia jadi repot-repot memikirkan hidup Baekhyun? "Aku jadi prihatin. Apa orang itu mau bertanggung jawab atas bayimu?" tanyanya sinis. "Ah, aku baru ingat jika keluargamu sangat kaya, kau bisa saja dengan mudah membeli hidup seseorang untuk menjadi suamimu demi menutupi aib ini 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka mendengarnya. Apa selama ini Kyungsoo selalu berpikir Baekhyun serendah itu?

"Aku bisa saja menuntutmu dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik!" ancam Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan.

Kyungsoo tertawa remeh. "Kenapa harus membuang uang dengan percuma kalau memang itu kenyataannya. Dasar orang kaya!"

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk meminta maaf sebelum kau menyesal, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Kenapa? Mulai takut?—maka minta maaflah secara tulus!" ucap Baekhyun bersendakap dengan angkuh.

"Kau mulai gila rupanya." suara Kyungsoo teredam lirih. "Lihat tubuhmu yang seperti badut pesta ulang tahun itu! Minta maaf kepadamu?—ck, jangan becanda!"

Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya. Sumpah! Dia sakit hati, Kyungsoo sudah membawa-bawa fisik segala, Baekhyun tidak bisa terima itu. Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat semakin seksi dengan perut buncitnya, tapi Kyungsoo—Badut pesta ulang tahun katanya?!

"Kau menatapku seolah siap menendangku dengan jurus hapkido andalanmu seperti saat kita masih duduk dibangku sekolah dulu tapi tampaknya itu akan menjadi sulit untuk kau lakukan sekarang. Konyol sekali.." Kyungsoo semakin gencar menyindir.

"Wah, mulutmu itu benar-benar pandai membuatku kesal, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang sementara Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian meredam emosinya. Haneul bilang selama masa kehamilan Baekhyun dilarang membenci dan menghina orang secara berlebihan atau nanti itu akan berakibat pada bayi-bayinya yang akan memiliki kemiripan dengan objek yang tidak ia sukai tersebut. Kyungsoo jelas tidak jelek, dia imut malahan, tapi maaf-maaf saja, Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin anak-anaknya kelak memiliki kemiripan dengan pinguin gurun itu. _Amit-amit.._

"Ah, itu Kai sudah datang." gumam Kyungsoo, reflek Baekhyun ikut menoleh kearah pintu masuk. "Kai, sebelah sini! Lihat aku bertemu dengan siapa?" anak itu menunjuk Baekhyun yang memasang wajah tidak minat.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun!" sapa Kai sok ramah setelah berjalan mendekat. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu? Apa Baekhyun perlu mengingatkannya dengan lemparan sepatu kedua? "Lama tidak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?—Ya! apa yang terjadi dengan perutmu? Mengapa bisa sebesar itu? Apa itu semacam kanker ganas? Kemarilah, biarkan aku menyentuhnya, aku bisa merekomendasikan rumah sakit terbaik untukmu."

Baekhyun mendadak sakit kepala mendengar ocehan si buluk Kai. "Jangan sok akrab denganku!" sentaknya kesal.

"Ya ampun, galaknya tetap sama saja seperti dulu." Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Semenjak hubungan kalian berakhir tampaknya dia mengalami depresi berat." ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak terkejut lagi bagaimana cara Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan semua itu. Dia pasti sudah tidur dengan banyak pria hingga hamil diluar pernikahan tanpa tau siapa ayah bayinya."

"H-hamil?—dia hamil?!" Kai tampak tidak percaya. "Kyung-ie, kau tidak seperti Baekhyun yang bisa hamil 'kan? Maksudku.. aku akan sangat senang sekali memiliki anak darimu tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena aku belum mapan. Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai aku berhasil menjadi dokter yang sukses ya?" Kai salah fokus.

"Bodoh! Kalau aku bisa hamil pasti aku sudah mengandung bayimu saat ini. Kau 'kan mesum!" sindir Kyungsoo.

Demi berjaga-jaga Kai berjanji akan memakai alat pengaman mulai hari ini, dia tidak mau kecolongan, ayah dan ibunya bisa jantungan mendadak jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang kerumah untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. "Lagipula aku bukan orang aneh seperti Baekhyun. Mana ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil? Jangan-jangan dia ini manusia jadi-jadian. Dan dia juga mengandung anak diluar pernikahan."

Baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya ketika merasakan bayi-bayinya bergerak terlalu banyak, mereka tampak tidak suka mommy-nya dikatai seperti ini. "Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau boleh menghinaku dengan kata-kata menyakitkan sekalipun tapi tidak dengan bayi-bayiku! Mereka memiliki ayah asal kau tau!"

"Oh, ya? Kau pasti sudah menuduh seorang lelaki yang—"

"Akh!"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk sembari menopang perutnya membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar sempurna lantaran terkejut, pemuda itu tampak mendesis kesakitan.

"B-baekhyun!" Kai buru-buru mendekati, itu semacam reflek dari dirinya yang seorang calon dokter, dia terlatih untuk cepat tanggap dalam keadaan darurat. "Mana yang sakit? Biarkan aku memeriksanya! Kau ingat, aku calon dok—"

"PERGI!" teriak Baekhyun murka yang sukses membuat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi karena ketiganya tampak sedang bersitegang.

"Nona? Apa yang terjadi? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Aku laki-laki, sialan!" desis Baekhyun diantara rasa nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"M-maaf.."

"A-aku butuh r-rumah sakit." pinta Baekhyun.

Pelayan itu segera menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Kalian berdua harus membawanya kerumah sakit!"

"Kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia!" ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Aku jelas melihat kalian terlibat pertengkaran sebelum kejadian ini terjadi!" tuduh sang pelayan tepat sasaran. "Pihak cafe bisa saja menyertakan rekaman cctv sebagai bukti jika kalian masih terus menyangkal."

"Ya! Jalang murahan!" Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah pucat. "Kau memang pandai berpura-pura untuk melihatku merasa bersalah 'kan? Itu yang kau mau agar semua orang menyalahkanku?"

"Kau satu-satunya orang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi-bayiku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Do Kyungsoo!" balas Baekhyun marah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa bayi-bayinya jika mereka tidak segera pergi kerumah sakit. Usia kandungannya masih empat bulan dan ia mengalami kontraksi, itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan bertanggung jawab padanya." ucap Kai, Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau masih bisa berdiri 'kan? Ayo, biar kubantu." ajaknya meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" sentak Kyungsoo kesal. "Aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura!"

"Berpura-pura atau tidak kita akan segera mengetahuinya dirumah sakit." balas Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal, tampaknya kekasihnya itu lebih memihak pada Baekhyun. "Aku seorang calon dokter, membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan adalah kewajibanku, sekalipun aku tidak menyukainya aku tetap harus bersikap profesional." jelas Kai agar Kyungsoo tidak salah paham dan berakhir dengan Kai yang tidak akan dapat 'jatah' selama satu minggu penuh. Bisa-bisa 'adik kecilnya' nanti jadi karatan..

Kai menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, Kyungsoo menyusul tak lama kemudian, meski enggan pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti Kai yang memintanya duduk dikursi belakang untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Fokus menyetir saja, bodoh! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika mobil ini sampai lecet! INI MASIH KREDIT DAN BELUM LUNAS!" ancam Kyungsoo setelah Kai menoleh kebelakang lantaran terkejut oleh pekikan Kyungsoo yang lengannya baru saja menjadi sasaran gigitan Baekhyun.

Didalam mobil yang melaju cukup kencang, Baekhyun terus berteriak kesakitan dan itu jelas sangat mengganggu pendengaran Kai dan Kyungsoo, anak itu tidak akan segan-segan menjambak rambut dan mengigit tangan Kyungsoo untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya hingga teriakan keduanya terus beradu nyaring selama perjalanan. Kai jadi panik sendiri, di satu sisi dia harus bisa membawa Baekhyun sampai kerumah sakit tepat waktu tapi teriakan dibelakang sana membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"ARGH—SAKIT SEKALI! RASANYA AKU MAU MATI!"

"GYAAA! JANGAN GIGIT TANGANKU! JAUH-JAUH SANA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hal—"

"CHANYEOOLL!"

Chanyeol segera menjauhkan ponselnya setelah lengkingan Baekhyun terdengar yang seketika menyakiti telinga lebarnya. "Sayang? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"JANGAN BICARA APAPUN, CHANYEOL! CUKUP DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Baekhyun, kau—"

"AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA SEKARANG! AKU SEKARAT! AKU HAMPIR MATI!" dan tangis anak itu terdengar menyusul kemudian.

Chanyeol jelas terkejut setengah mati, dia bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa sadar, rautnya tampak shock.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol yang mengantar Baekhyun pergi dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja dan sekarang suami mungilnya itu berkata jika dia sekarat dan hampir mati. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Chanyeol mendadak lemas dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran mendengar itu.

"B-baek—"

"J-JIKA AKU MATI HARI INI, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH LAGI, CHANYEOL! A-AKU TIDAK RELA! AKU—YA!"

"Halo?" dan suara lain terdengar, sepertinya ponsel Baekhyun telah direbut secara paksa disana. "Kau suami Byun Baekhyun?"

"Neh." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU, PINGUN GURUN JELEK!"

"ARGH—JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUTKU, DASAR BINAL ANEH!" balasnya tak kalah nyaring.

Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dan Baekhyun bilang ia sekarat? Mana ada orang sekarat yang masih bisa teriak-teriak bahkan sempat mengumpati orang segala?

"Hei, kau masih disana?—pergilah ke Seoul International Hospital karena kami akan membawa Baekhyun kesana."

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera berlari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, ia sempat menabrak beberapa pegawai dan mendapat banyak protes juga sumpah serapah, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia menaiki sebuah taksi yang segera tancap gas setelah Chanyeol mengatakan tempat tujuannya.

"CHANYEOOLL!" tampaknya ponsel itu sudah kembali ketangan pemiliknya. "AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASA AKAN MATI HARI INI. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit lagi, hiks.."

"Aku sedang menuju kesana, Baekhyun. Bertahanlah.." pinta sang suami sepenuh hati.

"TIDAK!" tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol. Jangan memaksaku. Tolong, ikhlaskan saja aku.." dan suaranya mulai terdengar melemah. "M-maaf karena aku tidak b-bisa menjaga bayi-bayi kita dengan baik. Aku memang bukan mommy yang baik."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, sayang. Ingatlah, dalam lima bulan kedepan kita bisa memeluk mereka secara nyata jadi kau harus bertahan.." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya lagi. Jika Baekhyun dan bayi-bayi mereka benar-benar mati hari ini, Chanyeol berjanji akan segera menyusul mereka, loncat dari gedung teratas rumah sakit, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya menduda seumur hidup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan—" sambungan terputus begitu saja.

"Baekhyun! Halo?!"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, menatap layar ponselnya yang menghitam—baterainya habis. Sialan!

"Tolong lebih cepat lagi!" pinta Chanyeol pada sang supir taksi dengan tidak sabar, tapi nyatanya jalanan tengah macet parah karena aksi demo yang dilakukan oleh para buruh disebuah perusahaan, meski para aparat kepolisian sudah diterjunkan dilokasi kejadian tetap saja arus lalu lintas masih terganggu.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol berpikir untuk berlari saja agar bisa sampai kerumah sakit yang letak bangunannya masih lumayan jauh, dia tidak peduli jika nanti akan pingsan ditengah jalan, yang terpenting dia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan segera. Sang supir taksi paruh baya itu mencegahnya dengan mengatakan jalanan sudah kelihatan lancar didepan sana, nyatanya Chanyeol sudah menunggu hampir lima belas menit lamanya tanpa sebuah kepastian, taksi itu tetap berjalan merambat layaknya siput.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai kerumah sakit setengah jam kemudian, ia bisa menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunggu didepan ruangan UGD.

"Kalian?!" pekik Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi pada suamiku? Kau pasti yang sudah membuatnya celaka 'kan?" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju yang Kai kenakan, siap menghantam wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu tepat dibagian hidung.

"Jangan hidungku lagi, kumohon.." pinta Kai ngeri. Kenapa hidungnya selalu jadi sasaran amukan?

"Kalau hidungnya patah lagi, aku akan meminta ganti rugi dua kali lipat! Aku serius!" Kyungsoo menambahi sembari menahan tangan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, pacarnya itu baru operasi plastik hidung beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang Chanyeol mau menghancurkannya lagi?

Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia sudah akan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya sebelum pintu ruangan UGD terbuka dari dalam, Luhan tampak keluar dari sana. "Tuan Park?" tanyanya memastikan karena yang Luhan tau Chanyeol itu kalem tidak seperti preman yang hobi adu jotos tanpa tau situasi dan kondisi.

"Perawat Xi?!" ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Kai. "Dimana Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Lalu bayi-bayi kami juga 'kan? Baekhyun mengatakan dia hampir ma—"

"Tenang, tuan Park." sela Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol tampak panik luar biasa. "Tarik nafas anda dalam-dalam dan hembuskan secara perlahan.. jika anda sudah merasa cukup tenang saya akan membawa anda masuk kedalam untuk menemui tuan Byun."

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin setelah merasa dirinya tidak sepanik tadi, dia berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dokter didalam sana, juga menguatkan hatinya yang mungkin akan menemukan suami mungilnya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Tidak sadarkan diri diatas dinginnya ranjang rumah sakit dengan jarum infus, selang oksigen juga peralatan medis disekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah memasuki ruang UGD. Pandangan matanya kosong, dia seperti sebuah raga tanpa nyawa, pikirannya menerawang jauh.. seharusnya tadi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu memaksakan Baekhyun yang enggan untuk ditinggal pergi bekerja, Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, kemungkinan itu adalah firasat terakhir dari suami mungilnya—yang kini tengah duduk berbincang diatas ranjang rumah sakit bersama dokter Oh, Baekhyun tampak tertawa geli atas candaan yang dokter muda itu layangkan membuat dahi Chanyeol mengeryit dalam sedalam-dalamnya lantaran heran juga kebingungan.

Dia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, dengan infus, selang oksigen dan peralatan medis lainnya. Itu semua tidak ada! Yang ada hanya anak itu segera menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol disana dan senyum teramat lebarnya segera mengembang.

"Yeol!" Baekhyun setengah berlari demi bisa memeluk tubuh tegang suaminya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"B-baek—hyun?"

"Neh?—hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Dokter, sepertinya suamiku sedang kurang sehat. Bisakah anda—hmmpttt.."

Sehun dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ketika melihat adegan live ciuman panas tersebut. Beruntung hari ini ruangan UGD tengah sepi kalau tidak pasti sudah terdengar pekikan dimana-mana.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, sayang.." ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka usai, wajah linglung pemuda itu belum memudar sepenuhnya.

"Maaf." gumam Baekhyun menyesal. "Aku benar-benar merasa akan mati tadi. Aku tidak bohong, Yeol.. Perutku sakit sekali dan aku mulai kesulitan bernafas, itu semakin bertambah parah ketika aku memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada bayi-bayi kita. Aku takut sekali.."

"Apa sekarang masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir yang ketara jelas.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Dokter Oh menuntunku untuk bernafas dengan baik dan tadaaa.. secara ajaib rasa sakitnya menghilang begitu saja."

"Syukurlah.." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk suami mungilnya.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melakukannya tanpa menunggu kedatangan anda terlebih dahulu, tuan Park." interupsi Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol setengah tidak rela terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menanggapi ucapan dokter muda itu. "Tuan Byun terus menangis dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan bayi-bayinya. Untuk menghiburnya kami melakukan pemeriksaan USG 4D. Hasilnya cukup baik, bayi-bayi anda dalam keadaan sehat dan kami sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak enak hati, seharusnya 'kan mereka melihat itu bersama-sama tapi Baekhyun malah mendahului. "Maaf ya, Yeol?" pintanya tulus.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, sayang.." hibur Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan suami mungilnya. Dia sudah sangat bersyukur mengetahui Baekhyun dan bayi-bayi mereka dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja, dan apa tadi dokter Oh mengatakan mereka sudah mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi-bayinya? Chanyeol sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera mengetahuinya juga. "Jadi mereka adalah..."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sedikit mengulur waktu dengan sengaja agar suaminya itu semakin penasaran. "Dua jagoan.." jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Laki-laki?!" pekik Chanyeol tidak percaya jika dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari dua jagoan.

"Neh. Jasper dan Jackson."

"Nama yang keren, tuan Byun." puji Luhan.

"Terima kasih, perawat Xi." balasnya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat, anak itu tau jika suaminya tengah menangis penuh haru.

"Dasar giant bodoh! Kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih? Apa setiap pemeriksaan kandungan kau akan terus menangis seperti anak TK? Dewasalah sedikit, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah sebentar lagi!" ejek Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara itu?" balas Chanyeol. "Kau juga menangis, air matamu menetes keluar." ucapnya dengan tangan terulur menghapus air mata Baekhyun, anak itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada suaminya, mengabaikan Sehun dan Luhan yang tampaknya sudah kebal melihat kemesraan pasangan muda tersebut.

"Kau tau? Salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mirip sekali denganmu." cerita Baekhyun setelah adegan tangis haru biru itu usai.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Hidungnya tinggi sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu dia pasti Jackson!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah semangat.

"Neh."

"Lalu baby Jes? Apa dia terlihat menggemaskan seperti mommy-nya?"

"Dia bayi yang pemalu. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya tapi perawat Xi berkata kemungkinan dia memiliki mata dan hidung yang kecil sepertiku."

"Kenapa sifatnya beda sekali dengan mommy-nya yang cerewet?" tanya Chanyeol sengaja mengejek anak itu.

"Aku 'kan aslinya juga pemalu, Yeol." pemalu darimana? binal begitu.. yang ada Baekhyun ini sikapnya kadang-kadang memalukan.

"Iya, iya, kau pemalu." Chanyeol memilih menuruti dan mengalah saja daripada nanti Baekhyun ngambek. "Ah, dokter Oh, mengenai kejadian tadi apa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Dokter muda itu mengangguk yakin. "Itu hanya kontraksi palsu, tuan Park. Ada banyak hal yang menjadi pemicu, salah satunya adalah stres."

"Kyungsoo mengatai aku hamil duluan, Yeol!" curhat Baekhyun yang merasa kesal mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi.

Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Lah, memang benar 'kan?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. "Benar apanya?!" sentaknya tidak terima.

"Mana ada orang yang melahirkan dulu baru hamil, sayang? Yang ada hamil duluan baru melahirkan." goda Chanyeol dengan tawa jahil.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. "Kau sama saja menyebalkannya seperti mereka!"

"Maaf, sayangku.. aku hanya bercanda. Jangan stres lagi, ya?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak stres kalau Kyungsoo terus mengatakan jika Jesper dan Jackson adalah anak haram yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya, dia juga mengatakan aku gendut seperti badut pesta ulang tahun!"

Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar curhatan Baekhyun yang mengebu-gebu sementara Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk terus mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya agar anak itu bisa merasa lega dan tidak lagi tertekan.

"Ya sudah, ayo temui mereka! Akan kubuat hidung si buluk itu patah untuk kedua kalinya!" Baekhyun menatap kagum suaminya yang sudah tampak seperti sosok pahlawan kesiangan yang siap membelanya kapapun dan dimanapun. Tapi mereka salah menuduh pelaku, padahal dari tadi Kai diam saja, dia bahkan jadi orang pertama yang menolong Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia suka kok mem-bully mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang satu itu..

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan UGD mereka menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo masih ada disana, wajah tegang mereka membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"K-kau—" Kyungsoo yang sadar jika Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja segera merubah raut wajahnya kembali dingin. "Kupikir kau sudah mati didalam sana!"

"Tuh 'kan, Yeol! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali." Baekhyun mendelik sebal tapi tentu saja delikan Kyungsoo yang mempunyai mata besar itu terkesan jauh lebih menyeramkan.

"Sabar, sayang.." bujuk Chanyeol yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, rautnya tampak menantang siap berperang pada pasangan kekasih itu. "Jadi siapa diantara kalian berdua yang sudah berani menyebar fitnah jika Baekhyun hamil diluar nikah dan mengandung bayi yang tidak jelas ayahnya?"

Secara kompak Kai dan Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo hampir ingin membantai Kai ditempat, bukannya membela malah menjerumuskan!

"Jadi kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk menatap Chanyeol yang menjulang layaknya sebuah tiang. "Kenapa? Kau tidak lihat ini, ini, dan juga ini?!" ia menunjukkan kedua lengannya dengan bekas gigitan yang sudah memerah, Chanyeol yakin itu akan menjadi memar keesokan harinya, juga rambutnya yang tampak berantakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur. "Ini semua perbuatan Baekhyun!—masih baik aku mau mengantarnya kerumah sakit! Kau tau, ada kemungkinan mobil baru Kai yang belum lunas cicilannya akan tergores mengingat usaha kami untuk membawa Baekhyun sampai rumah sakit tepat waktu, Kai bahkan sempat menerobos lampu merah, juga bahan bakar yang pastinya akan banyak berkurang selama perjalanan menuju kemari!"

Chanyeol menganga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. "Aku bisa saja meminta ganti rugi tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya kali ini! Anggap saja kita impas! Ayo, Kai, kita pergi sekarang!" Kyungsoo segera berlalu dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Kami pergi duluan. Selamat tinggal.." ucap Kai sebelum menyusul sang pacar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya akan mengenalkan diriku sebagai suamimu agar tidak terjadi fitnah lagi dan berniat mengucapkan terima kasih karena mereka sudah bersedia membawamu kerumah sakit, tapi Kyungsoo malah pergi begitu saja sebelum aku melakukannya, dan dia juga terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa dirugikan tapi tidak minta ganti rugi. Wah, ini aneh sekali.." ucap Baekhyun yang mengerti betul akan sifat mantan sahabatnya itu.

Yang tidak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketahui adalah sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol, itu sebabnya ia menyerang Chanyeol duluan dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas dan kemudian pergi kabur begitu saja, dia takut Chanyeol menghajarnya ditempat karena ia sudah menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak, lagipula Kai disana juga tidak dapat banyak membantu. Kyungsoo menyerah..

"Ayo pergi belanja untuk bayi-bayi kita!" ajak Baekhyun bersemangat, sudah melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Ide yang bagus." balas Chanyeol. Karena sudah tau jenis kelamin bayi-bayinya tidak ada salahnya 'kan mereka mulai menabung kebutuhan bayi-bayinya mulai sekarang? "Aku akan memilih banyak warna biru untuk baby Jack. Lalu baby Jes?"

"Warna pink saja, dia 'kan agak pemalu."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Itu 'kan warna untuk bayi perempuan, sayang."

"Terus mnurutmu warna yang cocok untuk baby Jes apa, Yeol?"

"Kau bisa memilih antara kuning atau hijau."

"Emm—kupikir warna kuning yang lembut lebih cocok untuknya."

"Baiklah.. biru untuk baby Jack dan kuning untuk baby Jes. Ayo, berangkat!"

Selama menemani Baekhyun berbelanja Chanyeol merasa perasaannya tidak enak, dia bahkan bersin berkali-kali meski yakin ia sedang tidak terserang flu saat ini, tampaknya ia sudah melupakan suatu hal yang benar-benar fatal, sementara di sisi lain Siwon kebingungan mencari dimana keberadaan anak itu, meski ia anak kandung dari pemilik perusahaan tapi tidak banyak pegawai yang tau sosoknya, seorang satpam mengatakan ia sempat melihat Chanyeol keluar dengan buru-buru. Apapun itu alasannya, meninggalkan perusahaan tanpa izin tetap akan diberikan hukuman tanpa kecuali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **to be continue..**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's to:**

 **derpwhiteboy, Baekbyyours614, baekchann18, chanyeoloves, ByunB04, spring921127, shinshiren, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, luvyrhea,**

 **EvieBeeL, MeAsCBHS, BaekHill, Parkbaexh614, pupibekyuni61, Izahina98, Aisyah1, Byunsex, adorahttr, Yoon745, ssuhoshnet, 90Rahmayani, inchan88, ctbisreal, LyWoo, Yana Sehunn, byunlovely, sehonney, Guest, yousee, pla, barampuu, Riskaa, Kim Yeoja248, nocbnolife, luckymiaw12, aeriaa, cripsde, nzwarxx, ParkBaek267, hunhanshin**

.

.

.


End file.
